Despertando a la Vida
by BlackCullen
Summary: –Edward, ¿aún sabiendo la verdad de que soy una asesina quieres estar conmigo? –Jejeje no temas Bella, la depredadora eres tú, yo solo soy una humilde oveja a tú merced– ¡maldito y aún se burla de mí! Quién diría que tanto miedo fue por nada.
1. Prólogo

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad (+18) por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

_**.**_

_**Despertando a la Vida.**_

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**Frio, oscuridad, inmovilidad, desolación y vacio; era lo que podía sentir en mi alrededor. En mi cabeza solo albergaba vagas ideas de lo que había sucedido, más veía que todo estaba oscuro ¿o la noche con su manto se había cernido sobre mi?.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que unas manos frías me examinarán varias veces durante el día y la noche, sólo que ya no distinguía cual era cual. Sentía un tacto frio, unos delicados dedos recorrían mi piel expuesta, podía decir que su voz era la de un ángel, solo que este ser celestial tenía un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, se hacia preguntas muchas veces quedando estas en el aire, por más que gritaba en medio de la oscuridad que me rodeaba para poder responderle, mis palabras no se escuchaban, se quedaban solo en mi mente y guardadas de manera impotente en mi corazón.**

**Los latidos de mi corazón conforme pasaban los segundos disminuían su frecuencia haciendo más lenta la inhalación de aire, mis pulmones dolían con cada aliento de vida que traía hacía mí, no quería despedirme aún, era muy temprano, no había terminado mis tareas, mis metas quedarían incompletas, mi familia la que un día quería tener entre mis brazos, quedaría ahí como un recuerdo que nunca se pudo realizar, muriendo en mi memoria de la misma forma en que me sentía morir yo.**

**Las máquinas a las que estaba conectado mi cuerpo eran prácticamente las que me mantenían con vida, el tacto no me fallaba y el olfato tampoco, por lo que en mi dedo corazón sentía una presión, el olor del ambiente me hacia imaginar en mi mente que me encontraba en un hospital, lo helado de mi cuerpo no era común, la frialdad de las sábanas, la ropa de los hospitales y la transpiración ayudaban mucho, no **_**era su frialdad **_**cómoda, la mía era increíblemente funesta.**

**Cada vez se me hacía más difícil seguir en esta vida. En mi cuerpo no quedaba una superficie que no padeciera algún tipo de dolor. Si me hubiesen dado a elegir vivir o morir para no sufrir, si alguna vez hubiese existido realmente esa elección, hubiese querido vivir pese a todo, pero la muerte estaba ganando a cada segundo mayor terreno e importancia sobre mi persona, si antes poseía el tacto, olfato y oído, ahora ya solo mis pensamientos eran los grandes viajeros en mi mente, que no se quería rendir.**

**Nuevamente **_**el ángel **_**había acudido a mi, me prodigaba leves caricias, casi ya imperceptibles a mi tacto, pero en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que las realizaba, unos últimos sonidos alcance a escuchar por su rapidez y alto volumen, algo fallaba en mi corazón, me estaba muriendo, moría en brazos de **_**mi ángel, **_**siendo los únicos testigos unos pitidos incesantes y una fría piel que me sostenía.**

_**No me dejes por favor… -**_** fue lo último que alcance a escuchar de ese ser celestial, dando paso a la más profunda oscuridad.**


	2. Inconsciencia

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**Inconsciencia**_

_**.**_

_**BellaPOV**_

_**.**_

**No sabría decir en que grado había cambiado mi vida desde que llego él al hospital de Forks. Sentía ansiedad en mi interior, ganas de calmar su dolor de algún modo, pero **_**no podía **_**hacerlo eso, no lo condenaría a una existencia en penumbras mucho más potentes de las que sufría ahora.**

**Habían pasado cerca de 3 largos y tormentosos meses, 3 meses con sus interminables 2.000 horas de agonía lenta en mi "vida". Tenerlo frente a mi era un calvario, lo amaba desde que pose mis ojos chocolate sobre su hermoso rostro de ángel dormido, sí, yo quería creer que solo estaba dormido y que despertaría de repente, pero la vida para mi estaba siendo vetada de algún modo, la felicidad la veía inalcanzable y él no daba respuestas.**

**Los resultados de sus exámenes eran de temer, a simple vista y en modo normal tenía las costillas rotas, una fractura en una pierna, un esguince en su mano derecha y lo peor, estaba en coma. Si no fuera porque respiraba aunque fuera de manera suave, creería que estaba muerto.**

**Su palidez era extrema, sus cabellos alborotados estaban mucho más largos desde que ingreso, su cuerpo se encontraba débil a pesar de que se le daba suero a través de la vena, su piel blanquecina se encontraba en algunos lugares amoratada y con las huellas de las potentes máquinas a las cuales se encontraba conectado todos los días, quizás por un tiempo indefinido.**

**Desde que ingreso, sentí que mi corazón cobraba vida de nuevo, me interese por él y me hice cargo para ser su enfermera personal, día y noche lo cuidaba; de día hacia pequeñas rondas por los demás cuartos de los enfermos y en la hora de colación me dirigía a su habitación a verlo "dormir" como el ángel que era; le cambiaba la ropa y le colocaba otra de las batas de hospital, de esas que dejaban su trasero al descubierto; lo bañaba como podía, ver su cuerpo empapado por las gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por su pecho era una verdadera delicia, mientras que con la toalla secaba cada trozo de su piel; le cambiaba los pañales y le colocaba una crema para las coceduras, no es que alguna vez hubiese tenido algún daño leve en sus partes intimas, pero prefería prevenir a lamentar después la osadía de alguna marca que pudiera dañar su piel. A veces abusaba un poco de él, mientras le sacaba los pañales y deslizaba la húmeda toalla por su cuerpo desnudo, mis ojos se deslizaban una y otra vez por cada parte de su dedicaba por entero a velar su eterno sueño y susurrar palabras en su oído.**

**El tiempo pasaba y pasaba cada vez más rápido, no sé si ayudaba mucho el que yo hiciera todo a una velocidad **_**anormal**_**, pero que más podía hacer si esa era mi naturaleza.**

**Mis colegas enfermeros me molestaban en exceso diciendo que me había enamorado/obsesionado con un enfermo, yo solo les sonreía, no transaba mayores palabras con ellos que las que la educación mandaba y es que a mis años ya había visto mucho. No me importaba lo que las personas dijeran sobre mí, lo único que me preocupaba era velar por la salud de mi ángel.**

**Y así sucesivamente fueron pasando los días, el otoño ya había terminado y el invierno se hacia presente de manera leve en Forks. **

**La habitación de **_**mi **_**paciente tenía una vista hermosa, se veía un sector del bosque, lo verde se asomaba a nuestra ventana de día y de noche este color se oscurecía, pero iluminado en algunas partes por los reflejos de la luna. **

**En esta noche se cumplían ya 6 meses del ingreso de **_**mi amor**_**, medio año ya que se encontraba postrado en una cama y no daba señales de leve mejoría. Me encontraba sentada en una silla leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, me sabía a la perfección cada línea de texto dicha por los protagonistas, pero mi olfato me decía que esta noche tendría un significado importante, baje mi libro y lo situé en la mesilla que estaba mi lado, mire a mi amado quien dormía plácidamente; las cortinas de la ventana estaban corridas y por ella se filtraban algunos rayos de la luna para posarse gentilmente en la cara de mi amado.**

**Amor, admiración y empatía sentía por mi amado, a cada segundo crecía mi silencioso amor por el paciente que se encontraba en coma frente a mis ojos. Sedado y lleno de máquinas tenía el aspecto de un dios griego, camine lentamente hacia su cama y me senté en la orilla de ella. Pase un dedo por su pálida mejilla y al retirarlo me sentí vacía, mi otra mano tuvo el valor necesario y con la delicadeza de una pluma se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda, mi ansiedad crecía a cada momento, -Dios si sólo reaccionará de alguna forma- me dije, siempre lo acariciaba pero mis esperanzas tenían un aumento y no sabía como en verdad paso…**

**Mis fríos labios se posaron de forma leve sobre los suyos, cada una de mis manos se encontraba a cada lado de su cara, cuando comencé a "emocionarme" mucho, me aleje de sus pecaminosos labios solo para darle besos en toda su cara.**

**-Edward, amor despierta, te necesito conmigo por favor… - mis palabras se convertían en súplicas las cuales se quedaban volando en el viento.**

**Si pudiera llorar, esa habitación parecería un océano, mi pena era tan grande que no sabía como una **_**persona **_** podía aguantar tanto. Vivía por él, cada segundo que iba a cazar era una carrera contra el tiempo, me aterraba la idea de que reaccionará, moviera un dedo y si Dios me amaba me daría la oportunidad de ver por fin sus ojos.**

**Me acomode como pude en un lado de la cama, esquivando hábilmente los cables de las máquinas, mi ángel no se inmutaba con nada, lentamente cerré los ojos deseando poder dormir aunque fuera solo un minuto, no sé como pero mi mente de a poco se fue quedando en blanco y mi cuerpo se relajo en la compañía de ese tibio calor que desprendía el cuerpo de mi amado. Me relaje completamente y después de poner la mente en blanco durante mucho tiempo, comencé a rememorar todos los días que Edward había estado a mi lado, estaba como inconsciente a todo lo externo que sucedía, pero fue cuando el milagro sucedió…**

**Sentí deslizarse en extremo despacio un dedo sobre mi mano, el contacto de nuestras pieles frio y calor me dio a entender de que no había soñado, puesto que no **_**podía**_**, abrí de manera rápida mis ojos, pero el cuerpo se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo había visto por última vez. **

**Mire mi mano y allí estaba, el comienzo de un milagro para mi eterna vida, un dedo apoyado sobre mi mano y su corazón, lo escuchaba perfecto, sin necesidad de esas máquinas, ese delicioso sonido que embargaba mis sentidos, latía, si latía a modo mucho más normal, a modo humano, no despacio como antes lo hacía indicando una repentina muerte, no ahora ese corazón me indicaba las ganas de vivir, las ganas de salir adelante del hombre que con solo observarlo durante días se había ganado el amor de mi frio y oscuro corazón.**

**.**

_**EdwardPOV**_

_**.**_

**Dolor, un dolor que me comenzó a recorrer toda la cabeza, pero lo más asombroso fue que las sombras se comenzaron a disipar de mi mente, algunos recuerdos venían con más nitidez que otros, pero a grandes intervalos entre ellos, pero por lo menos recordaba algo.**

**Frio, mi cuerpo entero estaba un poco congelado, lo helado de la ropa al parecer de un hospital, no sabía a ciencia cierta donde me encontraba, pero después de que se volviera todo "negro" mis recuerdos habían sido arrebatados por algunos días me imaginaba yo.**

**De pronto algo cambio, sentí una leve caricia deslizarse por mi mejilla, al parecer era un dedo, frío pero en mi piel sentía como caliente por decirlo de algún modo. Posteriormente una mano delgada se deslizo por mi mejilla izquierda, ese hielo quemaba realmente, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que se venía a continuación, sentí un poco de frio sobre mi pecho y después unos labios fríos besaron los míos, yo no podía moverlos -¡Maldición!- me dije a mi mismo, después dos heladas manos se situaron a cada lado de mi cara profundizando el beso, esto era el cielo, aunque no participaba me sentía en el, de pronto sus labios abandonaron los míos y me sentí vacio, pero mi cara gano muchos besos más, y fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de un ángel hablarme: **

**-Edward, amor despierta, te necesito conmigo por favor…- sentí rabia, mis palabras quedaban enterradas en mi boca, además no podía moverla, mis palabras hacia ese ángel no podría expresárselas, quizás algún día lo haría, quizás no.**

**Tenía tanta impotencia que no podía ni siquiera devolverle el beso a esta mujer, no poder abrazarla y llorar en su pecho, necesitaba de su calor, de su compañía, no podía verla, pero si podía olerla y oírla, su voz era como un ángel bajado del cielo a la tierra especialmente para cantarme a mí, y su olor, me estaba volviendo loco, fresas y violetas y a algo más dulce que no sabría identificarlo.**

**Algo se hundió y con ello sentí un peso ligero en lo que me imaginaba que era un colchón, **_**ella **_**se había acostado en mí cama, estábamos los 2 en una misma cama, a centímetros de tocar su piel y no poder hacerlo, -No importa, algún día me embriagaré de ella- le hable a mi mente, quien me escuchaba y comprendía a la perfección.**

**No podía dejar las cosas así, era un hombre hecho y derecho, no era mujeriego a pesar de mi aspecto físico, pero quería tocarla, ansiaba tocar aunque fuera un centímetro de su piel para poder imaginarme a mi ángel salvadora. Aún no logro llegar a imaginar como pude mover un dedo para situarlo sobre su mano. Y el choque fue electrizante, frio y calor conviviendo en un mismo espacio de tiempo y circunstancia, sentía mi corazón volver a latir de manera normal, quería vivir, ahora **_**tenía **_**por quien vivir.**

**-Edward, haz reaccionado al fin- y sentí sus sollozos, se acomodo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho entrelazando nuestros dedos, el frio de su cuerpo me parecía calor, pero lo que no sentí sobre mi pecho eran sus lágrimas empapando mi camisa, ahora eso era irrelevante, solo quería que ella me besara nuevamente, de algún modo me leyó el pensamiento y poso sus delicados labios sobre los míos, esta era una magnifica forma de salir del estado de inconsciencia en el cual me encontré por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.**

**La comodidad reino en mi cuerpo, me sentía completo por una vez en la vida. Ahora solo quería poder mover mi cuerpo entero, o hablar o ver aunque fuera a mi ángel, pero no perdía las esperanzas, le daría tiempo al tiempo, si pude mover un dedo y una mano, podría hacer todo lo demás. Tenía una razón para vivir.**


	3. Pequeños rayos de Sol

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**Pequeños rayos de sol**_

_**.**_

**BellaPOV**

**.**

**Maravillada. No cabía en sí de la alegría, mi ángel, mi vida por fin había reaccionado. La eterna noche en la que se vio sumergido por meses, se alejaba paso a paso de su cuerpo, claro que estaba dejando secuelas y no sabía aun si serían permanentes o con el paso de los días se borrarían de su cuerpo. **

**Por la ventana aun se podía ver que predominaba el verde por sobre todos los colores, pero tenuemente el día estaba más claro, mi vida también ya se encontraba mucho más iluminada, tenía razones de sobras y la principal era que su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo normal ahora, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era maravilloso, lo sentía mucho más cerca, este alejaba mi eterno y frio invierno para convertirlo en uno muchísimo más llevadero.**

**Mi cabeza ahora descansaba en la almohada, no la tenía apoyada en su pecho ya que no sabía bien la respuesta que tendría, ¡no sabía nada de él!; pobre de un ser tan angelical como Edward estar postrado en una cama, inmóvil y sin poder comunicarse con alguien, ¡ni siquiera podía leer su mente!. Nuestras manos, -¿esperen en qué momento su mano me había rodeado de manera tenue la mía? – pensé sin llegar a una rápida conclusión, claro por eso sentía que el calor estaba "más" cerca de mí. Deslice mis ojos por sobre su perfecto rostro, no me mostraba ninguna expresión de que **_**estaba escuchándome, **_** solo la presión de su mano y los latidos de su corazón me indicaban que estaba vivo.**

**La noche había sido demasiado placentera, el tener un ángel que acompañaba a un demonio era algo sin precedentes, me deleite mirando hasta la más mínima porción de su cuerpo hasta que los primeros indicios de que se acababa la sombra nocturna me hicieron alejarme de su cuerpo juvenil -¿Qué pensaría él de que a su lado estaba una **_**anciana**_**?- lo más probable es que se hubiese asustado, pero al ver mi apariencia me miraría con lujuria como lo hacían todos lo demás hombres que estaban a mi alrededor. Lentamente despoje cada uno de sus dedos de mi mano, -esperando que el tacto no lo afectará- y los situaba en la cama, en paralelo a su torso.**

**Ahora lo contemplaba desde lejos mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora en la que los doctores realizarían su visita de rigor -¡tendría grandes noticias para el doctor! – mi mente no dejaba de imaginar teorías acerca de la pronta mejoría que poseía mi amado.**

**Su rostro seguía sin mostrar alguna señal de movimiento, solo que su pecho ahora bajaba y subía en una manera normal, aunque seguía conectado a las máquinas. Si mis cálculos no fallaban Edward cumpliría ya los 7 meses ingresado en el hospital, mejorías no notaba muchas, solo su respiración y que me había tomado la mano de alguna manera y pare de contar. Seguía estando delgado pero aún así no perdía su hermosura, estaba hechizada por mi paciente, por sus ganas de vivir en este frío mundo y el no saber que se encontraría en él ahora, cada segundo cada día que vivía Edward mi corazón se hacia falsas ilusiones, tenía creada en mi imaginación y en mi muerto corazón que cuando despertará podríamos formar una relación. **

_**¿Y si no despertase nunca?**_

**Era una realidad que vivía todos los días, el miedo estaba presente en cada una de mis secas venas que llenaba a veces con la sangre de algún animal del bosque. **

_**¿Y si me creaba falsas ilusiones?**_

**No quería sufrir nuevamente –no, otra vez no- pensó mi mente de forma rápida. Las puñaladas comenzaron a embargar mi cuerpo de forma lenta, las heridas de mi corazón que ya creía cerradas empezaron a abrirse de manera dolorosa y los recuerdos cayeron como un balde de agua fría al presente:**

"**Mi corazón estaba contento, mi amado prometido por fin había decidido proponerme matrimonio, no cabía en si de la dicha que experimentaba en estos momentos porque cumpliría el sueño de cualquier mujer en tiempos como este.**

**Edgard era todo lo que una joven pudiese desear como hombre. Cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos azules, facciones aristocráticas, brazos musculosos pero no en exceso, espalda ancha, y por lo que podía apreciar por encima de sus pantalones, tenía unas caderas de infierno que gustosa me perdería en ellas, una voz aterciopelada en fin, físicamente era perfecto, sicológicamente no tenía comparación: era cariñoso conmigo, me respetaba ante todo y juntos habíamos decidido llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, era un chico estudioso que en el futuro quería ser arquitecto, gentil como no había otro, cada célula de su cuerpo destilaba amabilidad, en fin era perfecto.**

**Nuestra relación había sido corta, pero precisa. Nos amábamos con locura y ya estábamos pronto ambos a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nuestras familias nos apoyan en todo, desde la planificación de la boda, la organización en fin; nuestros conocidos nos miraban con cara de locos, pero éramos felices, éramos 2 locos enamorados que querían disfrutar lo más pronto posible la dicha de ser correspondidos.**

**En una cálida noche con un cielo estrellado llegaron a mis oídos las palabras mágicas:**

– _**Bells verás se que esta relación a sido corta, pero me siento tan bien estando contigo, sabes que te amo más que nada, la oscuridad de este cielo se ve iluminada por las estrellas, de igual manera has entrado tú en mi vida, está antes era vacía, monótona, todo hasta que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos y supe a ciencia cierta que quería pasar todos los días que quedarán de mi vida junto a ti. No sé cual será tú respuesta ni nada por el estilo, sé que es una petición a lo mejor pronta para ti, pero en ella se ven reflejadas las ganas de estar contigo sin barreras y amarte hasta exhalar mi último aliento en tus brazos. Amor, ¿te quieres casar conmigo, quieres ser la dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida eterna hasta que la muerte nos separe?**_

– _**Edgard, amor por supuesto que deseo ser tú esposa, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.**_

**Después de compartir unos besos y portar el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, cada uno partió rumbo a su casa, al llegar a la mía tome mi cuaderno de anotaciones y deje que las palabras fluyeran a través de la pluma:**

**.**

**Tú**

**Las palabras han sido vaciadas desde este lápiz  
Dulces palabras que quiero darte  
Y no puedo dormir  
Necesito decirte, buenas noches**

Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta  
Cuando me separan de ti me vengo abajo  
Lo que dices es sagrado para mí

Tus ojos son tan azules que no puedo apartar la mirada  
Mientras nos recostamos en la calma me susurras  
Bella, cásate conmigo, promete que te quedarás conmigo

Oh no tienes que pedírmelo sabes que eres todo por lo que vivo  
Sabes que muero sólo por abrazarte  
Por quedarme contigo  
De algún modo te demostraré  
Que tú eres mi cielo nocturno

He estado siempre detrás de ti  
Ahora estaré siempre a tu lado

Tantas noches, lloré sola para dormir  
Ahora te pertenezco por mí misma  
Nunca pensé que podría decir esto  
Nunca pensé que serías tú.

**.**

**Después de escribir estas líneas, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí profundamente."**

**Si hubiese podido llorar, ahora la habitación de Edward estaría convertida en un océano, sólo escuchaba vacios gemidos que salían de mi pecho y no encontraba el consuelo en las lágrimas imaginarios que quería que se deslizaran por mi pálida piel.**

**Necesitaba algo que me trajera de vuelta a la vida, que me permitiera salir de mi oscuro mundo de recuerdos en donde el dolor era el reinante en ellos. Me acerque rápidamente a la cama de mi Edward, mi sol personal, la alegría de mi eternidad, el único que con solo verlo me alejaba mis miedos, mis debilidades, y el recuerdo de lo parecido que eran los nombres de las personas a las que ame y amaba: Edgard y Edward.**

– **Bella – me había dejado llevar por el dolor y el recuerdo que me trajeron mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta de que reclinado contra el marco de la puerta se encontraba Carlisle, el doctor que estaba a cargo de cuidar de Edward aparte de mí.**

– **Carlisle que gusto el verte – él era igual que yo, después de mucho vagabundear había encontrado a otro ser en mis mismas condiciones, él era como un padre para mí.**

–**¿Cómo está nuestro paciente favorito? – si hubiese sido humana mis mejillas estarían ardiendo de un color rojo furioso. Carlisle sabía del gran afecto que sentía por nuestro paciente y no me recriminaba por ello.**

– **Pues creo que después de casi 7 meses – **_**tormentosos**_** añadí para mí- nuestro bello durmiente a dado señales de una leve mejoría. **

–**¿Así? – yo asentí con mi cabeza – ¿Cuáles serían esas señales que te tienen tan contenta Bella?**

–**Pues bueno anoche mientras vigilaba el sueño de Edward, él tomo mi mano.**

–**¿Y cómo Edward te tomo la mano si se puede saber? ¿A qué distancia te encontrabas? – dijo en tono dudoso Carlisle mientras sus ojos me inspeccionaban.**

–**Anoche me deje llevar por los sentimientos que tenía en mi corazón y me recosté a su lado mientras lo cuidaba – por el momento omitiría las palabras de amor que le dije – y lo bese suavemente, no obtuve respuesta alguna por su parte, pero de alguna forma después de un tiempo en el que yo cerré mis ojos el tomo mi mano ¡¿Lo puedes creer?!.**

–**Vaya, ¿así que el bello durmiente reacciono con un beso? – la voz de Carlisle a pesar de sonar como a burla en el fondo poseía un dejo de alegría infinita.**

**Asentí con mi cabeza de forma enérgica.**

–**Bien vamos a revisar a este muchacho, Bella ayúdame con estas máquinas por favor.**

**Lentamente comenzamos a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Edward. La reacción pupilar era normal, sólo que Carlisle arrugo el seño y eso era algo que no se pasaba desapercibido a mis ojos, la respuesta motora indicaba que tenía sensibilidad ya que se alteraba su ritmo cardíaco, pero la respuesta verbal aún nos era desconocida. Ya no tenía el esguince en su mano, las costillas estaban en un mejor estado y los últimos exámenes practicados arrojaban solo maravillas en su salud, lo mejor que en el scanner y resonancia magnéticas realizados no se encontraba ninguna falla en su cabeza, el trauma craneal con el que ingreso hacia ya 7 meses ahora no existía, poseía una actividad cerebral normal, lo que solo indicaba una cosa: ya no estaba en coma, el temido nivel 4 se había extinguido.**

–**Excelente. Todo pinta de manera fantástica, tiene reacción en las pupilas pero ello no quiere decir que vea Bella eso es lo malo, y por lo que me comentaste de que anoche te tomo la mano indica de un modo u otro de que los reflejos de protección han vuelto de a poco– me dijo mientras lentamente lo desconectaba de algunas maquinas y las dejaba aparte.**

–**¿Crees que sea conveniente cambiarlo de habitación Carlisle?**

–**Por supuesto Bella, además estaba barajando la posibilidad de que tú podrías ser su enfermera personal, no sólo aquí en el hospital sino también afuera, no sabemos con quién lo dejaremos y eternamente no se puede quedar aquí. –Algo había que no me cuadraba mucho.**

–**¿Qué estas sugiriendo Carlisle? ¿A qué vienen estas palabras ahora? Explícate mejor.**

–**Bella yo sé que Edward no se podrá quedar toda la vida aquí, los exámenes demuestran una mejoría increíble, sólo falta que abra sus ojos y hable, no hemos podido encontrar ningún pariente suyo por lo que estaba pensando en que tú podías cuidarlo en tú hogar. Sin más me retiro, me quedan otros pacientes, Edward no es el único.**

–**Jajaja muy chistosito Carlisle ya ve a ver a los demás yo me quedo aquí.**

**Después de esta increíble visita y con mi ánimo en las nubes me senté en una silla a leer un cuaderno con mis poemas, a esperar que pasara el tiempo.**

_**EdwardPOV.**_

**Había escuchado toda la conversación del que supuse era "mi médico" el Dr. Carlisle y decía que ya había salido del estado de coma y mi salud estaba en un buen estado, claro que pese a estar en cama no podía abrir mis ojos por alguna extraña razón.**

_**Bella**_** que nombre más precioso el de mi **_**ángel**_** la persona que con un beso me había traído de vuelta a este mundo, al mundo de la consciencia y de la realidad.**

**Ahora más que nunca quería recuperarme, esa razón era querer ver a mi **_**ángel **_**guardián y darle las gracias de alguna forma por haberme cuidado estos casi 7 meses.**

**Existía la posibilidad de que yo me fuera a vivir con ella a su hogar, lo cual me hacía sentirme de una forma muy feliz sin saber porque, –¿pero que le diría yo?. ¿Como le decía que ansiaba a ir donde fuera con ella?– ese pensamiento cruzo de forma rápida por mi mente, –¿cómo le diría cuanto la quería? –.**

**En mí comenzaba a nacer un nuevo sentimiento, **_**amor, **_** me había comenzado a enamorar de una mujer solo por el hecho de escuchar su voz y sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo, ese frio en mi cuerpo parecía quemar, era raro muy raro. **

**De pronto sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí y susurraron cerca de mi cara:**

–**Edward por fin estás reaccionando, me alegra tanto el saber que un día podrás decirme que paso para que terminaras así. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por ti, que dieras una señal de mejoría y simplemente deleitarme con tu voz o el hecho de mirar tus ojos. – Sentía el frio aliento de Bella cerca de mi boca ahora y yo esperaba a que sucediera.**

**Sus fríos labios chocaron de manera suave con los míos, como si de después de varios años de estar inmóvil, mis labios respondieron a los suyos de manera lenta hasta que ella rompió el beso.**

–**Be … –mi voz por fin la escuchaba, era más que nada un jadeo, pero al fin y al cabo una palabra – lla… Be..lla, Bella, Bellaaaaaaaaa – un lastimero gemido salió de mi boca al pronunciar su hermoso nombre.**

–**¿Edward? – su voz se escuchaba emocionada a casi al borde del llanto.**

–_**Mi Bella, te quiero**_**– al terminar de decir aquello note una fría presencia al lado mi cuerpo y como un brazo se ceñía por encima de la ropa de cama.**

–**Yo igual Edward no sabes cuanto te quiero– no cabía duda de que esto era lo más cercano al paraíso en la tierra que conocía ahora; no me importaba que no pudiera verla ni abrazarla como era debido, ya habría tiempo para aquello, por el momento me contentaba con el hecho de que ella me quería y yo a ella sin conocernos aún.**


	4. Oscuridad

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**Oscuridad **_

_**.**_

**BellaPOV**

**.**

**Y después de tanto luchar y esperar a que el tiempo sanara las heridas de mi destruido corazón, ahora veía el fruto de ello, un ser celestial salido de mis más fantasiosos sueños eternos me decía te quiero. Para algunas personas podrá sonar simple, pero para mí era mi energía, lo que me ansiaba a querer tener esta vida de inmortal y no cometer una estupidez para que me aniquilaran, no otra vez no cometería una locura por amor.**

**La profundidad de sus palabras me llenaban, glorificaban cada segundo pasado en su compañía, este ángel no sabe con quien se mete ni lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser, pero disfrutaría esto mientras durase, mientras existiese esta tregua entre la eternidad y yo, mientras con mis manos palpase su cuerpo y con mis labios absorbiera la dulzura y calidez de los suyos, todo esto y más estaba frente a mí, el amor, ¿pero hasta que punto durara una vez que sepa la verdad?.**

_**Te dejara, correrá a los brazos de una mortal.**_

**No, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, él no podía ser así, los ángeles se supone que son buenos, no podría vivir en un mundo en el que él no estuviera conmigo, no me sería posible mantener las falsas esperanzas de que todo estaba bien, mientras que por dentro mi seco corazón se resquebrajaba con su adiós.**

_**Él te ama, aún sin abrir sus ojos, siente algo fuerte por ti.**_

**Y esto era lo que me hacia dejar atrás mis temores de que me abandonaría, que él sin siquiera verme me declaraba su amor, solo con sentir mi frio cuerpo a su lado, con cada caricia y cuidado que le propinaban mis manos, –¿es que puede existir algo más romántico? – pensé, pero la respuesta era clara, si, existían muchas cosas más románticas, solo que a mí me importaban las que él me expresaba de la manera en que podía.**

**Ahora estaba aquí sin más, contemplando su irreal belleza, sintiendo como su tibio aliento daba de lleno en mi frio rostro y aún por medio de la ropa de cama notaba la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo perfecto. Era en este punto donde mis alocadas hormonas humanas resucitaban de su eterno invierno. Edward era perfecto, es más la perfección se quedaba corta ante semejante belleza de hombre, mirándolo y comparando con la primera vez que mis ojos se detuvieron ante él, la respuesta fue la misma, asombro, poseía mucho mas definidos los músculos de su cuerpo, su palidez competía con la mía sin llegar a ganar ni a perder, mientras mis ojos vagaban y recorrían ansiosos cada milímetro de su anatomía, en eso mi amado "despertó".**

–**Bell…– primero fue un suave gemido pronunciado por su seca garganta– Bella, te te qui eeee ro– si antes me deleitaba escuchando música, ahora había encontrado la sinfonía que mis oídos necesitaban.**

–**Yo también te quiero y mucho, eres lo que me impulsa a **_**vivir**_**– mis brazos rodearon de manera suave su cuerpo por entre las sabanas las cuales estaban mojadas debido a su transpiración.**

**Sentir su calor a través de la tela era algo sin precedente alguno para mí. Y fue entonces cuando de manera delicada y suave con su tembloroso brazo rodeo mi cintura. Un choque eléctrico fue lo que sentí, la presión que ejercía sobre mi cuerpo era firme para el estado en el que se encontraba, mis ansias crecieron avivando el fuego que había en mi interior buscando de manera ansiosa sus labios carmesíes para iniciar una lenta danza.**

**Lentamente me gire quedando sobre él, pero soportando todo el peso de mi cuerpo con mis brazos, no me importaba nada, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarme para **_**siempre **_**en esta cómoda posición, como si de un inocente juego se tratase me separe de su cara y pude apreciar por primera vez aquellos orbes esmeraldas, que me **_**miraban **_**atentos como si buscasen la entrada a mi alma a través de mis ojos. Su mano seguía atada con "firmeza" sobre mi cintura, mientras sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos llamándome a gritos para que fuera a darles su medicina. Mire con detenimiento sus ojos buscando algún signo de negación, pero solo los vi fijos en los míos, con cautela delinee el contorno de sus labios con mi fría lengua y estos me permitieron la entrada.**

**El calor que desprendía su garganta mientras gemía suavemente en mi cara era enloquecedor, la adrenalina se disparaba por su cuerpo haciendo su torrente sanguíneo fluir de una manera descontrolada – ¡cálmate! – me grito mi consciencia, me estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas masculinas que parecían jugar al tira y afloja con las mías, esto no se podía poner más fuerte, era indebido, él hasta hace poco había despertado del coma y yo poco menos que me lo devoro a besos. **

–**¿Edward estas bien? – susurre en la cercanía de sus labios pecaminosos, sus ojos seguían fijos en mi cara, debía decir que eran preciosos, un bosque en todo su esplendor se quedaba corto, la más preciosa de las esmeraldas también no se igualaba a la belleza que destilaban sus ojitos.**

–**Guuaa … uuu eso esso fue fue genial amor– ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, ese significado de entrega mutua que para mi significaba, más todavía dicha entre los sonoros gemidos que nuestro beso causo en su cuerpo.**

–**¿En serio te gusto Edward? – algo me decía que ninguno de los 2 éramos primerizos en el arte de sincronizar nuestras bocas en un beso y mas aun en llegar a profundizarlos solo un poco más, solo un poco.**

–**Bella, una pregunta, ¿es de día o de noche? – si me hubiesen arrancado la piel por trozos el dolor que sentiría no se comparaba con nada.**

**Me aleje de su cuerpo quedando a una distancia prudente en caso de cualquier cosa, esperando alerta su reacción, no podía estar pasando esto mi corazón gritaba una cosa mientras mi mente me decía a gritos cual era la verdadera realidad del momento.**

–**Edward, ¿qué es lo que ves?.-**

–**Nada, solo distingo la oscuridad, ¿es de noche acaso? – su cuerpo lentamente y con una expresión de dolor se fue sentando en la cama, no sabía en verdad de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas para moverse, suaves gemidos se escapaban de su boca al realizar sus suaves descubrimientos.**

–**Edward…– mis suaves palabras sonaban con un matiz de tristeza, esto no podía ser, ¡¿porqué?! Me gritaba mi interior, este era un verdadero castigo para un ángel como este, las secuelas, temidas consecuencias de un accidente que hasta el día de hoy no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido, no quería apurar las cosas, dejaría que todo fluyera con normalidad, solo que **_**esto**_** no me lo esperaba.**

**Sus orbes esmeraldas miraban para todos lados tratando de buscar la luz. Que ironía de la vida, la oscuridad se alejaba de forma cuidadosa de mi corazón y su mundo se sumergía en las sombras de la noche. Fije mi mirada en sus ojos mientras mi silencio era más que suficiente para expresar con palabras lo que sucedía, pequeños ríos de agua cristalina se deslizaban por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas, sus gemidos se hicieron más notorios, su respiración dejo de ser la acompasada que nos había acompañado momentos antes, sus manos se ciñeron con fuerza a las sabanas arrugando éstas hasta casi pulverizarlas en su imaginación.**

–**Dime que no es cierto, por favor…– me limite a acercarme nuevamente a él y rodearlo con mis brazos.**

–**Voy a estar contigo siempre– sus brazos perdieron fuerza y tuve yo que poner la energía que faltaba para que nuestra unión no perdiera la consistencia que había poseído en ocasiones anteriores.**

**Mi pecho había servido de cuna para sosegar su desenfrenado llanto, sus ojos me miraban y a la vez no me veían, él no me conocía y yo creía conocerlo, de mi boca salían solo gemidos que morían ahogados en su pelo broncíneo, mis ojos no producían ni una gota de lagrimas y mi mente vagaba de un lado a otro buscando una respuesta a una pregunta inexistente que flotaba en el aire.**

**Ahora que la cruda verdad se había cernido sobre **_**nuestra**_** habitación, sentía una conexión aun mayor, la promesa echa de acompañarlo siempre era definitiva. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos sobre su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo después de semejante balde de agua fría y al parecer dio resultados, se regularizo su respiración y la humedad que había en mi pecho no aumento más de lo que ya estaba.**

–**Bella, ¿de verdad me quieres y vas a estar conmigo? – y aun me lo preguntaba, la inocencia en su voz y en sus acuosos ojos me gritaba que lo tenía que proteger de todo y nada a la vez.**

–**Te amo y estaré contigo mientras no te haga daño–.**

**EdwardPOV**

**.**

**El infierno desatado en mi cuerpo era poco, el accidente, quedar en coma y todo quebrado no era suficiente para esto ahora, ¡ciego!, ¡maldita sea!, debía de dar lastima a Bella, pero muchas cosas no cuadraban en esta situación.**

**Todos los besos y caricias compartidas eran el único consuelo. Sentir su fría lengua en mis labios me hacia desear más de ella, todavía seguía en cama pero no estaba muerto, por cosas de la vida desde que compartí los besos con Bella mi salud mejoro notoriamente. La movilidad volvía en forma de hormigueo a cada extremidad de mi cuerpo y con ello a cada paso recuperaba un trocito de lo que fue mi vida antes del accidente.**

**Sus brazos ahora me proporcionaban el agarre que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para ansiar ver la luz del sol y más que nada ver la cara de mi hermoso ángel.**

**Lo que era irregular era la forma en que me besaba, como si hubiese esperado **_**años **_**por mí, su pecho se convirtió en la dulce almohada que cobijaría mis lagrimas mientras pasara la sorpresa del momento, ya que quizás **_**aquella**_** sería eterna, hasta el fin de mis días.**

**Si había algo que adoraba era la **_**frialdad**_** de su cuerpo, muchas veces en comparación a mi temperatura que era un estado de fiebre, ella me daba la tranquilidad que mis más calurosas pesadillas terminasen. Era mi salvavidas en medio del desierto.**

**Siempre estaría conmigo, aunque ahora había añadido algo más: **_**mientras no me hiciese daño**_**. –¿Cómo era posible que un frio ángel pudiese hacer daño? –. En realidad no encontraba una respuesta que se adecuara a esa pregunta, ya que para mí ella solo salvo mi vida y cada día que pasaba y me acogía en sus brazos pese a mí ahora ceguera, lo seguía haciendo.**

**Un te amo pronunciado de sus fríos y deliciosos labios era el bálsamo perfecto para mis profundas heridas, las cuales ahora eran tanto físicas como internas.**

**Después de largos e incontables minutos u horas, el llanto ceso, pero todo se hacia más llevadero estando en sus brazos. Comencé con mis manos a recorrer su cuerpo, desde su espalda suave y fría, para dar paso a sus brazos las cuales eran delgados, su olor era embriagante, gracias a Dios el resto de mis sentidos estaba en correcto estado dentro de lo que se podía describir correcto. Mis dedos trazaban un delicado camino por su cuello mientras en mi cara recibía un aire frío pero dulce, a fresas y lavanda.**

**Un gemido involuntario se escapo de mi boca al delinear el contorno de sus carnosos labios y ver como su boca succionaba de manera delicada uno de mis dedos.**

–**Bella, ¿a qué jugamos? –.**

–**Mmmm… no sé a lo que juegas tú conmigo–.**

–**¿Y si jugamos a estar juntos y querernos?–. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en un momento de delirio mientras esperaba su reacción.**

–**Para mí es mucho más que un juego Edward–.**

–**Para mí lo es todo Bella, quererte es mi vida, lo que me impulsa a memorizar cada detalle de tú cuerpo con mis sentidos.**

**Y nuestros labios se juntaron, iniciando así un suave pero insistente compas donde solo salían solo palabras de amor eterno entre medio. Mi oscuridad ahora poseía un matiz distinto, si antes carecía de mi vista y asi ver la luz, ahora tenía entre mis brazos a la luz de mi existencia.**


	5. Realidades

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**.**_

_**Realidades**_

**.**

**No extiendas tus alas  
no te quiero ver  
desvanecer  
No temas a nada  
no te quiero ver  
desvanecer**

**.**

**BellaPov****.**

**.**

**Y la semana que siguió fue tan lastimosa cuando veía reflejada la impotencia en las facciones de mi ángel. Mi compañía no alcanzaba a cubrir un mínimo de la carencia que poseía ahora. Las caricias mutuas que ambos nos prodigábamos solo lograban aliviar una pequeña fracción de su dolor. Y después que quedaba, vacio y desesperación en su ser.**

**Hoy día no me había podido quedar mucho tiempo con mi ángel, habían 3 enfermeras ausentes y hacia poco un accidente causo estragos en la relativa tranquilidad del hospital. Carlisle corría de lado a lado por los inmaculados pasillos tratando de no apresurarse demasiado y levantar sospechas de que un "humano" anduviera a tanta velocidad.**

**Me dirigía hacia una habitación del sector de los quemados para hacer unas evaluaciones a un niño que para su desgracia se encontraba en el sector del accidente en aquellos momentos. En el informe que me había proporcionado Carlisle podía leer que el automóvil Mercedes Benz había sido impactado por otro y que éste ultimo había pasado a dañar el tanque de bencina. Lo demás no era difícil de adivinar, exceso de velocidad y alcohol por parte de los integrantes del otro automóvil, hicieron explotar el contenedor de bencina; el resultado final era dos adultos muertos, un hombre y una mujer, y un pequeño niño que al parecer era el primogénito de la pareja. **

**Al entrar a la habitación no quise mirar por la venta de vidrio que había antes, mi cabeza ya se había echo la idea de lo que me encontraría: en una cama se encontraba una gran cantidad de maquinas y en medio de estas se encontraba un pequeño cuerpo, el niño no sobrepasaría los 10 años y su estado era deplorable, una cosa era leer un informe medico y otra muy distinta era comprobar con una agudizada visión los daños que causaron unas personas irresponsables en un ser de inocencia y pureza.**

**Lentamente me posicione al lado de su cama y me detuve a señalar las quemaduras que tenía, de ellas tendría que hacer un informe más detallado aún de lo superficial que me había sido entregado por Carlisle: su cuerpo estaba con quemaduras alrededor del 85% de la piel, eran de tercer grado, había adjunto al lado de su velador otros análisis, la profundidad había sido tal que sus órganos interiores estaban dañados de forma considerable, si llegaban a cicatrizar algún día dejarían unas secuelas de por vida y se haría muy dificultoso colocar injertos, –¿de dónde se sacaría tanta piel artificial?– los medios se encontrarían de algún modo, pero –¿de qué forma reparábamos sus órganos internos? – . Lo único bueno era que debido a la profundidad no le causarían un dolor en demasía que unas drogas potentes no pudieran minimizar.**

**Mi mirada se desprendió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a las angelicales facciones de su rostro. Era un niño precioso, pelo broncíneo, tez pálida, unas hermosas pecas adornaban su rostro, de inmediato se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de **_**mi**_** Edward siendo niño, solo que mi ángel tenia grandes posibilidades de vivir aunque fuera en una silla de ruedas poseería, sería su aire si era necesario, pero este niño –¿Qué futuro le deparaba en una situación como aquella? – Uno en donde se encontraría postrado en una cama el resto de su existencia, dependiendo de drogas hasta que la muerte se posara sobre su cuerpo y lo llevara hasta el descanso eterno.**

**Un sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales, la aceleración de su respiración y el ruido provocado por la maquina del electrocardiograma me indicaban de que se estaba muriendo enfrente de mis ojos este pequeño angelito.**

–**Ma ma mamá– mi pobre cosita abrió sus ojos y me perdí en la profundidad de sus orbes esmeraldas, **_**iguales a los de mi Edward**_**, la distinción era que este niño era huérfano ahora.**

–**Mi niño precioso– sumando a su respiración agitada comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas pequeños ríos de lagrimas que descendían hasta las comisuras de sus labios y otros seguían de largo para perderse por entre su cuello.**

**Acto reflejo mi mano se dirigió hacia el botón de emergencia, la alarma sonó por toda la estancia y los alrededores, **_**mi **_**pequeño no dejaba de mirarme asombrado mientras sus lágrimas caían más desesperadas por su piel. Me "mataba" verlo así, pero en estos momentos mi interior estaba en una lucha desenfrenada, **_**mente versus cuerpo**_**, por un lado mi cuerpo quería darle la solución y alivio a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, mi mente me decía que no, no era este el momento, las cosas deberían seguir su curso natural para que así se cumpliera el ciclo de la vida.**

–**Bella– la suave voz de Carlisle me interrumpió.**

–**¿Se puede hacer algo? – quería en el fondo su autorización, no deseaba realizar una acción a tontas y dominada por mis hormonas "humanas".**

–**Siempre se puede hacer algo, pero Emilio no es el caso para lo que tú piensas, él debe seguir con su período, sé que piensas que soy cruel y egoísta pero atrás mío viene un sequito de enfermeras. Su fin ya se acerca y sus padres lo esperan.**

–**¿Me puedo despedir de él? – esto no podía ser, mi pequeño angelito partiría a la vida eterna y no de la manera en que yo me mantenía en ella.**

–**Claro, Bella ya le realizamos las autopsias necesarias a sus padres Andrés y Charlotte, el estallido del bidón de gasolina fue el que se los llevo.**

**La conversación había ocurrido a forma vampírica, las enfermeras hicieron acto de presencia y Carlisle se alejo de mi lado para dedicar los correspondientes masajes cardiacos, estaba predestinado el fin, la maquina se quedo en completo silencio y una lágrima imaginaria quemaba mi mejilla mientras de deslizaba por ésta. Quedando sola en la habitación tras una lenta retirada y desconectando los cables del cuerpo de **_**mi**_** niño que habían echo las enfermeras, me dirigí a su lado, su cara era lo que más se había salvado de las llamas de fuego y ahora su palidez adquiría un tono enfermizo propio de los sin vida.**

–**Mi pequeño– mis labios se dirigieron a besar su frente, depositando un casto beso en ella, otro en cada una de sus mejillas y uno en su nariz. Los mismos ojos que habían quedado asombrados al verlo en un estado agonizante eran los que ahora lo despedirían, mis pálidas manos se dirigieron a la sabana que lo cubría y esta paso a tapar todo su cuerpo. **

**A paso lento salí de la habitación mientras tiraba el informe al suelo. Los pasillos se hacían interminables y la lluvia de preguntas que acudía a mi mente no tenía respuesta en mi corazón. No era la culpable, Carlisle ni las enfermeras tampoco, a veces no podíamos ser los superhéroes y la inmortalidad que se nos fue dada como regalo, no era extensible para otros similares. Era algo que escapa a mis manos, la solución estaba, pero no podíamos pasar por las leyes humanas, éramos seres eternos pero nos debíamos regir por costumbres ajenas a nosotros, aunque en el pasado hubiésemos sido humanos.**

**De forma milagrosa y como antídoto al veneno para apaciguar el dolor apareció frente de mis ojos la habitación de mi ángel guardián. Necesitaba verlo, quería pensar que todo había sido tan solo una pesadilla y que Emilio estaría en sus brazos, los dos riendo a pesar del ambiente en el que se encontraban. Quería creer algo que mi mente en momentos de desesperación había sido capaz de creer, esa burbuja que de un momento a otro seria rota por la cruda realidad.**

–**Bella– el bálsamo a mis heridas de la madre que nunca llegue a ser me devolvió a la realidad. **

–**Voy Edward– de manera rápida gire el pomo de la puerta y la realidad cayo como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. No estaba Emilio riendo en los brazos de Edward ni nada parecido. Mi amor se encontraba recostado en la cama "mirando" a la nada.**

**EdwardPov****.**

**Extrañaba a mi ángel, no me gustaba que se alejara de mi lado, pero comprendiendo la labor de enfermera que desempeñaba sabía que no era el único al cual tenia que vigilar.**

**Las horas se hacían lentas y a su paso dejaban solo desolación a mí alrededor, la vida se burlaba de mi situación de la forma más dolorosa posible, mis sueños todo estaba congelado mientras yo seguía de cierta forma postrado en una cama.**

**Y el sol se había ocultado quien sabe cuanto tiempo más, los recuerdos venían a mi memoria en pequeñas fracciones cada una de ellas con un significado distinto y detonante para la situación en la que me encontraba hoy en día.**

**Trataba de alejar el dolor de mi corazón recordando las caricias propiciadas por mi ángel guardián, no me llenaban el vacio que había en mi pecho pero hacían posible que todo fuera mucho más soportable. Solo esperaba que ella nunca me dejara, no resistiría vivir en un mundo sin ella.**

"**El amor es ciego" que dicho más cierto en este caso aunque tuviera una connotación distinta. No podía verla, pero si sentirla a mi lado, la podía oler y su aroma dulce embriagaba mis sentidos, cuando la tocaba era un pedacito del cielo que bajaba a mis brazos.**

**Una presencia afuera de mi cuarto me hizo afirmar que era ella, la percepción se había echo cada vez más poderosa, el aire olía a ella, era una forma un poco enfermiza pero su aroma estaba ya grabado a fuego en mi memoria.**

–**Bella– llamo mi voz de manera firme ahora, la necesitaba a mi lado para calmar mis miedos, para ser la luz en mi oscuridad.**

–**Voy Edward– escuche su dulce voz de ángel y al momento el pomo girarse de la puerta. Al parecer se quedo parada mientras yo miraba un punto invisible a mis ojos.**

**Quizás fueron 5 minutos o menos, pero en un lapsus de segundos la tenía a mi lado y unos fríos brazos rodeaban mi cintura.**

–**Cariño, ¿qué paso? –.**

–**Edward, fue horrible, en los años que llevo de enfermera nunca me había sucedido algo similar, fue tan impactante, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí contigo, que jugaban ambos y ahora te contemplo en la soledad de la habitación, no sé… ya no sé que pensar–.**

–**Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo, no te angusties princesa mía yo encontrare el modo de aliviar vuestro dolor-.**

–**Un niño Edward, un hermoso niño de 10 años, quemado en la mayoría de su cuerpo, se parecía tanto a ti, era tú copia en miniatura, se llamaba Emilio, murió, las leyes humanas no nos permitieron hacer nada… – sus sollozos empezaron a hacerse notar en su voz– su expresión llamando a su madre quedará por la eternidad en mi memoria–.**

–**Pequeña esta descansando, sabes que era lo mejor en el fondo de tú corazón, tranquila – mis nudillos se deslizaban por su espalda y mis labios se dirigieron a besar su frente, sus mejillas y finalmente a depositar un casto beso a su boca – yo estoy contigo –.**

–**Lo sé, eres mi vida ahora – sus labios se unieron a los míos mientras nos recostábamos en mi cama hasta que el día o noche hiciera acto de presencia–.**


	6. Inseguridades y Confesiones

**Summary****: Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****: Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**Inseguridades y Confesiones.**

**.**

**EdwardPOV**

**.**

**Impotencia, confusión, tristeza y vacío. Todas juntas en momentos como este se convertían en mis peores enemigas. Un ángel lloraba en seco solo haciéndose eco de los suaves gemidos procedentes de su boca que morían en la calidez de mi pecho. Esperaba que mi cuerpo pudiera ser lo suficientemente confortante para aminorar el dolor que le causaba la perdida del pequeño Emilio. Pensaba que alguna razón oculta había en su interior para que reaccionará de esa forma, tan profunda.**

_**A lo mejor ella perdió a un hijo o no puede tenerlos.**_

**Las dos posibilidades podrían ser asertivas, solo que el inmenso amor que sentía por Bella me tenía guardados algunas incógnitas de su vida y en nombre del mismo amor estaría dispuesto a descubrirlos con el mayor tacto posible.**

**Yo estaba seguro de mi vida y de que ella era el amor de ésta. Con solo olerla después de que recupere la consciencia, se me abría el apetito para vivir; con solo imaginar poder llegar algún día a ver sus ojos estaba seguro que afrontaría todos mis miedos por **_**ella**_**. Miedo. Que palabra con tan remoto significado para algunos y para mí tan profundo y complejo. Lo sentía en forma de escalofríos que bajaban por mi espalda y no era producto del helado cuerpo de mi enfermera favorita. No había una razón de peso para sentirlo en mis extremidades y mi mente. **

**El sufrimiento palpito en mi corazón al recordar el abandono, la decepción al entregar mi corazón nuevamente a una persona que aparentaba quererme en extremo y después a las primeras "dificultades", fallará. Lo había interpretado de esa manera, que yo le había fallado a ella y por eso actuó de manera tan equivoca, pero esto pertenecía a mi pasado, no podía dejar que viejas heridas interfieran con mi presente e impidieran recuperarme de forma integra para poder compartir mi futuro con Bella.**

_**Vive el amor con la naturalidad del día a día.**_

**Me esforzaría para que ella no se viera afectada por mis cambios y lo que ello conlleva. Además desde que Bella llego a mi vida, ha sido como un golpe vitamínico que día a día me fortalecía más. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida existencia con ella, formar un hogar, tener muchos hijos, una gran casa con la mujer más linda del universo, hasta un perro nos haría compañía y lo educaría para que llevara el periódico en la mañana. Mi futuro lo veía de manera maravillosa, mi único impedimento para poder llevarlo a cabo era que aún estaba internado en un hospital y para colmo ciego.**

**Bien dicho es que cuando se pierde un sentido los demás se fortalecen y así era, tenía un olfato lo suficientemente perceptivo, era capaz de oler la esencia que desprendía su piel, fresas y lilas una vez que llegaba a mi lado; el tacto era lo mejor que poseía, pode sentir el frío roce de su piel contra la calidez de la mía, me hacia perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba al estar en una cama de hospital, sentir la presión de su perfecta anatomía contra mi cuerpo en vías de recuperación era demasiado y sus labios, aquellos sensibles y pecadores objetivos de mi creciente anhelo, gritaban mi nombre con el solo hecho de estar a pasos de su cuerpo, me llevaban a una sensación apocalíptica.**

**Era feliz a su lado, pese a no verme reflejado en sus ojos, me sentía reflejado en sus acciones hacia mí. Pero la espina desgarraba mi alma y ensombrecía de manera lenta la felicidad de tener a un ser de tan magna perfección en mis brazos.**

_**A lo mejor si hablaba con ella, el dolor disminuiría.**_

–**Bella, ¿no tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme? –. Ella no sabía nada acerca de mi pasado y encontraba que eso era injusto, aunque de ella tampoco tenía conocimiento, solo que era enfermera de este hospital y nada más.**

–**¿Por qué Edward? –.**

–**No sé, nos queremos y bueno yo… me preguntaba si tenías alguna duda acerca de mi persona en fin–.**

–**Pues bueno Edward, yo no se nada de ti, no salí a recibir la ambulancia cuando llegaste solamente te conocí cuando ya estabas en coma y postrado en cama, no te quiero presionar a que me cuentes nada, te seguiré queriendo de igual modo aunque no me digas nada–. Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi lado y deslizaba un dedo por mi mejilla hasta mi mentón.**

–**Te quiero mucho Bella y gracias por confiar en mí– dije tomando una pausa y tranquilizando mi corazón– pero quiero contarte lo que paso, lo que denoto el echo de que este aquí en una cama.**

**Tallulah – Sonata Arctica**

**  
¿Recuerdas cuando mirábamos como el sol se ponía en la lejanía?  
Y como decías: "esto no acabara nunca"  
Creí cada una de tus palabras y creo que tu también lo hiciste  
Pero ahora dices: "Ey, vamos a pensarlo de nuevo"**

–**Yo amaba a una chica, Tanya para ser más exactos, teníamos una relación de más de 2 años ya, nos conocimos en la universidad mientras yo estudiaba licenciatura en música y ella estaba haciendo un bachillerato para estudiar medicina.**

–**Edward, ¿estas con una chica? – exclamo mi Bella con un tono de reproche, como si yo pudiera escaparme de sus brazos.**

–**No Bella, estaba con ella– hice una pausa para continuar– a principio de año nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa con nuestras familias, yo tenía una idea de lo que le propondría, por lo que disfrutábamos de varios días seguidos de las puestas de sol, ella me decía que nuestro amor no acabaría nunca, pero cuando le propuse matrimonio ella me dijo que de momento no quería dar un paso tan importante en su vida.**

–**Pero que sucedió Edward–.**

**Tomas mi mano y me atraes a ti, tan cerca de ti  
Tengo la sensación que no encuentras las palabras  
Encontré una para ti, bese tu mejilla, dije adiós, y me fui andando  
Sin mirar atrás porque estoy llorando**

.

–**Yo no lo podía creer, ella seguía tan campante como si nada, me acerco a ella nuevamente pero solo bese su mejilla y me aleje de su lado. No sabía que hacer, mis pensamientos eran confusos y yo solo quería buscar una respuesta.**

**.**

**Recuerdo pequeñas cosas, tu apenas lo has hecho nunca  
Dime por que  
No se porque ha acabado  
Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, el paseo que dimos aquella noche  
Espero que tu deseo se cumpliera, el mío me traiciono**

Sueltas mi mano, y simulas una sonrisa para mi  
Tengo la sensación de que no sabes que hacer  
Miro profundamente en tus ojos, dudo un momento...  
¿Por que estas llorando?

**.**

–**Pobre mi niño– sentí un frío más cerca y como una pluma poso sus labios sobre los míos en una tierna caricia que me entregaba las esperanzas para vivir de nuevo.**

–**Tranquila Bella. Un día nos quedamos más rato del acordado, quería de cierta forma reconciliarme con ella, no sé con exactitud lo que deseaba, las estrellas estaban siendo testigos de nuestro beso que iba aumentando de intensidad, hasta que ella rompió el instante mágico y vi que por su mejilla izquierda se deslizaba una tímida lagrima y de su labios exclamaba un –**_**Perdón Edward, pero no puedo**_**–**_**, **_**eso fue lo que me reafirmo que algo andaba mal y no sabía si yo era el causante de aquello.**

–**¿Querías llegar a más con ella Edward? –.**

–**No, para nada, ella estaba un poco encendida esa noche y yo no quería lastimar su orgullo, estaba dispuesto a **_**hacerlo**_** pero algo la detuvo y no se que fue.**

–**Pero no entiendo mucho, ella declino tú propuesta de matrimonio y después quiere que tengan relaciones, ¿qué paso para que estés en una cama de hospital ahora? –.**

–**Yo decidí terminar con ella, me atormentaba día y noche con su lejanía, al tiempo empezaron las burlas hacia mi persona, decía que yo era un impotente que no había sido capaz de tomarla, pero yo Bella no quise porque estaba llorando, no sé tiempo después comprendí la razón– mi voz se quebró un poco y tantee la cama buscándola a ella.**

**.**

**Tallulah, Es mas fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se ha acabado  
Tallulah, encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah,  
Esto podría ser... el cielo**

**.**

–**Me imagino todo lo que sufriste Edward, pero la vida sigue adelante, tienes que vivir.**

–**Si ese sufrimiento fue mínimo en realidad–.**

–**¿Cómo que mínimo Edward? si ella se burlo de ti y tú solo la quisiste respetar–.**

**-**

**Te veo pasear, cogida de la mano con el batería de pelo largo de la banda  
Enamorada de el, o eso parece, esta bailando con mi reina de la belleza  
Ni siquiera me atrevo a saludarte, todavía tragando el adiós  
Pero se que los sentimientos siguen vivos - siguen vivos**

**.**

–**Un día mientras caminaba por los campos de la facultad la vi desde lejos, siempre tan hermosa, era como una rosa hermosa por fuera pero con espinas que cuando te clavabas te dolía hasta el alma. Al día siguiente me la vi con un chico de mi clase que tenía una banda de metal, estaban en una de las salas, Tanya estaba sobre la mesa del profesor sentada con las piernas abiertas y entremedio suyo estaba ese chico, aún estaban con ropa y compartían un beso que me dio hasta asco verlo.**

–**Puedo deducir que nunca antes habías estado en una posición tan comprometedora con ella. No sé Edward a veces dudo de que ella realmente te hubiese amado, te lo digo por el echo de que en poco tiempo ya estaba encaramada con otro, pienso que para ella solamente fuiste un juguete, una entretención con la cual pasaba el tiempo. Perdona la sinceridad de mis palabras pero después de lo que me has contado Edward, no tengo una mejor opinión de esa **_**señorita**_**–.**

–**Lo que duele es que yo no quería apresurar las cosas, yo quería que ambos fuéramos vírgenes al casarnos y…–.**

–**¿Me estas diciendo Edward que eres virgen? –.**

–**Si– no me avergonzaba de decírselo a la mujer que me trajo a la vida nuevamente, si ella no lo era, no me importaría, la amaría igual. – Lo más asqueroso fue verla a ella con él.**

–**¿Cómo que verla Edward? – mi ángel muchas veces era en extremo inocente por lo que me daba cuenta y no entendía mucho de mis palabras.**

**.**

**Perdí mi paciencia una vez, así que castígame ahora  
Siempre te amare, no importa lo que hagas  
Volveré a ganarte si me das una oportunidad  
Pero hay una cosa que debes comprender**

**.**

–**Estaba como muerto Bella, me decía que siempre la iba a amar por sobretodo, no me importaba que ella estuviera con otro, a lo mejor sería momentáneo y después volvería a mí, que ingenuo fui al pensar de esa forma. Un día mientras paseaba por el bosque que colindaba con la universidad escuche unos gritos, pensé, tonto de mí, que había alguien a quien lastimaban, me acerque a una distancia prudente y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían: Tanya estaba en el suelo desnuda con las piernas abiertas mientras había otro chico encima de ella que al mismo tiempo en que la penetraba, la azotaba en los muslos… su expresión era de felicidad, él se separo de ella y se alejo sonriendo hasta un árbol en donde se sentó en el suelo; en el suelo había otro látigo que tomo Tanya y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ese hijo… le aplico un golpe a su masculinidad y otro, él la jalo de los cabellos para depositar un grotesco beso en su boca– tome una pausa, quería contarle todo lo que mis castos ojos habían visto hasta ese momento– y nuevamente bajo su cabeza hasta que se "comió" literalmente su miembro… él le daba latigazos en sus glúteos mientras ella se balanceaba sobre su cosa.**

–**Amor, se cuanto dolor sentiste en un momento como ese–.**

–**Me aleje con lagrimas en mis ojos, quería morir, necesitaba hacerlo, tome mi volvo y corrí y corrí por la carretera, recordaba todos los momentos bellos vividos juntos y también aquel tan… repulsivo, de pronto se me nublo la vista y solo la oscuridad me rodeo, de ahí no recuerdo nada más– le dije a mi Bella, por fin había soltado todo lo que había en mi interior, la espina clavada que me hacia estar inseguro de lo que era el amor ahora estaba expuesta, la herida que había en mi corazón comenzaba a cerrar y su sangrar a decaer.**

–**Edward…– sollozaba, nuevamente lo hacia, me estrecho entre sus brazos y mi cuerpo convulsionaba en sus brazos para desencadenar el llanto.**

–**Bella, yo moriría si algún día tú me dejas, no resistiría de nuevo un golpe como ese en mi corazón.**

–**No te preocupes, mi vida esta unida a la tuya desde el mismo momento en el que pose mis ojos sobre ti y tú tomaste mi mano de manera tenue, como el tacto de una mariposa recién nacida. Eres todo para mí Edward y creo que si algún día tú me dejarás, mi existencia no tendría sentido.**

**Entre lagrimas de mi parte y gemidos provenientes de su boca, nuestros rostros cada vez se acercaban más y más, hasta sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos envolviéndonos en un torrente de amor y tranquilidad, pero sobre todo de ternura infinita.**


	7. Entre penas del recuerdo

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**Entre penas del recuerdo **_

_**.**_

**BellaPOV**

"_**Estaba feliz, la dicha era la mayor viviente en mi corazón. Alegría, magnificencia, orgullo, amor, nada se lograba comparar con todas las emociones que sentía en estos momentos. Después de sellar nuestro compromiso, mi amor de ojos azules tuvo que partir a un extenso viaje de estudios por Europa por lo que la boda se realizaría hasta que él volviera.**_

_**Un mes, dos meses, tres, cuatro, cinco, un año había pasado desde su ida y aún no lo volvía a tener entre mis brazos. Las cartas solo habían durado los primeros 4 meses, en ellas me relataba las maravillas arquitectónicas que se encontraban en París, Moscú, Madrid, Berlín, Atenas, Roma, Londres, todos los lugares en los cuales podríamos haber vivido nuestro amor, él los visito solito, pero sabía en el fondo que era por nuestro futuro y podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder reunirme con él. **_

_**La esperanza siempre estaba en mi corazón de que él volviera y me siguiera amando con la misma intensidad, si está había disminuido un poco, estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él solo por salvar nuestro amor y así estar junto al hombre al cual amaba y quería pasar el resto de mi eternidad, dejar descendencia y que nuestro amor fuera recordado por nuestros hijos, nietos y si teníamos la dicha, la de nuestros bisnietos.**_

_**Ya el quinto mes deje de recibir noticias suyas. Los días pasaban cada vez más lentos, haciendo que las horas y los segundos cada vez fueran muchísimo más despacio para las personas que no se encontraban en la situación en la que yo estaba. Impaciencia, nerviosismo, en mi estomago había un nudo que se había alojado y me hacia la vida mucho más complicada. Hipótesis. Miles de ideas vagaban por mi cabeza y ya no sabia que pensar. La confusión reinaba en cada poro y las neuronas que poseía mi organismo; ya no sabía que hacer, los días seguían pasando y cada uno de ellos se burlaba de mi sufrimiento, los rayos del sol que muchas veces lograban disipar las permanentes nubes, solo hacían empeorar mi dolor, era como si cada rayo fuera una cuchilla que se deslizaba por mi corazón haciéndolo sangrar en silencio por una ausencia que no sabia si alguna vez podría tener remedio.**_

_**Su familia me decía que estuviera tranquila, como si lo pudiera lograr, era estúpida su petición, ya había pasado un año desde su ida y alrededor de 7 meses sin noticias suyas. El compromiso seguía en pie y lo estaba llevando de forma ausente, ayudada por sus padres que infundían fuerzas en mi ser para que no decayera más de lo que ya estaba. Un día su hermano Gerard me informo que partía a Europa a buscar a Edgard, visitaría los lugares en los cuales había posado mi amado y no volvería sin él o por lo menos con noticias suyas. Una vez programado el viaje Gerard partió rumbo a Londres, ultimo destino en el cual Edgard nos había mandado noticias suyas, justo un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, el 13 de septiembre fecha en la cual cumpliría los 18 años.**_

_**Los días pasaban veloces por mi lado, como cuando corría por el bosque y los arboles pasaban rápidamente a mi lado mientras me sumergía en la espesura y oscuridad del mismo. El día tan esperado había llegado –esperado, pero ¿quién esperaba un cumpleaños en donde su prometido estaba ausente y un anillo reposaba en mi dedo? – su familia y la mía habían organizado una intima celebración para festejar un año más de vida. Ahora me pareció que este año era un sinónimo de sufrimiento y el comienzo de una muerte lenta y dolorosa si Edgard no volvía a mi lado.**_

_**Y noticias nada. Hasta que un día después de muchos en los cuales no brillaba el sol para mí, una carta de Gerard fue un pequeño rayo de luz, esta decía que había recorrido todo Londres y después de recorrer mucho había dado con el paradero de Edgard. Mi corazón estaba contento y reía en mi interior. La carta también relataba que Edgard lamentaba haber dejado de comunicarse por tanto tiempo conmigo y me seguía amando cada vez más, pero que volvería en medio año más para realizar nuestro enlace matrimonial.**_

_**Dos años habían pasado desde su partida y ya contaba con 20 años, mi amor volvería en una semana más y llevaríamos a cabo nuestro enlace. Los preparativos estaban listos, el lugar, los cientos de invitados de ambas familias, la comida y mi vestido.**_

_**Nos habíamos traslado desde casa a un antigua iglesia, lo cual me había llamado la atención ya que Edgard solicito expresamente que esta estuviera en las cercanías de un bosque y que el sol no llegara por ningún lado, argumentando que contrajo una enfermedad extraña que no le permitía estar a la luz del sol directamente y venía a buscar una cura también ya que en Londres no la había encontrado.**_

_**Estaba dentro del carruaje que me conduciría a la iglesia y una visión me hizo dudar hasta la medula: la iglesia a oscuras y Edgard que me esperaba en el altar, pero no veía a nadie de mi familia y después todo se volvía rojo, como si ríos de sangre empañaran la iglesia. Pero mi amor era más grande que cualquier duda de último momento, ya no había vuelta atrás porque ahora me encontraba en las afueras de la iglesia a punto de ser feliz.**_

_**Lentamente mi padre abrió la puerta del carruaje, poso su mano delicadamente en la mía y me infundio los ánimos necesarios para salir a una nueva vida. Mis pasos eran torpes de por si, el vestido de un blanco radiante me hacia resaltar más la palidez propia de mi piel, pero no lograba distinguir mucho adentro de la iglesia. Un órgano y las primeras notas de una canción que ya en estos tiempos era la tradicional me indicaron que debía empezar mi peregrinar a la felicidad. A la melodía del Ave María que estaba cantado por un coro de bellas mujeres me introduje de la mano de mi padre en la iglesia. Paso a paso me daba cuenta a mi alrededor que había mucha gente que no conocía, todos eran de una palidez y hermosura casi irreales, todo estaba iluminado con altos cirios por los pasillos de la iglesia y en el altar estaba lo más precioso que mis puros ojos pudiesen alguna vez ver: Edgard, vestido con un hermoso atuendo negro y una capa del mismo color hasta el suelo, mientras su mano estaba estirada hacia mí para recorrer juntos la vida.**_

–_**Amada Bella estas radiante**_**– **_**su voz no era la misma que yo recordaba era mucho más musical, su palidez se había acentuado remarcando los lugares en los cuales estaban sus venas, sus ojos ya no eran azules sino que de un rojo furioso como si fueran verdaderos pozos de sangre, sus facciones que antes habían sido aristocráticas ahora eran mucho más afiladas lo que le hacían darle un aspecto un poco tétrico y los músculos que una vez fueron mi perdición, ahora eran un verdadero tormento al estar tan toscos enfundados en su traje.**_

_**Tome su mano y el choque produjo un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal. Un extremo frío recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas mientras mi mirada estaba atada a la suya. Sabía que este no era el mismo Edgard que yo conocí hace años, algo le había pasado en ese viaje y muy pronto cuando se llevara a cabo nuestra unión lo descubriría.**_

_**El Ave María ya había acabado por lo que reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral que si no es por la voz del sacerdote quien había comenzado la ceremonia, hubiese jurado que esto era un velorio. La titilante luz de las velas daban un reflejo oscuro de las personas y hacían opacarse mucho más las sombras que de por si poseían los ornamentos del altar mayor. Mi mirada se fijo en un gran Cristo crucificado que parecía que estuviese llorando en silencio por la perdida de uno de sus ángeles puesto que sus facciones no eran la típica de amor, compasión al prójimo, nada de eso, a pesar de ser una escultura su cara reflejaba más terror que alivio al observarla.**_

_**Pase la gran parte de la ceremonia absorta observando lo que tenía ante mis ojos y si no hubiese sido por la frialdad de la mano de mi amado, hubiese pensado que esto era más bien una película de terror. Sentí su agarre tensarse en mi mano hasta el punto en el que casi lanzo un gemido de dolor, fue entonces cuando me di vuelta a mirarlo y ver que tenía el aspecto de un cazador al asecho de su presa, fue el detonante de pequeños temblores en mi cuerpo.**_

_**Un destello brillante llamo mi atención y me fije que la ceremonia también tenia una pequeña misa adentro, ya que ahora estaban en el momento de la consagración. Al levantar el sacerdote el cáliz vi como Edgard sacaba su lengua y se relamía su labio inferíos de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Que yo sepa el cáliz contenía vino con unas gotas de agua nada más, a no ser de que en esta ocasión fuera otra cosa. Cuando lo dejo en el altar "sin querer queriendo" derramo unas gotas de vino sobre el mantel el cual era de un blanco impoluto haciendo que fuera mucho más perceptivo al ojo humano el rojo oscuro del vino sobre una superficie blanca.**_

_**Sentí movimiento a mi alrededor y muchos de los presentes de una belleza casi sobrenatural que se encontraban sentados en las ultimas filas, ahora se encontraban en la primera y segunda, medio agazapados sin razón aparente a mis ojos. Mi amado también tenía su espalda semi encorvada hacia adelante pero su agarre además de ser frio estaba tenso en mi mano.**_

_**Posteriormente llego el momento de la comunión, fue aquí donde me vi liberada del agarre de mi futuro esposo; él recibió la hostia y el sacerdote le entrego el cáliz en donde tomo el vino, parecía que era rico ya que fue un gran sorbo, luego comulgue yo y me toco beber del cáliz, el vino tenia un color oscuro, una consistencia viscosa mientras lo paladeaba en mi lengua, pero era un gusto que se me hizo familiar cuando una vez me clave con una aguja mientras cosía uno de mis ajuares y me lleve la yema de mi dedo a la boca, el sabor el mismo de la sangre. Al darme cuenta de que estaba bebiendo sangre solté abruptamente el cáliz haciendo que se derramara un poco de sangre en mi vestido.**_

–_**Te ves más hermosas con esas manchas de sangre sobre tú vestido Bella**_**– **_**me lo había confirmado y ahora veía sus ojos oscurecidos por algo que no sabia como interpretarlo.**_

–_**¿Por qué me hiciste beber sangre si esto tiene que ser vino?**_** –.**

–_**Simple, quería que te fueras familiarizando con el sabor de la sangre**_**– **_**dicho esto muchos gritos acudieron a mis oídos y me di vuelta para mirar a la asamblea, muchas de las personas pálidas tenían en sus brazos a otros de los invitados los cuales parecía que estuviesen desmayados. **_

–_**¿Qué les pasa a esas personas?**_** – **_**ahora si que tenía miedo, esto verdaderamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo horroroso de principio a fin.**_

–_**Digamos que ahora están sintiendo un placer tan fuerte que se mezcla con el dolor que sintieron por la mordida de mis colegas.**_

–_**¿Por qué los mordieron y…?**_**– **_**la pregunta murió en mis labios al ver a mis padres también "desmayados".**_

_**Ahora que apreciaba este paisaje me daba cuenta en una observación más profunda que toda la ropa de los asistentes que estaban "desmayados" se encontraba impregnada de sangre.**_

–_**Es simple Isabella, somos vampiros y necesitábamos alimentarnos**_**–.**

–_**No puede ser posible si tú eres una persona buena, esto tiene que ser una broma…**_**–.**

–_**Me ves, ves la apariencia que tengo, todos los que me acompañan son vampiros igual que yo, en el viaje a Europa hace 2 años tuve un accidente y una de ellas me encontró moribundo en las cercanías del bosque y decidió convertirme, gracias a ella ahora tengo "vida".**_

–_**¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?**_** –. **_**En estos momentos el sacerdote quien anteriormente parecía ausente se dirigió a posarse detrás de mí.**_

–_**Te quiero a ti Isabella**_**–. **_**Dicho esto se acerco a mí, me tomo de los brazos y se dirigió a prisa hasta posar de manera ruda su boca sobre la mía en un beso cargado de deseo, después se dirigió de manera rápida hacia mi cuello al lado donde se encontraba la vena yugular en donde exhalo su frio aliento sobre mi piel.**_

–**¿**_**Estas lista amor?**_** –. **_**Ni siquiera me dejo responder, lo próximo que sentí fue como 2 cuchillas se enterraban en mi cuello mientras bebía gustoso de mi sangre. No se cuanto tiempo en realidad paso, pero hubo un momento en el que una solitaria lagrima descendió por mi mejilla y supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Esperaría la muerte en los brazos de la persona que amaba sin saber realmente en lo que era, la persona que me quito mis sueños y mi felicidad. Antes de perder completamente la noción del tiempo escuche que me decía: **_

–_**No te dejare morir, pero ahora serás como yo aunque estarás sola.**_

_**Días después, no se cuantos en realidad, desperté. Me encontraba tendida en un bosque con el vestido de novia manchado con sangre en la parte superior pero había una diferencia notoria entre el "antes" y el "ahora. Escuchaba todo de una forma mejor, como más nítido en su estado primitivo podía decirse, poseía un tacto más delicado en donde la textura de el pasto, las hojas secas, todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor era en un grado mayor; mi garganta ardía de una forma escandalosa, era un deseo primitivo que había en mi interior, sed podría ser pero no precisamente de agua, todavía retumbaban en mi memoria las palabras corto punzantes de Edgard, "vampiro". Ahora estaba sola y vacía aquí en medio de un bosque sin más compañía que la soledad y la sed que me quemaba por dentro. Debía encontrar sangre para alimentarme y haría lo que fuera por obtenerla. Mis oídos captaron el sonido que realizaban a mucha distancia unos animales por lo que me dirigí corriendo a ver de que se trataba en el camino no me caí cosa fue extraña pero si la condenación que había sido realizada a mi persona tenia sus ventajas, tendría que aprovecharlas en lo que ahora seria mi vida.**_

_**Una gran manada de ciervos se abría paso ante mis ojos, sus cuellos expuestos, la sangre caliente corriendo a gran velocidad por sus venas, los latidos apresurados de sus corazones, todo me llamaba a gritos a que fuera a por ellos, por lo que siguiendo mis instintos más primarios me abalance sobre ellos. Clavar colmillos, succionar, desgarrar, lamer y repetir un mismo ciclo nuevamente, me los había bebido a la gran mayoría, ahora solo quedaban los cuerpos fríos e inertes que esperaban una futura descomposición. Mi aspecto no era el mejor, si el vestido si ya en si estaba manchado en la parte superior con sangre, ahora de blanco no tenia nada, estaba totalmente de un color rojizo oscuro y lleno de ramitas, pelos y hojas secas.**_

_**Y así fueron pasando los años y años. Mi existencia era monótona y vacía, no tenia a nadie que fuera de mi misma especie y las confusiones muchas veces me hacían cometer algunos errores que hasta el día de hoy me pesaban".**_

**Había decidido dejar a Edward un rato solo, quería pensar un poco en mi misma, en los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido, pero no se porque mi mente viajo al pasado, a aquel en el que fui feliz hasta cierto punto, hasta que la eternidad se cruzo en la vida de mi prometido y tomo decisiones por ambos sin antes consultármelo.**

**Ahora la vida la miraba con otros ojos, pero siempre con cuidado tratando de evitar todo lo que me pudiera causar algún tipo de riesgo tanto a mí como a otros seres humanos. No quería ser la novia que tomara decisiones sin consultarle al novio o cualquier similar, ya que el sufrimiento que había tenido y las noches en las cuales las lagrimas secas salían a flote habían sido incalculables. Siempre me perseguiría la imagen de la novia que "murió" en el altar por su amado, la que le robaron todo y la dejaron vacía.**

**Pero ahora todo era distinto, amaba a Edward como nunca me imagine que podría amar a un hombre nuevamente y estaba lista para contarle mi gran secreto, solo esperaba de que no me abandonara pese a la adversidad y el riesgo que estaba latente como cada palpito que daba el corazón de Edward al encontrarse junto a mí.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a:**** Erill Cullen, paky, yolabertay, Rosa Cullen Facinelli y T.K. Kira quienes dejaron un hermoso review en el capítulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, aunque si lo sé… fue demasiado trágico en cuanto a la forma en que convierten a Bella T_T, pero les digo que será más que necesario para la continuación de la historia.**

**Se cuidan.**


	8. Futuro Incierto

**Summary:** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.

.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

.

**  
Futuro Incierto  
**

**.******

**BellaPov******

.

**  
Otro día que comenzaba, otra sesión de desesperación de no poder irme lejos con mi amor, en fin era otro día de aquellos. Muchas veces pienso que si en mi vida humana tuve de aquellos días en los que me visitaba cierta "persona", ahora que era vampiro había algunos días al mes que aumentaba mi apetito por la sangre animal, eran las cosas que aunque fueran mínimas me recordaban que un día fui humana y en la transformación quedaron vestigios de lo que **_**murió**_** un día en mí.**

Tiempo. Gran viajero que me conducía por infinidad de etapas con humanos fríos en su comportamiento y otros cálidos en el mismo. Ahora frente a mis ojos tenía una de las más preciosas criaturas escapadas de los cielos, mi consciencia fantasiosa me hacia imaginar que era uno de los mitológicos dioses del Olimpo, era un Zeus en versión moderna, pero a diferencia del de la mitología griega, Edward no era mujeriego ni nada por el estilo; era un corazón roto de dolor por mucho tiempo, sumido en las más crudas profundidades del desamor, pero ahora ya no más, después de mucho tiempo perdido había encontrado su muelle; yo había encontrado mi barco con el afrontaría cual tormenta marítima o lo que se nos viniese encima sin importar nada más que nuestro amor y nuestra pequeña _**diferencia**_**.**

De manera muy tenue los rayos de un tímido sol se filtraban por la habitación de Edward. Las hojas de los arboles parecían cobrar vida después de un largo tiempo en las sombras de la noche. En la estancia se escuchaban unos débiles ronquidos provocados por cierta _**personita**_** que ya se encontraba sin ninguna de las máquinas para que lo ayudaran a vivir, nadie ni siquiera Carlisle se explicaba la rápida evolución que había tenido el organismo de Edward solo que entre toda la sanación de su cuerpo, sus preciosos ojos aun seguían viendo al vacío, era lo que entristecía a mi frío corazón, el no poder hacer nada para su bien, que la ciencia de momento no le estaba dando una solución a su problema.**

Su cuerpo ya estaba en vías de recuperación, las marcas que dejaron las máquinas que por meses estuvieron conectadas a su anatomía eran de un suave color lila; su pelo desordenado en un comienzo ahora estaba mucho más largo y había perdido un poco de la luminosidad con el cual había llegado en estado el día del accidente; su contextura ya no era la del muchacho delgado pero musculoso que llego, ahora estaba más "rellenito" por decirlo de algún modo, los alimentos sólidos le habían acentuado de forma maravillosa, pero todavía no podía controlar bien su esfínter; su piel ya no era la translucida, era un blanco normal y no enfermizo; sus uñas estaban cortadas por su enfermera personal; su mentón lucia sin ningún vello que provocara la hiperventilación en otra persona que no fuera yo; y lo más maravilloso de su cuerpo de angelito del pecado eran sus ojos, los pozos esmeraldas más hermosas que una inmortal como yo pudo apreciar durante los muchos años de "vida" que tenia, era como ver reflejada el alma de la persona que estaba enfrente, no sabría describirlos con precisión, me hipnotizaban, me hundía en ellos y navegaba por las profundidades de su vida, era algo sin comparación alguna, me veía en ellos y lo veía al mismo tiempo a él, un libro abierto sin duda se le asemejaba mucho más.

–¿Bella? – su voz, aterciopelada era como si con una pluma recorrieran todo mi cuerpo de manera lenta pero causando estragos con la forma de los movimientos de ella, una voz preciosa digna de un músico.

–¿Dime Edward? –.

–Mmm… pues verás… es algo incomodo para mi pedirte esto amor… pero… mmh… me siento… eh un poco húmedo– uuf lo que le costaba aun a mi amor era pedirme que le viera sus pañales, pobrecito mi pequeño, se avergonzaba del estado en el que se encontraba, pero yo antes que ser su… ¿Qué era de él?, bueno pues era su enfermera, así que me dispondría a verlo.

–Ok, no te preocupes Edward, yo te vere–.

–Pero Bella si te incomoda o algo, yo lo puedo hacer, no te preocupes es más yo lo hare, solo… eh eh… déjame las cosas al alcance de la mano y yo lo hare–.

–No Edward, tú no harás nada de nada, estas a mi cuidado y yo… eeeh gustosa cumplo mis funciones si hubiese sido humana estaría sonrojada a más no poder, "gustosa", gustosa estaría de ver nuevamente eeeh… bueno una parte de él.

–Bella, escúchame…–no, no dejaría que se lamentará por no ver, así que rápidamente me acerque a su lado y silencie su boca en un lento pero tierno beso.

–Está bien, tú ganas Bella–.

Tenía las toallas, los talcos para higienizarlo, las cremas hidratantes y los pañales para adultos limpios que le colocaría. Su hermosa cara estaba blanca, más de lo normal, su cuerpo tiritaba y no precisamente de frio, ahora que estaba "despierto" tenía una mayor conciencia sobre las cosas que como enfermera realizaba en su cuerpo y que tiempo atrás pasaban desapercibidas para él.

Lentamente me posicione en la orilla de su cama y con mis manos tantee el limite de su cintura y la orilla de los pañales, su pecho estaba desnudo expectante de algo, pero no me quería aventurar a algo que sabía que no estaba dentro de lo estrictamente profesional. Pero la tentación con este hombre siempre me superaba, mis traviesos dedos se dirigieron trazando un camino lento pero seguro en forma ascendente por todo su pecho para después deslizarlos hacia abajo.

–Mmm…– por lo visto Edward ya estaba tratando de reaccionar en muchos sentidos.

Retire la frazada de su cuerpo para dejarlo así solo en sus pañales, acaricie sus muslos en ascenso hasta llegar a los tirantes que sujetaban los extremos de estos, lentamente los solté y retire la parte delantera, mis ojos aun no se lograban acostumbrar a semejante miembro que había cerca de mis manos. Los más oscuros pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, como sería tenerlo en mi boca, recorriendo cada centímetro de esta, mejor no me imaginaba si eso estaba en otra parte – ¿qué te pasa Bella, porqué esos pensamientos? – mi subconsciente ahora venía hacer acto de presencia, pero lo menos sirvió para que me bajara la "temperatura" literalmente hablando.

Tome con mis manos las toallas higienizantes, las separe y comencé a limpiar sus partes intimas, con cada roce que le daba "accidentalmente" a su cuerpo este se estremecía entre mis manos, de su boca escapaban pequeños jadeos, creo que por vergüenza más que nada. Una vez limpio envolví el pañal sucio y lo tire al basurero que había en la habitación, con mis manos le coloque crema hidratante para evitar posibles heridas, esparciéndola con movimientos lentos deleitándome con el tacto de su cuerpo varonil.

–Be… Be… lla ah– su voz se escuchaba notoriamente débil, entrecortada con pequeños jadeos, –¿le estaría causando daño alguno? –.

–¿Te molesta Edward? –.

–No, para nada Bella,… quisiera… no sabes lo placentero que haces este momento…– exclamo nuevamente entre tímidos gemidos mientras yo seguirá con mis movimientos esparciendo un poco más de crema.

Quería, pero no debía, era algo poco ético si lo _**besaba**_**, así solo guarde el momento en mi mente y lo solté, le esparcí talco y coloque el pañal limpio en su cuerpo, con movimientos rápidos asegure este bloqueándole a mis ojos una visión demoledora.**

–Disculpa Edward, pero mi autocontrol…eeeh estaba fallando, discúlpame–. Si él supiera todo lo que pensé de seguro estaría del rojo más oscuro, cercano al morado en sus mejillas sobretodo.

–Me tienes que contar muchas cosas de ti Bella, una cosa es que no te pueda ver, pero aun así te siento y soy muy perceptivo, sé de sobremanera que hay algo misterioso en ti, eso es lo que me enamora cada día que pasa de la mujer que eres, siento que cada silencio que compartes conmigo me entregas un pedazo de tú alma, pero me gustaría que tú no sé… me contarás más sobre ti, tengo curiosidad, quiero saber todo de ti, aunque sea lo que sea te seguiré amando hasta el fin.

En estos momentos solo quería ser humana, tan solo deseaba ahuyentar los temores que estaban alojados en su mente y corazón, pero no sabia de que forma; ahora le veía las cosas malas al vampirismo lo que muchos años soporte en forma silenciosa ya que era el destino que me habían impuesto y de cierta forma me cortaron en los 20 años, una súper velocidad que sacaba muchas ventajas sobre mi amado, piel, inmortalidad muchas características que alejarían hasta el más valiente de mi lado, –¡maldita mente! – todo lo pensaba con demasiada fluidez y ya no aguantaba mucho más, era cierto que los vampiros no llorábamos, ni entrabamos en estado de shock mucho menos, pero solo quería que ocurriera un milagro, que una tímida lagrima se deslizara por mi mejilla y así de una forma u otra dejar salir el dolor de mi cuerpo eterno.

–Edward, yo te amo más que a nada en esta vida, pero hay mucho que tú no sabes de mi y no sé si realmente yo sea lo mejor o la mujer más esplendida que pudiese haber en este mundo.

Ahora ya su cuerpo estaba tapado hasta la cintura por la frazada, lloraba silenciosamente y mi corazón quería gritarle a los 4 vientos la verdad, pero tenía miedo, a la soledad, al rechazo, a la humillación, al olvido, a todo lo que me pudiera ocasionar, pero sabia que un día ese día tan temido tendría que llegar, para bien o para mal, era algo inevitable si quería él continuar con esta "relación".

Mientras me encontraba sumergida en la confusión y a la vez felicidad por las palabras dichas por Edward, distinguí a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban con dirección a la habitación de Edward, el olor era el de Carlisle. Lentamente toco la puerta y después entro. Al verme en su cara aparecieron facciones de preocupación –_**¿qué sucede Bella? **_**– me dijo mentalmente a lo cual yo respondí negando con la cabeza y mientars mis labios pronunciaban un silenciosa nada.**

–Buenos días Edward, Bella, ¿cómo han estado? –.

–Yo bien doctor– respondió una aterciopelada voz –pero estoy aburrido ya de estar aquí sin hacer nada productivo, es cierto que estoy ciego, pero me puedo mover y con una mujer tan hermosa como lo es Bella, creo que podría disfrutar más de la vida, el aire libre, ¿no lo cree usted doctor? –.

–Pues bien Edward, te traigo buenas noticias, dadas las buenas condiciones en las cuales te encuentras, estas de alta, claro que con muchas indicaciones – dijo un emocionado Carlisle mientras posaba sus ojos sobre mi persona, _**llévalo contigo Bella, nada malo podrá pasarte a él ni a ti, se aman lo suficiente y eso ya es un escudo frente a los miedos que tienen ambos**_**–.**

–¿Edward tienes donde ir? – le pregunto Carlisle, quería que me dijese que si, aunque me tuviera que distanciar de él, tenia miedo de lo que un momento de descontrol pudiese ocasionarnos.

–No, no recuerdo a ningún familiar ni conocido que tenga, así que no tengo donde ir – y ahí estaba mi respuesta, como buena "polola" tendría que darle cobijo en mi casa.

–Eh bueno verás Edward, mmm… solo si quieres aceptas, ahm no hay presión ni nada, pero pero yo te puedo dar cobijo en mi casa– estaba dicho ya ahora solo tenía que esperar su respuesta.

–¿De verás Bella? ¿no te incomodaría para nada?¿tú familia no dirá nada? – .

–Si Edward te lo propongo porque te quiero y no me incomoda para nada que estas en mi casa, familia, no te preocupes no tengo, lo más cercano que tengo a familia es Carlisle que fue quien me acogió cuando llegue a Forks.

–Bien no se hable más Edward, desde hoy vivirás con Bella, pero tienes que asistir periódicamente a los controles médicos tanto para ver como siguen tus huesos y para ver la evolución que va teniendo tú vista, desde ya cualquier malestar o molestia que tengas, no dudes en decírselo a Bella, ella te cuidara y si considera necesario te traerá de nuevo al hospital, demás esta decirlo, pero tienes que salir del hospital en silla de ruedas y estar en reposo absoluto mínimo una semana, después lentamente te puedes colocar de pie, pero apoyado en un andador, a ver que más…– dijo Carlisle como si su mente no pudiese retener más información, aún no perdía los rasgos humanos en su totalidad y eso es lo que más me gustaba de él– creo que no se me queda nada más en el tintero, ah si claro, que sean felices y cuídense mutuamente.

–Gracias doctor Carlisle– dijo mi amado.

–Carlisle, para ti Edward, me haces sentir viejo– esas bromas en doble sentido de Carlisle–.Se dirigió hacia la puerta y una vez en las afueras de ella me grito– Bella estas de vacaciones de manera indefinida y es una ORDEN–.

–Pero…– ya no tenía nada que decir, era en vano, en la habitación estábamos solos Edward y yo.

–Bueno Bella creo que a llegado el momento de conocernos más y que mejor manera para que te sientas segura que en tú hogar, me tendrás a tú merced- dijo la voz aterciopelada más perfecta que existiese.

–Pues si, creo que guardare tus cosas mientras tanto tú solo quédate tranquilo mientras yo hago lo demás– fue lo que le dije, intentando calmarlo y calmarme a mi.

_**Todo saldrá bien Bella, el amor es más fuerte.**_****

A una velocidad anormal guarde todo, sentía como los ojos de Edward se clavaban en mi dirección mientras eran guiados por el sonido de mis pasos, sabia que esto acrecentaría mucho más las dudas que él poseía sobre mi persona, pero a estas alturas, que más daba si ya estábamos juntos en esto.

–Ya esta todo listo Edward, iré a buscar una silla de ruedas para sacarte hasta mi automóvil.

Corrí literalmente a velocidad humana por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción del hospital, solicite la silla de ruedas y me comprometí a devolverla el día siguiente, de paso anuncie mis vacaciones, innecesarias para mí, pero si quería estar con Edward debería de dejar de ayudar en el hospital. Ya de vuelta a la habitación Edward se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y se notaba que algo lo inquietaba.

–Volví Edward, ¿qué sucede? – me maldecía internamente por no poder leerle la mente me maldecía internamente por no poder leerle la mente, pero los dones no eran cien por ciento rentables.

–Nada, solamente pensaba en que no te podre ayudar en mucho en el hogar, así que si te aburres de mi me dejas dormir en el patio– dijo mi amado poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

–Muy gracioso Edward, sabes que yo _**puedo **_**con todo, nunca dormirás en el patio, en mi hogar y corazón siempre habrá un lugar para ti.**

–Por eso te amo Bella, por la sinceridad que me demuestras en tú actuar.

Lentamente juntamos nuestros labios haciendo que el tiempo se paralizará para nosotros, su respiración se volvió dificultosa por lo que muy a mi pesar debí de romper el beso, nuestras frentes quedaron unidad y exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre mi helado rostro.

–¿Listo Edward para comenzar una nueva vida? – le pregunte, aunque ya sabía de sobra lo que me respondería.

–Siempre listo y dispuesto para ti amor–.

Lo coloque en la silla con su ayuda, él en sus piernas llevaba un bolso con algunas prendas obsequiadas por Carlisle y yo en mi corazón llevaba puestas todos mis sueños en que esto funcionaría pese a ser _**distintos**_**.**

Con cuidado lo deposite en el asiento del copiloto del vehículo, mientras colocaba en sus piernas una frazada, abroche con un cinturón de seguridad su torso, él me dirigió una dulce sonrisa a lo cual no pude negarme la tentación de posar levemente mis labios en los suyos, fue solo un roce, pero aun así sentí la corriente eléctrica que embargo nuestros cuerpos. Coloque la llave y partimos rumbo a mi hogar, el que sería testigo de una de las más grandes manifestaciones de amor alguna vez vistas.

*

**Continuará...******

*

**  
Saludos.**

**Pero antes… hay que darle las gracias a las personas que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Rosa Cullen Facinelli, T., yolabertay, Anabella Cullen y a todo el que lee y no deja un review, bueno así es la vida.**


	9. Llegada

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**Capitulo 8**

*****

**Llegada**

*****

**EdwardPOV**

*****

**Las sensaciones que despertaban las manos de Bella en mi cuerpo eran devastadoras, un huracán se quedaría corto ante los pensamientos que me embargaban en momentos como cuando mi amada me cambiaba. Detestaba de sobremanera sentirme como un inútil y pedirle que me cambiará los pañales, era deplorable, cualquier hombre sería él quién cuidase a su amada o haría lo posible si es que era el caso contrario de que fuera una ayuda mínima ante todo; pero esto era triste, me daba pena a mi mismo porque no era un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente como para realizar una acción como lo era el higienizarme. Claro además del sentimiento de culpa que anidaba en mi cada vez más vivo corazón, también se encontraba una pequeña dosis de lujuria, de esos deseos contenidos que nunca pudieron tener la liberación hasta antes del accidente, porque ahora se liberaban de manera tenue ante las caricias de Bella, no era que me excitase demasiado me controlaba ante todo y hacia todos los intentos posibles por colocar mi mente en blanco para así no causar una reacción "involuntaria" de mi **_**amigo.**_

**Una de las noticias más maravillosas que alguien como yo hubiese podido recibir fue el que Carlisle –como me dijo que lo llamará desde ahora– me diera el alta. Si el alta médica. Quién lo diría él que un día fue un cuerpo casi inerte ahora podía salir quizás no por sus propios medios del hospital, pero tenía al fin la libertad que tanto ansiaba en secreto. Después de todas las recomendaciones habidas y por haber que me dio Carlisle, referente a lo que tenía que hacer en caso de sentirme mal, creo que nos dejo solos, por lo que Bella rápidamente arreglo la ida del hospital hasta ahora a un hogar.**

**Sin duda alguna lo que me venía como el anillo al dedo era que tenía un hogar, si el alojamiento me lo brindaría mi amada Bella. Aún no sabía lo que me depararía este nuevo destino en el que incurriría, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría la felicidad que un día me fue negada. **_**Tanya**_**. Ese nombre se me vino como un flash a la mente, ella formaba parte de un pasado oscuro que casi termino con mi vida, pero ahora sabia que **_**ese**_** solo había sido un capitulo siniestro que solo quedaba por olvidar. Tenía un presente y esperaba que también un futuro junto a la mujer que amaba, en mi cabeza albergaba todas mis ilusiones frustradas, todos los demás sueños que fui añadiendo a medida de que los días –todos oscuros en mi caso–, pasaban de manera lenta por mi lado.**

**Quería todo con Bella, una relación sólida basada en el amor, la confianza, la honestidad, el respeto, la tolerancia, la empatía, la sinceridad, en fin… todos los valores que me habían inculcado los quería compartir con ella. Me imaginaba llegar viejito a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano y le declaraba mi amor una vez más, nada se interpondría en nuestro camino rumbo a la felicidad, ver realizados mis sueños personales, terminar mi licenciatura en música y quizás tener una gran casa en donde colocaría un piano de cola para poder tocar las más bellas melodías para mi amada. **

**Pero lo que más quería en mi vida eran hijos. Si, formar una familia en donde Bella sería mi esposa y estaríamos rodeados de niños, bueno, aunque no le había comentado ningún plan que estaba tramando mi mente suponía que ella querría ser madre en algún momento de su vida; me visualizaba con 2 niños como mínimo, lo ideal sería la parejita, una niña con mi pelo cobrizo y los ojos de Bella y un niño con el pelo de Bella mientras que sus ojos serían esmeraldas, como los míos. Reí un poco de mi mismo, estaba recién de alta y dejando atrás un estado de coma y ya planificaba mi familia con Bella. Bueno los sueños nunca son imposibles en su totalidad.**

**Mientras iba en al automóvil con Bella, no dejaba de pensar en mis sueños quería realizarlos, eran mi motor para seguir además de su amor, pero tenía dudas, no sabia si mi **_**amigo**_** funcionaría bien ahora después del accidente, además de todo sabia solo lo técnico y básico que tendría que hacer, me ayudo mucho la lectura de ciertos libros de biología en algún momento y algunos románticos un poco subidos de tono, pero llevar la teoría a la práctica para un inexperto como yo, era demasiado complicado aunque sabia por algunos amigos en que todo se daba en el momento y uno se dejaba llevar por el amor y las sensaciones.**

**Un aire tibio llegaba hasta mi piel, a mí alrededor no sentía el frio conciliador que me proporcionaba el helado cuerpo de mi Bella, al contrario de manera suave ese aire que reconocí posteriormente como aire acondicionado me daba la temperatura justa en este momento. Sentía que a veces el automóvil subía y bajaba de manera lenta por lo que supuse eran trozos disparejos de la autopista o carretera, en verdad no sabia a donde me dirigía pero poco importaba en verdad.**

–**¿En qué piensas Edward? – la voz de mi amada me despertó de mis ensoñaciones en las cuales me sumergí por un tiempo ilimitado quizás.**

–**Eeeeeh pensaba en muchas cosas… en lo que a pasado últimamente y bueno, tengo un poco de miedo… no sé, al futuro quizás, en fin– era la más pura y santa verdad, en el futuro resumía mis sueños y mis objetivos.**

–**Edward yo no quiero que tengas miedo de nada, siempre te protegeré de los peligros que nos asechen y bueno el futuro, el futuro lo construimos nosotros mismos, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro todo estará bien– esas eran las palabras que mi corazón anhelaba escuchar.**

–**Gracias, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras– lentamente sentí la mano de Bella posarse sobre mi muslo en un gesto conciliador.**

–**Edward vamos llegando ya a "nuestro hogar" – la velocidad disminuía a cada momento hasta quedar en cero, mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente por el miedo a lo desconocido, quizás era con una mezcla de ansiedad.**

**No había alcanzado siquiera a respirar de manera más normal cuando ya sentía un frio aire que golpeaba mi cuerpo, unos delicados brazos me rodearon y a la vez me cubrían con una gruesa manta.**

–**Bella no te preocupes yo me bajo solo yo… –pero ya no alcance a decir nada más porque me encontraba suspendido entre el frio aire y su gélido cuerpo; mis nalgas tocaron una superficie más tibia lo que supuse sería la tela del asiento de la silla de ruedas.**

**De manera un poco más rápida de lo normal sentí que Bella empujaba la silla hasta llegar creo hasta lo que sería una puerta ya que oí el chirrido de está al abrirse; inmediatamente mi sensible cuerpo noto el ambiente cálido que desprendía un hogar. **

–**Bueno ahora iremos a tú habitación para que te recuestes ya que el viaje igual ha sido un poco agotador– notaba mucha tensión en la voz de Bella y quizás un poco de frialdad también, pero sabia que algo le pasaba y pronto lo averiguaría.**

**La silla avanzaba de manera firme y segura por lo que presumía que era un pasillo, el movimiento se detuvo y escuche como se abría otra puerta más y como la silla se movía nuevamente a lo que yo creí que era la habitación. **

–**¿Bella dónde estamos? – quería reafirmar mis supuestas sospechas.**

–**Estamos en lo que ahora será tú habitación Edward– su voz seguía siendo fría.**

–**¿Qué pasa Bella? Sabes que no te veo, pero presiento que algo te esta dificultando para que estés tranquila–.**

–**Pasa que tengo miedo, no quiero hacerte daño, me vienen muchas cosas a la mente, de cierta forma esto era lo que yo siempre he soñado, pero temo que hay muchas cosas de mi vida que yo no te he dicho y no quiero que esto acabe, temo hacerte sufrir y que te escapes como el agua por entre mis dedos.**

**Ahora entendía sus miedos, su aparentemente frialdad, la falta de contacto que casi se hizo inexistente en todo el trayecto hasta su hogar; era todo producto de que si ella me contaba algunas cosas yo la rechazaría, como si tuviera alguna elección para hacerlo, como si pudiera escapar de mis sentimientos por ella, como si ¡nada!, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella; no temía yo por lo menos, creo fehacientemente que cualquier dificultad que tengamos la podemos superar juntos ya que nuestro amor era más fuerte que nada.**

–**Nunca me harás daño, porque nuestro amor supera todo lo humano– quería infundirle la misma confianza que me había entregado ella momentos antes.**

**Sin decir nada más me tomo por debajo de los brazos para jalarme hacia arriba, el sentir el gélido contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, provoco un ligero temblor que repercutió en el suyo. Delicadamente me movió hasta el tope de la cama en donde me hizo sentarme, luego yo mismo me acosté entregándome al mar de sensaciones que nublaban mi consciencia. Una de sus manos aun seguía sujetando a la mía dándole pequeños círculos a la palma de mi mano con uno de sus pulgares, eso se sentía demasiado bien y placentero.**

–**¿Edward? –.**

–**¿Dime amor? –.**

–**¿Qué pasaría si yo no fuera la chica buena de la película? – eso no me lo esperaba demasiado, ¿es qué acaso Bella tenía algún secreto muy oscuro?.**

–**Pues bueno, ya estamos aquí y creo que todo lo podemos solucionar con mucho amor y respecto– quería infundirle confianza para que ella se abriera ante mi, relatándome algún detalle de su vida.**

–**Gracias Edward, pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que yo te amo demasiado, eres un hombre magnifico y no estoy dispuesta a que por un error mío esto se acabe– ¿error?, ¿que tipo de error pasaba por su cabeza?. Okay lo dejaría pasar por el "momento".**

–**Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes? – necesitaba saber un poco más de ella, quizás debido a su edad tenía este temperamento un poco nostálgico, pero suponía que debería de tener alrededor de unos 19 o más, ya que debía de tener estudios para desempeñar la labor de enfermera en un hospital.**

–**Tengo 20 años ¿y tú? –.**

–**22 años, ahora mejores que nunca– desde que ella estaba a mi lado veía la vida de una forma sin precedente alguno, la felicidad la abrazaba en mis brazos y el amor lo besaba dulcemente.**

–_**Espero que sean muchos años más los que cumplas Edward**_**–. Un silencio tenso surgió entre nosotros nuevamente.**

–**Junto a ti por supuesto Bella– luego de un rato fue lo único que atine a decir. Silencios por su parte nuevamente, esto me preocupaba de verdad, algo había que me ocultaba, pero ¿qué era?.**

–**Iré a prepararte algo para que comas Edward, dame solo unos minutos y no te preocupes demasiado por mí, a veces tengo una personalidad un poco decaída. **

**Me estaba desesperando ya, pero no quería presionarla, algo en mi interior me decía que tenia que ver con su pasado el hecho de que tuviera miedo de esta nueva relación que estaba comenzando conmigo, pero ¿cómo abordar el tema sin hacerla sufrir?. Era algo que con el tiempo esperaba que ella me contase, en caso contrario tendríamos una conversación seria los 2 de la que podían salir buenos resultados.**

**Un tenue olor a carne comenzó a invadir la habitación, cada vez lo olía más cerca acompañado también de unos firmes pasos que supuse eran los se Bella, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la esencia llego de forma salvaje hasta mis ahora muy perceptivas fosas nasales, carne y fresas se podría decir una mezcla que me daba hambre en demasía ahora que ya estaba cerca.**

–**Te preparé un poco de alimento, espero que este apetecible para ti aunque son pocas las veces que cocino, ya sabes casi siempre comía en el hospital o cenaba fuera de casa– ¿con quién cenaría fuera de casa? ¿sola?¿acompañada?.**

–**Que bien muero de hambre en verdad, me comería una vaca en estos momentos– de pronto al escuchar mis palabras estalle en una risa nerviosa que fue seguida por otra muy delicada, perfecta, no había comparación alguna con la risa de mi Bella era como escuchar un coro de ángeles riéndose por alguna travesura cometida.**

**Bella se acero más a mi por lo que presentí y me dio un casto beso en los labios para luego ayudar a que me sentase en la cama, un peso a mi izquierda hizo bajar un poco el colchón, mi amada muy gentilmente coloco algo sobre mi pecho para luego acariciar de forma tierna mi mejilla.**

–**Abre la boca Edward–. Un líquido semi tibio hizo contacto con mi lengua y papilas gustativas para luego descender por mi esófago dándome un placer enloquecedor.**

–**Me vas a creer Bella que ya se me había olvidado lo que era el sabor de la comida, es maravilloso, por cierto muy rica esta sopa, veo que todo lo haces bien– oh eso sonó como frase en doble sentido, espero que ella lo pase por alto.**

–**Que travieso eres Edward, pero no todo lo hago bien, por ejemplo ahora mi autocontrol esta peligrando seriamente ahora–.**

–**¿Y porqué no te descontrolas totalmente conmigo? – le dije extendiendo por mi rostro lo que yo creía que era una sonrisa de lo más pícara.**

–**Te vas a arrepentir Edward– siseo mi amada, me dio un poco de miedo pero como buen hombre que era afrontaría los riesgos de mis acciones.**

**Sentí como retiraba la bandeja que momentos antes estaba en mis piernas, un ruido en el suelo me indico que ahora el plato con mi sopita ya no existía, lo más probable es que el contenido estuviera en el piso derramado junto con los trozos del plato. Sin duda alguna mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para sentir como Bella se posicionaba sobre mi cuerpo y con sus manos de forma fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerme daño me dejaba estampado en el cabecero. Sus labios atacaron los míos con una pasión descontrolada, mi respiración estaba entre cortada y de mi boca se escavan suaves gemidos, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso el cual gustoso se lo concedí, nuestro encuentro fue explosivo recorríamos la cavidad bucal de cada uno maravillándonos del choque eléctrica que nos provocaba la boca del otro, yo sentía el frio de su boca mientras ella la calidez del mío; como deseaba verla en estos momentos, deseaba amarla con locura pero los impedimentos físicos ahí seguían, de pronto la sentí alejarse lo suficiente de mí y respirar agitadamente, yo jadeaba en verdad buscaba el aire que mis pulmones ya no tenían.**

–**Que que … rico fue eso…– dije tratando de sonar lo más explicito posible – quiero más Bella, dame más.**

**No tuve que hacerme de rogar mucho tiempo, pues ya la tenía sentada sobre mí a horcajadas, tomo prisioneros nuevamente a mis labios en un para nada delicado beso, sentía mi corazón latir alocadamente mientras subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo acumulándose en mis mejillas, recorríamos la boca del otro sin darnos ninguna tregua lo suficientemente larga que no fuera la necesaria para respirar; yo enrede mis manos en su suave pelo masajeando su cráneo de forma pausada y ella enredo las suyas en mi creo muy despeinado cabello.**

**Lentamente separo una mano de mi cabello para hacerla bajar con mi mejilla, pasar por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello en donde comenzó a dar suaves masajes al principio para después convertirlos en insistentes, ya no daba más, su boca hacia maravillas en la mía y cierta parte de mi anatomía había despertado a la vida. Con un gran esfuerzo por parte de ambos dejamos de besarnos, ella ahora esta vez se dirigió a torturar mí cuello con sus lamidas y caricias que me proporcionaban sus manos, mis músculos cervicales se encontraban en un estado medio e tensión y relajo, bajo con besos por mi brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a mi muñeca en donde me dejaba besos y mordiscos.**

–**Tienes una piel hermosa Edward– bien eso podría considerarse un halago en un momento como este. Ahora ascendía hasta posarse sobre mi hombro en donde daba pequeños besos y con su nariz exhalaba un frio aliento haciendo un contraste entre la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Siguió dejando un regadizo de besos hasta llegar a lado en donde tenía la yugular, sentía dicha vena latir apresuradamente, la sangre corría por todas las venas de mi cuerpo a causa de la pasión. Lamia, succionaba, besaba y mordía suavemente aquella parte.**

–**No puedo más Edward– fue lo que dijo y sentí como me mordía una vez más fuerte que las veces anteriores mientras yo me aferraba a su pelo, cayendo en un pozo de deseo por mi parte.**


	10. ¿Qué me pasa?

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

*****

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Qué me pasa?**

**BellaPOV**

_**¡Dios mío, ¿que estoy haciendo?! **_** Pensé de manera abrupta mientras mordía cada vez más fuerte su cuello, si no paraba ahora, después lo lamentaría eternamente, **_**esto no era lo que él quiere**_**, notaba una ligera presión en mis colmillos y ¡oh sorpresa! estaban lo suficientemente largos como para perforar la carne de mi amado, serían unos movimientos precisos y podría degustar de el hermoso elixir de su vida a medida de que recorre mis secas venas, solo un pinchazo que sentirá él mezclado con el placer y se terminará **_**todo. **_

**Los pensamientos iban y venían mientras me aferraba cada vez más fuerte de sus alborotados cabellos, pero siempre las cuchillas seguían de cerca de su presa, con mi fría lengua delineaba toda la piel que estaba expuesta, pero de pronto sentí como las manos de Edward se estaban colando por debajo de mi polera mientras éstas dibujaban pequeñas figuras en mi espalda, su cálido tacto causaba estragos en mi fría piel, enviando ondas de placer hacia mi bajo vientre.**

**La situación estaba caliente a más no poder, creo que él al no poseer la vista hacia que su tacto fuera realmente enloquecedor, las caricias que dejaba con sus cálidas manos me hacían querer desgarrarle su ropa y tomarlo en el mismo momento, sabia de su propia boca que era virgen por lo tanto no tendría experiencia y si le sumábamos que yo tampoco la poseía, éramos la dupla perfecta, en el momento equivocado, personas incorrectas y un amor que era insano.**

_**Pero lo quería.**_

**Sus dedos de músico fueron lentamente hacia los contornos de mis senos mientras cambiábamos de posición quedando yo recostaba en la cama y él encima de mí. El peso de su cuerpo se sentía magnifico sobre mi anatomía, sentir cada musculo, cada firmeza de su cálida piel era sin duda alguna un trozo del cielo en mi oscuro mundo.**

–**Bella, ¿real real …mente quieres se… se-guir? – dijo entre sonoros jadeos mientras en su cara comenzaba a distinguir pequeñas gotas de sudor.**

–**Lo quiero todo Edward – fue mi respuesta. Sus labios carmesíes ya se encontraban sobre los míos en un beso que al principio comenzó siendo suave y tierno para convertirse en uno mucho más acalorado.**

**Las suaves sabanas de seda que cubrían mi cama eran las silenciosas amigas que cobijaban cada caricia que prodigaba mí amado en la helada piel de mi cuerpo. Sus manos fueron recorriendo los contornos de mis caderas dejando un camino por mis muslos y allá donde llegaban sus éstas. **

–**Bella creo creo que tendrás que to-tomar tú el man…do de la situación– al decirlo no lo comprendí inmediatamente, pero después si ¡sus piernas!, por Dios ¿es que acaso la pasión cegaba a una vampira?, la respuesta es ¡sí! cegar es poco, creo que al no estar nunca en una situación tan comprometedora con un hombre me hacia prácticamente perder los estribos. –¿Amor que pasa, ya no, ya no quieres seguir? – por ¡Edward bendito! ¿cómo piensa esas cosas?.**

–**No es eso Edward, es solo que tus piernas están delicadas aún y podría hacerte algún daño– le dije suavemente mientras depositaba un "casto" beso en su frente.**

–**¿Bella me quieres dejas así en este estado? – mmm… la verdad es que me pasaría si lo dejaba con tremendo problema, pero no, debo ser fuerte y alejar mis manos de semejante cuerpo de placer.**

–**Edward no me presiones, aún no estás recuperado al 100% y ante todo soy tú enfermera personal, por lo tanto me debes obediencia absoluta– le dije en un tono mandón que no me conocía, él debía de acatar mis órdenes por su propio bien.**

–**¿Qué sugiere mi señora enfermera? – **_**se te ocurren varias ideas Bella **_**dijo mi morbosa mente.**

–**Una ducha te vendría bien– mi tono fue un poco drástico, pero no quería ser empalagosa ni darle falsas oportunidades, no iba a pasar nada de nada, aunque lo desease. **

**Nuestros cuerpos se fueron separando de a poco, en su **_**mirada**_** pude percibir una nota de desconcierto y malestar, sabía que mi precioso ángel de cristal deseaba continuar, pero no quería hacerle daño, ¡maldita la hora en que soy vampira!.**

_**Pero gracias a que eres vampira, haz podido conocer nuevamente el amor ese en el que un día creíste fehacientemente y tú prometido lo tiro por la borda, ese amor que un día te hizo caminar hasta altar y estar frente a Él, ese amor que un día nació y tú amado lo acabo contigo en sus brazos. La vida te da una nueva oportunidad con Edward aprovéchala y no dejes que los recuerdos del pasado con Edgard interfieran en la relación.**_

**¡No! esos recuerdos ya no deben de volver, el pasado ahí está, mi presente es Edward y mi futuro mi Edward. Me sente en la orilla de la cama mientras acomodaba mi ropa y cabello, aún en mi piel se sentía el calor de la suya, aún impregnados en mí estaban la esencia de la dulzura y pasión de sus labios al mezclar nuestros alientos.**

–**Te iré a preparar la ducha Edward, vuelvo en unos minutos– le dije con la voz más sería y profesional que pudiese poner después de semejante escenita.**

**No me di vuelta atrás ni nada, solo con la vista al frente y la cabeza alta, no podía decir siempre digna, porque eso hace muchos años había muerto, pero iba con la confianza de que la decisión que en esos momentos había tomado era la correcta. Correcta para la salud física de Edward, incorrecta para su ego masculino, a nadie le gustaba que lo rechacen, más teniendo un cuerpo de dios del Olimpo como el de Edward. Y bueno, yo tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, creo que ni aunque me introdujera a una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo me quitaría el "calor interior".**

**Al llegar a la puerta del baño, giré la manilla y la puerta se abrió lentamente, un tenue olor a canela inundo mis fosas nasales seguidas de uno dulce también, vainilla. Sonreí melancólicamente pero antes de que los recuerdos inundarán mi mente, me puse a arreglar todo para un baño de Edward. Llene la bañera con agua caliente, la que medí con un termómetro quedando adecuada para la piel de un humano, las toallas estaban a mano y eran de un color blanco inmaculado, ambas grandes, una para el cuerpo y otra para el cabello. En las cercanías estaba un frasco de perfume que había comprado en una ocasión en la que salí a colación en el hospital, seguido de más artículos masculinos.**

**Una vez que estuvo todo terminado, fui a buscar a el modelito que descansaba en la cama. Su "mirada" estaba perdida en la inmensidad del techo, sus manos formaban puños que tenía como prisioneras a las sabanas, haciendo que éstas se arrugasen en algunos lugares y de su boca salía una melodía que cautivo mis sentidos.**

**Verlo así me hacia querer ayudarlo, correr a complacerlo, pero tenía miedo, un miedo infinito a que en algún momento mi fuerza sobrehumana causará destrozos en él, ¿ya lo había dicho?, pues bueno lo repito de nuevo, me exaspera la situación.**

**De sus labios dejo de salir la pequeña sinfonía que escuchaban mis agudos oídos, su respiración se acelero un poco y los puños que antes había formado, ahora se deshicieron acariciando suavemente las sabanas. Deseaba que esas caricias fueran hechas en mi cuerpo, que no pararán hasta hacerme perder la razón, ¡¿pero qué mierda me pasa?!.**

–**Edward el baño está listo, te colocaré en la silla para que vamos– él no dijo nada solo murmuro algo por lo bajo que me sonó a **_**¡qué mujer!**_**, mientras yo caminaba a él. Con movimientos pausados lo coloque en la silla para conducirlo al baño, mientras no hablábamos nada ¡maldición, ¿qué hice ahora?!. Una vez en esté lo deje cerca de la bañera, subí sus brazos y comencé a desnudarlo mientras me deleitaba con su cuerpo.**

_**Es todo tuyo.**_

_**Ese cuerpo del placer te pertenece.**_

_**Esos abdominales pronunciados tienen tú nombre.**_

_**Los ojos que te "miran" buscan tú amor.**_

_**Los labios que te besan, quieren hacerte suya.**_

**La polera que cubría su torso fue a dar a cualquier lugar del piso. Lentamente mis manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones para deslizarlos por sus caderas hacia abajo, Edward entiendo lo que hacía apoyo sus manos en la orilla de la silla, levantando así sus caderas, dejando a la vista una muy bien dotada parte de su anatomía.**

–**¿Está ya todo listo? – pregunto con esa voz tan aterciopelada que posee, pese al accidente nunca la perdió.**

–**Si– pronuncie, mientras sus ojos me "miraron" buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que implícitamente quedo formulada en al aire. Con grandes esfuerzos se puso de pie y con mi ayuda llego hasta la bañera afirmándose en la mampara que la rodeaba, un pie primero y luego el otro, sus manos hacían todo lo posible por no tocarme, no sabía a qué se debía si yo solamente hacia las cosas por su bien.**

–**¿Me ayudas por favor? – claro, haría todo lo que me pidiera siempre y cuando no le causará daño alguno. Suavemente fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentado en la bañera mientras el agua cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero sus hombros y pecho se encontraban disponibles para mi propio deleite.**

–**¿Te ayudo con el agua? – solo obtuve como respuesta un asentimiento con su cabeza. Con un vasito mediano sacaba agua de la bañera y la dejaba caer suavemente en su cuerpo, rápidamente corría el agua por su cuello y hombros para seguir aventurándose por el pecho y lo que quedaba de su abdomen al descubierto, mientras se juntaba con la demás que me ocultaba la visión más pecaminosa de si mismo.**

–**Bella, ¿me podrías decir donde están las cosas para lavarme, por favor? – no, no iba a dejar que una "discusión" me alejará de su lado, ante todo está mi ética profesional y debía cuidarlo como lo requería, aún no me confiaba de su tan rápida recuperación. La botella de shampoo se encontraba al otro lado de Edward por lo que debí cruzarme por encima suyo, mojándome a su vez con su cuerpo y retirándome de inmediato; extendí un poco del cremoso contenido en mis manos para dirigirlo al rebelde cabello de mi amado. –Bella no tienes que hacerlo– dijo, pero no le preste la mayor atención, seguí con mi masaje dejando que mis dedos recorrieran su cráneo y a la vez tocando sus suaves mechones cobrizos de pelo.**

–**Sabes Edward creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, si quieres hacer el amor conmigo, tienes que saber muchas cosas acerca de mi persona, pero tienes que recuperarte antes de ahondar en esta relación– le dije con voz temerosa, estaba dispuesta a seguir, pero, ¿querría él involucrarse con una vampiresa?.**

–**¿Porqué me lo dices mientras me bañas? creo que es verdad he estado un poco "subido en ánimos" contigo, pero yo te quiero de verdad Bella, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí, cuidándome, queriéndome, esperando que pueda brindarle algo a cambio; pero con esto que me dices me desespero un poco, si hay algo que me quieras decir puedes hacerlo libremente, solo te pido que no tomes en cuenta las discapacidades físicas que poseo en este momento, solo se tú– dijo mi ángel, **_**solo se tú**_** si supieras Edward con quién te estás involucrando en realidad.**

–**Cada cosa a su tiempo Edward, por ahora disfrutemos del presente aunque no sepamos que nos depara el futuro– con una profunda observación filosófica di por zanjado el tema que yo misma abrí. Mire a mí alrededor buscando una esponja para enjabonar su cuerpo, al encontrarla coloque un poco de jabón y comencé a masajear sus hombros, cuello, pecho y brazos. –¿Podrías levantar tus piernas por favor? – uf venia la parte difícil, el inferior de su cuerpo.**

–**¿Y si me levanto mejor?, alcanzarías todos los lugares que yo no puedo– y lo decía muy inocentemente ¡hombre pecaminoso!.**

–**Está bien Edward pero apóyate en mi, ¿sí? – haciendo caso mi querido alumno, se apoyo en mi cuerpo mientras se paraba lentamente, mire "sin querer queriendo" hacia abajo y trague en seco.**

–**¿Seguirás ayudándome? – mire hacia abajo nuevamente y mi mente empezó a maquinar cosas malvadas, si, cosas muy malas que podía hacer con este muchacho. No pronuncie ni media palabra de por medio, solo deslice la esponja por su cuello nuevamente, baje por su pecho y la deslice por el contorno de su cintura para seguir con sus marcadas caderas, de un lado hasta el otro, baje otro poquito más, pero omití aquella "parte" tan pronunciada de su anatomía. Sus piernas se encontraban cubiertas por un vello rubio oscuro y unos músculos que prometían muchas noches de placer ¡ah mente caliente!, mejor me concentraba en seguir bajando hasta sus pies, grandes y blancos, fuertes y que me decían que recorrería todos los caminos conmigo, está era la tercera vez que le echaba jabón a la esponja y el rastro que dejaba a su paso eran pequeñas burbujas con olor a hombre, esa esencia que se impregnaba en mis fosas nasales y se hacía más apetecible que su sangre, su cuerpo, eso era.**

–**¿Bella te encuentras bien? – pregunto dubitativo mi ángel del pecado, ¡mal! estaba pésimo, solo quería saltarle encima y devorarlo, pero no, no debía, la mente domina el cuerpo, la mente domina el cuerpo, me decía a mí misma.**

–**Sí, solo me falta un poco de jabón por la espalda– le mencione y en el acto de agarro de la barandilla que poseía la bañera para girarse lentamente, ¡me quiere matar Dios! si había una manera en que los vampiros pudiésemos morir, sin duda alguna, Edward sería el causante de aquello. Su espalda ancha, con cintura estrecha dejaba a su pasado unas bien pronunciadas caderas y un trasero ¡¿Dios no me quieres acaso?!, definitivamente de solo mirarlo sufría un especia de combustión espontánea. Me regodee en enjabonar cada parte posterior de su cuerpo, hasta la última curva y más, mezclando la esponja, jabón y mis manos. **

–**Bella… me me está da dando frio– ¡pero qué bruta! si a estado tanto tiempo en cama y yo aquí divirtiéndome demasiado tiempo; me apresure a dejar la esponja en la orilla de la bañera para así coger nuevamente el vaso y limpiar su cuerpo de todo rastro de espuma, jabón y shampoo.**

–**¡Terminamos! – exclame fingiendo alegría, en el fondo quería seguir pero ahí estaba presente otra vez la diferencia tan marcada, él era un humano con demasiadas necesidades, yo solo una vampiresa que clamaba por su amor en forma silenciosa. Lo ayude a salir lentamente mientras secaba todo su cuerpo, él no decía nada, por un lado me encantaba que fuera sumiso y dócil, por otra me preocupaba porque ni siquiera podía expresarme con miradas si algo le disgustaba, siempre me "miraba", pero no me veía en el fondo. Le coloque otro pijama que constaba de pantalón largo negro y polera manga corta blanca, puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para ir bajándolo lentamente hasta la silla.**

**El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz del mismo, mientras que la habitación estaba desecha, por lo que pare de inmediato, me fije que Edward estuviera en una buena posición y lo deje silenciosamente, corrí hacia la habitación para hacer la cama y ordenar un poco, recogí los restos del plato con sopa y limpie el piso, volví corriendo nuevamente para seguir empujando nuevamente la silla.**

–**¿Porqué paraste Bella? – vaya veo que mi amado es muy perceptivo.**

–**Solo me miraba un poco en el espejo, unos mechones se me desacomodaron del moño en el que los traía, nada grave no te preocupes. – odiaba mentir, pero mientras no supiera la verdad era mejor "omitir" algunos detalles. Al entrar en la habitación, ésta se impregno de inmediato con ese olor tan característico a Edward, el ambiente estaba un poco frio así que de inmediato se tendría que ir a la cama. Nuevamente se apoyo en mí mientras se levantaba y al tiempo se sentaba en la cama, ascendí el resto de sus piernas a la cama y lo tapaba, de inmediato se enterró en la cama, arrastrando consigo las sabanas y la colcha.**

–**¿Bella? – **

–**¿Mmm? – murmuré.**

–**¿Me puedes dar un vaso de leche por favor? – ¡uy que tierno! si hasta tomaba leche antes de dormir, bueno que estando en recuperación lo que más tiene que hacer es dormir y alimentarse bien.**

–**Enseguida amor– le conteste mientras salía a paso humano esta vez de la habitación. Llegue a la cocina y busque en la despensa leche, ¡no había!, me dirigí al refrigerador y ahí estaban algunas cajas de leche líquida, saque una y puse su contenido a calentar en un vaso en el microondas; segundos después me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edward. Al llegar lo pude apreciar con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración demasiado acompasada, de todas maneras entre y deje el vaso en el velador, más se la daría si se despertaba, pero el muy pillo me murmuro:**

–**Solo estaba descansando, me puedo tomar de todas maneras la leche– dijo triunfante mientras me regalaba una hermosa "mirada" color esmeralda.**

–**Siéntate un poco por favor– al instante me obedeció y pose delicadamente en sus labios una orilla del vaso, con una mano sujetaba éste y con la otra aferraba su cabeza cariñosamente. Una traviesa gota de aquel liquido de escapo por la comisura de su boca mientras que descendía lentamente por su mentón. Mi instinto me decía que mi lengua la retirará, pero se me adelanto la suya, que delicadamente salió de su escondite para borrar aquella muestra de su necesidad alimenticia, deslizándose por toda la amplitud de sus labios; quedo un rastro por lo que mi dedo la quito del camino inmediatamente, lo lleve a mis labios para degustarlo ¡puaj! era asqueroso, ¿cómo podía beber aquel líquido?, claro era un humano.**

–**Edward será mejor que duermas un poco, te noto cansado– le dije porque realmente desea pensar un poco.**

–**Bueno, pero ¿me prometes que estarás para cuando despierte? – me dijo mientras hacia un adorable puchero.**

–**Sí, no te preocupes, solo quiero alimentarme un poco– le dije mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente. Quite el vaso para dejarlo en el velador, mientras el cuerpo de mi amado volvía nuevamente a cubrirse con las sabanas.**

**Necesitaba pensar, aquello que me pasaba no podía seguir así, era mucho tiempo el que se estaba repitiendo la misma rutina y no era muy hábil con mi autocontrol en lo que respecta a Edward. Sabía de sobra que me amaba, pero yo no estaba segura de su amor, o sea, ¡ay! i sé que me ama, pero ¿me seguirá amando cuando sepa que su compañera es una vampiresa? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y era decirle la verdad, si tenía que sufrir, preferiría que fuera luego, una herida superficial para que sanase más rápido, pero ¿sanaría igualmente mi muerto corazón? o ¿estaba realmente seguro de amarme sin importar las diferencias. Quería controlar mis sentimientos, mi amor y su nuevo compañero el deseo, iban de la mano caminando por mi eternidad desde que conocí a Edward, ¿pero seguirían a mi lado junto con él por siempre?.**

*****

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen. En verdad estuve un tiempo sin computador porque estaba malo y ahora hace días que intentaba hacer el capítulo correspondiente a este fic, pero no me resultaba.**

**Quise expresar el deseo que siente Bella por Edward, que como dice ella, caminan de la mano delante suyo, además de las interrogantes que rondan en su cabeza al verlo desnudo, ya que ella nunca vio a Edgard.**

**Les adelanto que el drama heavy viene más adelante, ya lo tengo todo planificado en mi hermosa cabeza.**

**Además estoy haciendo una nueva historia, en mi perfil sale un resumen, me gustaría que lo leyeran y si es de su agrado me lo comentaran mediante un review o mp, es importantísimo para mi saber si les gusta la historia para así seguir escribiéndola.**

**Muchos saludos, nos vemos lueguito.**

**P.D: Si se me paso un fallo ortográfico, discúlpenme, son las 02:00 de la mañana en Chile.**


	11. Capi Bueno: Te ame hasta que viaje

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**DEDICADO A LA SEÑORITA STEFANY AYALA **

_**Nota: Ver imágenes en mi perfil.**_

**Capítulo 10**

**Te ame hasta que viaje.**

**Edgard POV**

_**Isabella, Isabella, mi dulce novia, mi hermosa niña y mi amada eterna. Nunca supe antes el verdadero significado de la palabra eternidad.**_

_**No hasta ahora.**_

_**Podría decir que mi futuro era prometedor, no cualquiera brillaría con tanta luz propia como yo en un campo tan complicado de acceder como la arquitectura. Desde pequeño había tenido fuertes tendencias hacia aquella rama, pero no hubiese sido todo posible sin la ayuda de mi familia, ellos siempre trataban de darme los útiles necesarios para fomentar mis conocimientos, diversos libros nutrían las lagunas que quedaban en mi mente además del apoyo de un importante arquitecto de la zona; quién me proporcionaba pequeñas tareas en mis primeras obras como aficionado.**_

_**Hasta que un día todo cambio. Mi vida hasta aquel entonces se encontraba solamente sumida en los estudios y el resto del tiempo a mi familia, pero una tarde por entre los jardines de mi hogar pude apreciar a una hermosa doncella quién sombrilla en mano caminaba entre los arbustos, era simplemente perfecta, tez pálida, cabellos semi ondulados color chocolate, femeninas y gentiles curvas que se hacían más notorias por su vestido, su cara con forma de corazón denotaba una ternura y bondad inimaginables en el rostro de un ser humano, su belleza era irreal, no pertenecía a este mundo; de pronto cruzo por mi cabeza la idea de un ángel, esa era la definición más acertada para ella.**_

_**Lentamente salí de mi trance para acercarme mucho más a ella, posiblemente no había notado mi presencia en el lugar por lo que seguía sin prestarme la debida atención. Los árboles con sus graciosas formas daban un aspecto mucho más real al "ángel" que se encontraba enfrente mío, un camino de flores rodeaba el sendero de piedras por el que avanzábamos, el cielo ya se había puesto anaranjado indicando que otro día se acababa y la noche caería sobre el lugar. Tan ensimismado en mis pensamiento acerca del paisaje estaba, que no fui plenamente consciente si la voz que escuche era real o producto de mis ensoñaciones.**_

–_**¿Porqué me sigue Señor?**__** –**__** pregunto el "ángel" que tenía frente a mis ojos, quién ahora se había dado vuelta mostrándose en toda su majestuosidad. Ahora podía apreciar mejor su rostro, unos expresivos ojos marrones adornaban la parte superior de su cara una pequeña pero simpática nariz que seguía el conjunto, unos apetitosos labios rosados invitaban a ser besados y finalmente un adorable sonrojo se hacía notorio en sus mejillas. Sin duda alguna, ahora podría ratificar la hipótesis de que era un ángel.**_

–_**Lo siento bella dama, pero me temo que puedo caminar libremente por los jardines de mi hogar, más sin embargo, ¿qué hace usted en un lugar como este? – pregunté haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi voz se notase tranquila y todo lo aterciopelada que era.**_

–_**Discúlpeme señor, yo solo caminaba por entre los jardines mientras mi padre conversa con un amigo suyo en la casa principal, no fue mi intención causarle molestias hacia vuestra persona – dijo la joven con las mejillas mucho más rojas de lo normal.**_

–_**No tiene porque pedir disculpas, por lo que veo su padre ha venido a charlar con el mío, pero que descortés la mía hacia su persona me presento soy Edgard Jones y estoy plenamente a su servicio – pronuncié mientras me arrodillaba y tomaba su mano derecha para depositar un casto beso sobre los nudillos de está.**_

–_**Mucho gus…gusto señor Edgard, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, muchas gracias por lo de su servicio– murmuró mientras lentamente soltaba su mano y me paraba en frente suyo para quedar a la altura, claro que yo le sacaba varios centímetros más por delante.**_

–_**Señorita Isabella, ¿le importaría mucho si yo quisiera acompañarla en su paseo? – no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor como para hacer semejante invitación a una dama recién conocida.**_

–_**Claro que no señor Edgard– pronunció mi ángel mientras mi corazón se inflamaba de dicha al ver que era aceptado en primera instancia por la bella Isabella.**_

_**Nuestro paseo fue silencioso y tímido al principio, caminábamos a una distancia prudente para que nuestros cuerpos no se rozasen de algún modo, pero yo estaba impaciente por poder tocarla aunque fuese a través de la ropa, no sabía cómo proponérselo sin que ello resultará grotesco y causar alguna ofensa hacia ella, pero la respuesta a mis interrogantes apareció por sí sola frente a mis ojos: de la nada, ella tuvo un ligero tropiezo lo que me hizo reaccionar y tomar gentilmente entre mis manos su pálido brazo, que al hacer contacto con mi cuerpo, provocó en mi cuerpo un leve estremecimiento. Ella no emitió ningún sonido, más solamente en sus labios se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa que me llego hasta lo más profundo del alma.**_

_**En verdad no sabía con exactitud todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado caminando, pudieron ser horas o tan solo minutos, pero la concepción del tiempo tenía un significado diferente mientras me encontraba a su lado, estaba alegre y no era consciente del verdadero motivo, puesto que no hablamos nada en todo lo que duro el trayecto por los jardines de la casa de mi padre, ella sin embargo en todo el trayecto no se había desprendido de mi brazo, quizás por seguridad o ¿Por qué más?. Al llegar a la puerta pude apreciar que en ella se encontraba mi padre muy sonriente y otro señor a su lado, quién sospeche que se trataba del padre de Isabella, Charlie Swan quién poseía un leve dejo de asombro en su rostro al ver a su hija con un hombre joven a su lado y del brazo.**_

–_**Isabella hija querida, ¿quién es el muchacho que te acompaña? – fue la pregunta del padre de Isabella.**_

–_**Mucho gusto señor Swan– dije mientras extendía mi mano para que él la tomará en signo de conocimiento– mi nombre es Edgard Jones, hijo de Carter Jones– termine de decir mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.**_

–_**Pero Carter amigo, no habías tenido la posibilidad de presentarme a tú hijo– pronuncio Charlie hacia mi padre.**_

–_**Pues la verdad Charlie que mi hijo pocas veces pasa en el hogar, se encuentra estudiando arquitectura y muchas veces asiste a proyectos de la zona como método de aprendizaje**_**– **_**mi padre como siempre tan orgulloso de mí, a la menor ocasión que encontraba hacía halago de mis destrezas recién en vías de adquisición.**_

–_**Y ustedes jóvenes ¿cómo ha sido que se conocen? –pregunto Charlie.**_

–_**Bueno padre verás, mientras tú conversabas con el señor Jones, yo me dedique más por curiosidad que por otra cosa a recorrer los jardines de la casa y fue ahí donde me encontré al joven Edgard– pronuncio mi ángel mientras un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.**_

–_**Me alegra mucho hijo que hallas tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Swan, se nota que es una joven muy amable– mi padre como siempre tan gentil.**_

–_**Lamento interrumpir el momento Carter, pero con mi hija debemos regresar a casa, ya sabes mi esposa nos espera con la cena lista y odia que me retrase– pronunció Charlie Swan a modo de despedida mientras mi padre se acercaba y lo abrazaba, yo para no ser menos me dirigí frente a la joven Isabella y delicadamente tome su pequeña mano para depositar un tímido beso en ella. Una risa me despertó de mi momento mágico solo para ver a mi padre y al de Isabella riéndose de nosotros, yo rojo de la vergüenza sonreí tímidamente en dirección a Isabella quién me correspondió el gesto, solo que en su cara cualquier tipo de sonrisa era mucho más encantadora.**_

_**Al caer la noche mi padre me llamo a su despacho para "conversar" conmigo. Tanteaba de a poco el terreno, pero mi consciencia me decía que esa "conversación" tenía un solo nombre y era de mujer, una de cabellos y ojos chocolate. Fue bien claro conmigo, si estaba interesado en Isabella tenía su permiso para poder cortejarla, pero siempre y cuando ella no mostrará signo alguno de rechazo hacia mi persona. En mi fuero interno gritaba y saltaba de alegría, no es que lo demostrará mucho por fuera, pero cierta señorita se había instalado muy profundo en mí ser sin que ella lo notará, era raro, lo sé, que en tan solo unas horas mi corazón hubiera dado cobijo a un sentimiento tan grande y hermoso como el amor.**_

_**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Isabella Swan. **_

_**Los días pasaban lentamente en su ausencia, cada vez que trataba de acercarme a su casa y pasarme por ella como si nada, pero Griffin el arquitecto al cual ayudaba me encomendaba que viajará por las cercanías y le preparase distintos informes acerca de casas antiguas y al final que diera mi opinión, a veces era muy tedioso pero en el fondo era la carrera que había elegido y por la cual me apoyaban mis padres. Griffin me notaba un poco distraído y me pregunto el motivo, al decirle que era una mujer se rió diciendo que ya era un caso perdido, pero que no descuidara mi trabajo que en el futuro iba a traer beneficios tanto como para mí y para la mujer que amo.**_

_**Cerca de un mes había pasado ya y mi corazón seguía sin ver a la dueña del mismo, pero grata fue la sorpresa al llegar a la casa para notar en el salón a Charlie Swan y en sentada en un sitial se encontraba la hermosa Isabella, un rubor fue apoderándose de sus mejillas mientras clavaba una dulce mirada en mi persona, lo que hizo que al igual que ella, mis mejillas se incendiaran. ¿Esto era el amor a primera vista? No lo sabía, pero por lo que sentía en el ambiente mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.**_

–_**Hijo que alegría que ya has vuelto, mira por favor quienes están aquí esta tarde– señalo mi padre mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, al ver que Charlie se acercaba para darme un abrazo fui mucho más rápido yo al dárselo, luego me dirigí hacia donde estaba Isabella y tome delicadamente su mano para dejar un beso en su dorso.**_

–_**Bueno jóvenes– señalo el señor Charlie– quisiera que nos dejarán solos con Carter ya que tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, vayan a dar una vuelta juntos por los jardines a ver si está vez conversan un poco más.**_

_**A paso lento fuimos junto a Isabella hacia los jardines, el silencio en un principio era incómodo, no sabía cómo romperlo para que no fuese algo inoportuno, pero no iba a ser yo está vez quién está vez diera el primer paso.**_

–_**¿Edgard? – dijo una preciosa voz.**_

–_**¿Isabella? – parecía un poco lenta la comunicación, pero me adecuaría a ella.**_

–_**¿Qué sientes por mi persona? – pronunció de forma segura mi ángel, muy directa de por sí.**_

–_**Bueno verás… yo bueno desde la primera vez que te vi te encontré muy hermosa, al principio pensé que el sentimiento iría pasando con el transcurso de los días, pero este mes que no te he visto he sentido en mi interior unas ganas irrefrenables de verte, sin embargo no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarme a vuestro hogar, he sido un cobarde por eso, pero ¿porqué lo preguntas Isabella? – dije, estaba acabado era un hombre muerto y confesado.**_

–_**Tranquilo Edgard, pues yo bien… esto… también esperaba verte, pero como en un mes no fuiste a la casa, eeeh… le hice saber a mi padre que quería verte, ¿te parece incorrecto o algo? – musito mi ángel.**_

–_**¿Incorrecto?, para nada mi Isabella, fuiste muy valiente al dar el primer paso está vez, te prometo que más nunca lo tendrás que dar, siempre estaré a tu lado si me lo permites, ¿estás de acuerdo mi bella dama? – fue mi loca proposición.**_

–_**Por supuesto, pero creo que debemos conocernos ante todo y ver si seremos capaces de lidiar el uno con el otro– tiene razón, creo que piensa más cuerdamente ella que yo.**_

–_**Estoy sumamente de acuerdo contigo Isabella, ¿entonces me dejas cortejarte? – fue mi pregunta esperanzadora.**_

–_**Por supuesto tienes mi pleno consentimiento, pero te pido por favor que me digas solo Bella, me gusta más que Isabella– bueno si mi ángel me solicitaba algo por simple que fuese estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.**_

–_**Bueno Bella, me gusta, queda como más íntimo en verdad– al terminar de decir esto nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado profundo, creo que Bella es una persona muy fácil de que se sonroje.**_

_**El paseo había terminado nuevamente y su padre Charlie la esperaba en la puerta de nuestra casa por lo que esto indicaba el fin de la alegría de mi día y solo quedaba el comienzo de los días tristes nuevamente, días en que mi alma no se saciaría de su hermosura, días en que mi corazón no escucharía su hermosa voz, o sea sería un alma en pena caminando por las calles buscando anhelante maneras de verla una y otra vez.**_

_**La relación al principio solo se baso en visitas de ella hacia mi hogar, paseos por los jardines, conversaciones sobre nuestros gustos personales y después de un tiempo tuve el valor suficiente como para ir hasta su hogar; debo reconocer que la primera vez que vi a su madre me dio un poco de miedo quizás, la señora Swan no estaba muy de acuerdo con una relación de su pequeña y única hija de 18 años, a sabiendas ya que esto era solo la antelación a un eventual matrimonio entre la familia Jones y los Swan.**_

_**Mi carrera iba de forma magistral, mis estudios estaban ya casi en su término, solo que faltaba hacer un viaje a algún lugar del mundo y diversas críticas mías en cuanto a las obras arquitectónicas vistas para tener mi profesión lista. Había estado hablando con Griffin acerca del viaje que tendría que realizar pero este solo me decía que le diera tiempo al tiempo, que si me impacientaba mucho, no iba a conseguir buenos resultados; pero todo cambio un día en el cual me esperaba una carta en la casa. Mi padre Carter tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que supuse que la carta ya estaba abierta y su contenido revelado, me acerque despacio hacia mi progenitor para ver tal comunicado, el encabezado ya de por sí era algo magnifico, el contenido de la misma al pasar las líneas era un hecho sin precedentes en la familia, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y solo tuve como respuesta correr hacia los brazos de mi padre para abrazarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con él, pero tenía claro que esto aceleraba todos mis planes con Bella, ya no podría posponer más el compromiso, debía dejar atada su mano a la mía antes de emprender el viaje, quizás era un poco egoísta en mi parte querer que Bella tuviese un novio ausente, pero todo valía la pena cuando la dueña de los latidos de mi corazón podía quedar libre y existía la posibilidad de que otro hombre la cortejara. Eso era algo que no estaba permitido para mí y no tenía de ningún modo cabida en mis planes, ella era mía y solo mía.**_

_**Esa fue la segunda noche que soñé con Bella. "Ella caminaba lentamente por un claro lleno de flores, su vestido color celestes iluminaba el color de su piel, sus cabellos chocolates lucían majestuosos al dejarlos sueltos, los rayos del atardecer daban hermosas tonalidades a las flores que estaban en el piso, los pájaros emitían una leve melodía que decoraba el momento como algo mucho más romántico; de pronto dejo de caminar y se giró, sus ojos demostraban amor sin medidas hacia la persona que estaba bajo un árbol, pausadamente salí de mi escondite para dejarme bañar por la luz mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, sus ojos no perdían de vista los míos los que cada vez se encontraban más cerca de los suyos, tres pasos, dos pasos, un paso, mis brazos se enrollaron en su cintura para elevarla y dejarla a mi altura, tímidamente me fui acercando a sus labios, cada vez podía sentir su hálito tibio haciendo estragos en mi interior, pero ella desvió su boca para dirigirla a su oído y decirme: "–no me pillas–" diciendo esto causo la suficiente presión para que yo la soltará débilmente, al posar sus pies en la tierra, me dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y sus labios murmuraron sin voz un "–lo siento–"; corrió rápidamente lejos de mí internándose en un bosque cercano, no sabía cómo pero el vestido no le impedía de forma alguna llevar a cabo su propósito, cada vez más rápido se alejaba de mi amor, cada vez más rápido corría atrás de ella, seguía sus huellas como un ciego buscaba la luz, pero pareciese que al dar 1 saltada yo ella daba 30, era algo inimaginable el hecho de correr y correr tras su aroma y no tenerla en mis brazos, hasta que por fin paro, pero la escena que vi a continuación me destrozo el corazón. A la lejanía vi como aparecía entre los árboles un hombre alto, de cabellos broncíneos y piel pálida que salía a su encuentro, ella se tiraba a sus brazos y éste la sostenía gustosamente para después darle un apasionado beso, por más que corría para alcanzarlos y separarlos nunca lo logre, por más que gritaba y suplicaba en la lejanía ella no me escucho, simplemente él la tomo en brazos y corrió con ella desapareciendo de mi vista para siempre".**_

_**Al día siguiente la decisión ya estaba tomada, antes de irme de viaje ella quedaría comprometida conmigo, no sabía si el sueño era algo premonitorio o era producto de mis inseguridades, solo estaba seguro de que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar desgracias posteriores. Conversé con mi padre sobre el compromiso y le conté en parte los planes futuros que había estado idealizando todo este tiempo secretamente en mi mente, él estuvo de acuerdo en que dejará pedida oficialmente la mano de Bella antes de partir, no sabía como ella reaccionaría frente a la propuesta tan apresurada, pero el tiempo que llevábamos juntos me hacía creer que daría el sí en un futuro muy cercano ante mí y el Señor. Esa misma tarde fui hacia una casa de joyas en donde compre un anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro, no quería inscripciones ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba que Bella portara algo mío como signo de pertenencia y que mejor forma que un anillo de compromiso el cual en un futuro sería reemplazado por una alianza de matrimonio. Mi padre Carter, había fijado la petición de mano para el sábado siguiente, mientras que yo debía partir a Londres al día siguiente.**_

**_En la semana me dedique a ver libros y reconocer de algún modo lugares típicos que podría encontrar en la ciudad de Londres, sentía gran curiosidad la Torre de Londres, el Real Jardín Botánico de Kew, __Palacio de Westminster, la Abadía de Westminster y la Iglesia de Santa Margarita. Tenía claro de que mi "especie de exámen" era decisivo y de él dependía que pudiera otorgarle un buen futuro a Bella, quizás hasta podría llevarla conmigo en alguno de los viajes que hiciera por el mundo, así ella tendría la posibilidad de apreciar las mismas maravillas arquitectónicas que yo, solo que en este caso el maestro sería yo y ella solo mi aprendiz._ **

**_Y el tan anhelado día llego. El sol se filtraba por los espacios que la cortina no llegaba a cubrir, dando de pleno en la cama en la cual me encontraba desde hace algunos minutos despierto, me levante e hice mis actividades mañaneras como lo hacia cualquier día, pero ya en la hora del almuerzo mi padre me hizo saber que mis manos temblaban de nerviosismo, claro algo me tenía que pasar, no todos los días le pides matrimonio al amor de tú vida y más aún al día siguiente te vas de viaje quizás por cuánto tiempo. Al caer el crepúsculo con mi padre nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Swan, en mi bolsillo llevaba una pequeña cajita que en su interior portaba el tan ansiado anillo para mi princesa; en las cercanías se podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba por entre los árboles y allá al final del camino se encontraba Renée y Charlie._ **

**–_Bienvenido seas a casa, Carter y Edgard–__pronunció mientras nos estrechábamos las manos entre los hombres y posábamos posteriormente un beso en la mano de la señora Swan. Charlie nos guio hacia la sala de estar en donde nos esperaba Bella sentada en uno de los sitiales, al verla mi corazón empezó de por sí solo a cabalgar hacia su dueña, parecía como si ella tuviese un imán en el pecho y yo ya tan solo fuera un trozo de metal._ **

**–_Bella, ¿cómo estás?, debo decir que cada vez te encuentras más radiante– pronuncié a modo de saludo y a la vez mi interior estaba expectante ante la respuesta de la mujer de ojos chocolate._ –_Muy bien Edgard gracias, vuestros halagos me hacen sonrojar cada vez más– mencionó mientras un rubor oscuro subía desde su cuello hasta situarse en sus mejillas y orejas, era una criatura adorable sin lugar a dudas._ **

**–_Bueno Charlie, como sabrás mañana Edgard parte de viaje de estudios a Londres y hemos venido como la familia Jones a hablar con tú hija sobre lo que nosotros ya hemos conversado, ¿está de acuerdo tú esposa con lo acordado? – musito mi padre mientras en la cara de Bella se dibujaba una mueca con motivo de la incertidumbre que sentía, por lo que apreciaba ella no tenía idea del "motivo" de nuestra visita._ **

**_Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta, mi padre palmeándome la espalda a modo de incentivo, yo sacando el anillo y arrodillándome delante de Bella, ella aceptando mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, aplausos de la familia, un brindis con champaña de piña, una música de fondo por lo cual solicite el permiso a Charlie para bailar una pieza con Bella, nuestras manos unidas pero manteniendo la debida distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, el baile terminando, yo saliendo del brazo de mi amada al jardín de su casa, nuestros labios unidos en un tímido beso, nosotros regresando al salón mientras con mi padre nos despedíamos y yo le juraba mi amor eterno a Bella y le prometía que nuestro enlace se llevaría a cabo a lo que yo volviera del viaje de estudios._**

**_Y el día más feliz de mi vida termino. Yo me encontraba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo por si hallaba alguna estrella que me iluminará en mi largo insomnio mientras unas maletas reposaban en las cercanías de la puerta con mi equipaje para mañana emprender el viaje. No sé en realidad cuanto tiempo me demore en quedarme dormido, solo fui consciente de que el último pensamiento fue el rostro de Bella en mi mente._ **

**_El domingo en la mañana unos fuertes golpes irrumpieron en mi sueño, en el que la protagonista era nuevamente Bella, pero estaba vez era distinto ya que me debía marchar a tierras lejanas. Me levante, desayune junto a mi padre y minutos después llego un coche a recogerme con dirección al embarque. Horas y horas interminables las pase en altamar, en la noche me fui a recostar a mi litera mientras leía un libro titulado "El Quijote de la Mancha" traducido al inglés por supuesto, pero no le encontraba mayor gracia aunque era uno de los grandes clásicos mundiales, por lo visto en Londres debería surtir en mejor modo mi biblioteca con la adquisición de nuevo volúmenes de libros. A veces salía hacia la terraza del barco en donde paseaban algunas personas, a la distancia podía apreciar una bella pelirroja que no paraba de mirarme y sonreírme abiertamente. No sociabilice con muchas personas ya que estaba concentrado en mi hermosa Bella, en llegar luego a Londres por el Atlántico y comenzar así mi pronta investigación para sacar las debidas conclusiones, mientras más rápido hiciera todo más rápido volvería al lado de mi ángel._ **

**_Ya estaba en mi habitación en la noche después de cenar y preparado para irme a la litera cuando unos inesperados golpes me sobresaltaron. Apresurado me dirigí hasta la puerta, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa ya que al abrirla me encontré con la pelirroja de aquella tarde. No hubo mayores vacilaciones ni preguntas, solo entro y cerró la puerta tras ella, su mirada penetrante se dirigió hasta mi persona mientras yo instintivamente retrocedí hasta topar con la cama. Y así sin más ella me enseño esa noche lo que era tener sexo desenfrenado con alguien, no diría que estaba arrepentido, porque no lo estaba al contrario, no me sacie hasta que la poseí infinidad de veces y todas ellas de distinta forma, era un buen amante ya que de sus labios se escapaban solo gritos y chillidos que se mantuvieron toda la noche. Debo decir que las siguientes noches también, solo que pasábamos día y noche en mi litera._ **

**_Sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene un final y aquel calor de su cuerpo se desvanecería ya que habíamos llegado a Londres. Al despertarme me encontré desnudo y sin su compañía a mi lado, en cambio en la almohada contigua reposaba una nota que tan solo decía: "–Me encanto ser tú profesora, eres un excelente amante que serás reconocido entre las mujeres por ser insaciable, espero que estés bien y buena suerte–". Así sin más termino mi primer "idilio" estudiantil, claro que mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, pero nada que unas horas de descanso no quitaran._ **

**_Lo días pasaban de manera lenta en Londres, me alojaba en una pequeña casa situada en la ciudad ya que allí estaban cerca las principales arquitecturas del país. Mi informe comenzaba al día siguiente por lo que decidí salir a recorrer las principales calles, proceso que me llevo toda la tarde, antes de irme adquirí el periódico para ver si salían algunas noticias relacionadas con mi natal Estados Unidos, pero solo salían noticias de la ciudad y los otros estados. Caminaba lentamente hasta que un afiche llamo mi atención, en el se podía leer discretamente la apertura de un "casino para caballeros", consulte la hora en mi reloj con cadena y fui hasta aquel casino, aunque sabía en el fondo que "ese" era el nombre elegante para otro "tipo" de negocios. Esa noche probé nuevamente mis recién adquiridas habilidades en la cama con una hermosa chica rubia quién por solo unas monedas de oro me hizo llegar al cielo una y otra vez._ **

**_La Abadía de Westminster era preciosa, un estilo gótico era el que reinaba en ella, siendo la __ligereza estructural y la iluminación de las naves del interior de los edificios su mayor característica sin dejar atrás los arcos apuntados y la bóveda de crucería, las que permitían una mayor distribución de las cargas y una mayor altura. Decir inmenso era quedarse corto ante tanta majestuosidad, pensar que aquí se coronaban a los reyes de Inglaterra me henchía el pecho de orgullo, no tanto por el hecho de la importancia de la realeza sino que un arquitecto o varios habían realizado este magnífico proyecto y quién sabe yo algún día podría participar en algo así. Tomaba nota de todo el aspecto exterior, miraba el color con el que estaba realizada, las altas columnas que estaban en su interior, la forma de los vitrales y los colores que tenían para que entrará el sol, pero lo más hermoso era al ambiente reinante, un silencio cómodo que me llenaba de la paz interior._**

**_Al día siguiente me dirigí hacia el "casino" nuevamente solo que está vez decidí probar suerte en el juego, claro que mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia ya que perdí la mitad de todo lo apostado; esa noche no estuve con ninguna de las chicas ya que no me apetecía en nada, en cierta mi visita a la Abadía me había dejado un poco reflexivo, es por eso que al llegar a casa en la madrugada me lleve una sorpresa al ver una carta de mi mentor Griffin, en ella señalaba que al día siguiente me pasarían a buscar para irme a París._ **

**_París era precioso, la capital del amor, al recordar ese nombre inmediatamente vino a mi cabeza Bella, quizás ya me extrañaba, pero bueno desde aquí le relataría mi estancia, omitiendo claro que fui a Londres primero. En la ciudad deleite mis ojos con la Catedral de Notre-Dame, fue sin duda esplendida, me enamore del vitral del centro, de sus dos torres con largas y altos ventanales y en su inferior de las entradas con doble puerta. Pero ir a París y no disfrutar de la noche parisina sería un pecado. Me gustaba estar con una sola mujer en la misma noche, aunque quedásemos exhaustos no cambiaba a la compañera. Antes de partir a mi próximo destino que era Moscú, decidí escribirle una pequeña carta a mi prometida, en ella le relataba las cosas "hermosas" de la belle París, omitiendo algunos "detalles", esperaba que con ello le diera esperanzas que volvería._ **

**_Moscú, __–__¿en qué momento a Griffin se le ocurrió la genial idea de colocar a Rusia en el programa de estudios?__ –me pregunte interiormente, pero ni modo, me encontraba en la capital de una de las ciudades más frías del mundo, mientras frente a mí estaba la hermosa Catedral de San Basilio. Construida entre los años 1551 a 1561, era mundialmente conocida por sus cúpulas con forma de bulbo (acebolladas) las cuales son de diversos colores. _**

**_Ya había pasado cerca de un mes de viaje, estaba realmente cansado porque las distancias que debía recorrer eran enormes, no sé en qué momento a Griffin se le había ocurrido la genial idea de colocar en el itinerario de viaje ciudades tan lejanas unas de otras, por lógica tendría que haber sido entre los países más cercanos, pero no eran miles de kilómetros de distancia muchas veces, pero ni modo alguno, era lo que valía y mi carrera dependía de ese viaje._**

**_Y ahora desde las tierras frías llegaba hasta Madrid, España, siendo la capital del país y además la ciudad más poblada y grande del mismo, aunque en tamaño a nivel continental es la tercera ciudad más grande de Europa después de Berlín capital de Alemania y Londres capital de Inglaterra. De Madrid uno de los monumentos más hermosos que presencié fue la Puerta de Alcalá junto con la Fuente de Cibeles, sin duda el primero construido por motivo de la llegada de Margarita de Austria, esposa de Felipe III a la ciudad, pero por diversos sucesos hacia el año 1778 se inauguro nuevamente con las mejoras correspondientes junto a otras reformas. En sí daba la sensación de estar entrando a un hogar y ese era uno de los fines, me sentía de cierta manera albergado en Madrid._**

**_Y después de recorrer más de 2.540 kilómetros arribaba a Berlín, Alemania. Mi informe cada vez se enriquecía mucho más, distintas ciudades a grandes distancias solo hacían que aumentaran mis ansias de aprender. No me manejaba para nada con el idioma, pero Griffin me había contactado con un traductor en la ciudad para que pudiera entender algo de lo que visitaría, como lo realizado en París, Moscú, Madrid y los demás países que no eran de habla inglesa, o sea casi todos a excepción de mi querido Londres. De Berlín se podían rescatar muchas obras el Rotes Rathaus (Ayuntamiento Rojo), el Alte Königleche Bibliothek (Antigua Biblioteca Real), la Staatsbibliothek Zu Berlín (Biblioteca Estatal de Berlín) y la Humboldt Universität (Universidad de Humboldt) en donde por lo que me relataba el guía había estudiado ni más ni menos que Albert Einstein y los hermanos Grimm._ **

**_Poco a poco mis recuerdos de Isabella se iban borrando como lo hacían mis huellas con el paso del tiempo por la tierra húmeda, sería totalmente cínico de mi parte decir que aún la amaba con la misma fuerza que antes, lo que podía afirmar con seguridad era que ya solo me atraía físicamente y no quedaban rastros en mi interior de todo el "amor" que sentía por ella, claro, si es que alguna vez realmente lo sentí; prueba de ello era que mis cartas habían disminuido considerablemente, solo le enviaba una relatándole las maravillas de la ciudad, por supuesto que le "omitía" los "detalles" de cuando en las noches tenía encuentro con hermosas mujeres en los que no importaba que no supiera hablar su lengua, sino que importaba lo que hiciera en sus cuerpos con mi lengua._ **

**_En Atenas pude vislumbrar reliquias arquitectónicas realmente antiguas, siendo una ciudad de más de 3000 años de antigüedad en la que no podía faltar los templos dedicados a diversos dioses, entre los cuales destacaba el de Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, a ella se debe el nombre a la ciudad. El Partenón de Atenas construido en mármol blanco le daba un mayor aire espiritual y en las noches resaltaba aún más que de día por encontrarse en las alturas, era como mirar un lucero en la noche, solo y brillante._ **

**_Iba en la última semana del tercer mes de mi viaje, ya quedaba poco del itinerario previsto solo faltaba Roma y Londres. Semanalmente le enviaba a Griffin un pequeño informe sobre las ciudades y monumentos que conocía, pero también le relataba sobre mis pequeñas "andanzas" las cuales daban fruto de "amistades" solo que en vez de decirle que me rodeaba de mujeres, también incluía algunos amigos de las mismas "señoritas", claro que toda esa parte era inventada._ **

**_De Atenas en Grecia, partí rumbo a Roma en Italia, ambas ciudades llenas de historias mitológicas y con muchas similitudes en las estructuras ya que en el fondo las obras romanas eran un poco más modernas que las griegas pero muchas de éstas dirigidas a los mismos dioses griegos, pero con otros nombres. Sin duda alguna en Roma encontraba la fuente misma del catolicismo, si mi padre Carter siempre tan moralista se enterara de todas las mujeres que han calentado mi cama, de seguro me daría un sermón muy extenso. En vistas de que siempre quise conocer el Coliseo Romano, lo visite, era magnifico sin lugar a dudad, solo el hecho de pensar que había sido objeto de luchas entre los gladiadores me hacía sentir poderoso, quizás en mi interior habían ansias "dormidas" de poder, quizás solo era el cansancio del viaje._ **

**_Y hoy era la última parte mi viaje, volvía al hermoso Londres después de recorrer 1902 kilómetros aproximadamente desde Atenas. En mi equipaje se encontraba toda la información que había recolectado en estos casi 4 meses de viajes. Parecía insólito recorrer tantas ciudades a distancias tan grandes en tan poco tiempo, pero con un itinerario hecho y los recursos necesarios era posible. Mi última carta antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos la había ido a depositar al correo para que se fuera en un embarque hasta la casa de los Swan._**

**_El hospedaje era el mismo que la vez anterior, la casa seguía en las mismas condiciones y está equipada con todo lo necesario para una estancia cómoda y agradable, pero algo me faltaba, la compañía de una m__ujer, me hacía falta entretención para mis noches. Al dar la hora del crepúsculo salí a pasear por la ciudad, ahora que ya no tenía que correr para visitar otras ciudades estaba en mis plenas facultades de descanso para admirar sin presión alguna la belleza de Londres._ **

**_La tarde dio paso a la noche y el frío poco a poco traspasaba los tejidos mi ropa, las personas ya casi no andaban por las calles de la ciudad y la soledad se hacía presente cada vez más en mi camino. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a Estados Unidos, principalmente no me creía capaz de afrontar un matrimonio que antes fue concordado por amor, ahora ya en mi corazón no cabía el espacio para el amor, pero lo asumiría porque en el fondo era un caballero y afrontaría mis decisiones, me casaría pero ya no por amor sino que por compromiso._**

**_Una dulce vista me alegro el camino y lo que podría ser parte de la noche, la muchacha caminaba de forma decidida hasta donde me encontraba, un faro cercano nos iluminaba como amantes escondidos, su belleza era irreal, su piel de un blanco inmaculado le daba una apariencia angelical, sus cabellos negros y largos como la noche le daba un aura misteriosa pero está contrastaba inmediatamente con sus facciones delicadas como una muñeca de porcelana, mejillas redondas y pálidas, labios rojos y rellenos, ojos rojos como la sangre, nariz fina y delicada, su cuerpo era sin duda alguna la carretera al infierno, senos grandes apretados por un corsé azul, caderas grandes escondidas entre los pliegues de su falda azul y una cintura muy estrecha que parecía ser adaptable a todo tipo de movimientos._ **

**_Lentamente me acerque a ella como una felino al acecho de su presa, solo que ella no lo advertía, pero su mirada siempre sostuvo la mía, al parecer sabía en el fondo lo que sucedería entre las 4 paredes de mi hogar, llegue hasta ella y pose un beso casto en el dorso de su muñeca, ella estaba un poco más ansiosa ya que al levantarme estampo de forma ardiente sus labios contra los míos provocando decenas de descargas en cada fibra de mi ser, yo ni lento ni perezoso delinee con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiendo de forma silenciosa un permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad que hacía alusión a otra parte de su anatomía. Rápidamente la tome de la mano y corrimos amparados por la luna hasta mi hogar, al entrar ella me empujo hasta la puerta para comenzar a besarme de forma desenfrenada, nuestros jadeos y gemidos se estaban haciendo lo bastante sonoros por lo que la tome en brazos hasta llevarla a mi habitación, sus manos se movían frenéticas por sobre mi ropa despertando a mi masculinidad con cada toque que me daba, a su vez yo desataba los cordones de su corsé liberando así sus generosos senos, ella desgarraba a tirones mi chaqueta y camisa, pero yo no me quejaba, me gustaba la agresividad que estaba mostrando; mis manos avariciosas de un tirón bajaron su falda y descubrieron que ella no llevaba una enagua ni nada, solo estaba la piel desnuda de su cuerpo gritándome a gritos que la poseyera._ **

**–_Hazme tuya caballero– dijo suavemente la mujer. Con manos temblorosas la guie hasta que se recostó en la cama y yo sobre ella, delineaba con mis manos cada recoveco de su cuerpo, pero algo que me llamo la atención fue lo frío que estaba su cuerpo, ya que en el calor del momento por lógica debería estar más cálido, pero a lo mejor le faltaba más._**

**–_Lo haré, no te preocupes– musite cerca de sus labios, mis manos se dirigieron hacia mis pantalones para bajarlos, ella jadeo al ver mi hombría descubierta frente a sus ojos, pero para sorpresa mía saco su lengua y delineo seductoramente su labios inferior de lado a lado._ **

**–_Hazlo luego que quiero probarte– sin más me tendí sobre ella, acaricie con uno de mis dedos su intimidad y al comprobar que estaba lista me introduje. La sensación era única, un exquisito contraste de frío y calor hacia que las embestidas fueran mucho más profundas. Mi ego de hombre gozaba al escuchar los gemidos de ella en mi oído mientras sus uñas arañaban mi espalda, poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un mundo de inconsciencia hasta que explote jadeante dentro de ella._ **

**–_¿No llegaste? – pregunte de forma ansiosa._**

**–_No, creo que quiero repetirlo de nuevo– menciono, mi masculinidad estaba flácida aún, pero ella hizo algo que yo no esperaba, con uno de sus dedos se comenzó a acariciar y luego lubrico mi miembro con su esencia, posteriormente su dedo volvió a entrar en su cavidad para volver a sacar más de su esencia, está vez su dedo llego hasta mi boca en donde gustoso lo recibí y comí de ella, mi amigo a estas alturas se encontraba listo para entrar en acción nuevamente, ella lo notó puesto que se levanto y se coloco en cuatro en la cama, dándome una visión de su trasero, al posarme tras ella pose mis manos sobre sus senos, poco a poco la penetre hasta moverme en su interior, nuevamente yo jadeaba y gemía, la situación era fabulosa tener una mujer a mi entera disposición que no hiciera preguntas, me llevo al paraíso._**

**–_¿Estás bien? – pregunté dudoso, porque yo llegaba y ella aún no, algo pasaba acá._ –_Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que ahora es mi turno de disfrutar a mi manera– vaya experimentaría nuevas cosas al parecer._ _Sus ojos estaban rojos oscuros, nublados por un deseo quizás muy diferente al del sexo, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía ser; ella me tiro con fuerza sobre la cama para posarse sobre mi cuerpo, su boca se dirigió a mis labios para besarme con mucha fuerza mientras poco a poco se empalaba con mi masculinidad, sus movimientos eran frenéticos y fuertes, sentía algo de dolor en mis partes íntimas pero preferí callar, mi orgullo de hombre me decía que aunque fuera una sola vez que ella terminara disfrutando de mi cuerpo todo lo que quisiera, digamos que era un dolor que me causaba placer._ **

**–_¿Vas bien está vez? – le pregunte, maldito ego masculino que la quería hacer gritar de placer y ella no daba muestra alguna de hacerlo._ **

**–_Claro Edgard, está vez ten por seguro que terminaré de una forma muy sabrosa– pronunció. No me di cuenta. Fue demasiado rápido todo. Su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a la mía pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella, entre toda la pasión y dolor del momento distinguí algo mucho más grave que todo lo que había vivido antes, de su boca asomaban ¡colmillos!, ¿no podía ser o sí?, cada vez se acercaba más y más a mi boca, sus manos se dirigieron a mis muñecas mientras las apresaban dolorosamente. Pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos ante los movimientos tan bruscos que realizaba sobre mi cuerpo, los apretones en mis muñecas eran cada vez más fuertes, sentía que la presión ya estaba llegando a mis huesos mientras un liquido corría por mis antebrazos._ **

**–_¿Qué… qué me vas a … hacer? – musité bajito mientras ella parecía no escucharme, estaba entregada al placer casi sádico que le causaban mis lágrimas y de la sangre que escapaba de mis muñecas y otras partes._ **

**–_Alcanzar un orgasmo, ¿no te parece romántico el ambiente? – ¿romántico? ¡Esta mujer era sádica!. Algo en mi interior me decía que todo este sufrimiento era solo una milésima parte de uno mucho mayor que vendría pronto, mi cara debía de tener una expresión de terror ya que ella solo se rió de mí mientras seguía con sus demoníacos movimientos, mi respiración cada vez era más lenta, mi fin estaba cerca, solo que esa mirada borgoña no se despegaba de la mía –¿No te preguntas como alcanzo un orgasmo con los hombres? – no quería saber nada ya, solo quería que me matará luego y mi cuerpo ya no sintiera dolor – Bueno, pues veo en tú cara el dolor que te provoco, pero también sé que quieres morir, te daré algo mucho mejor que eso Edgard– y ahí supe que mi vida había terminado, su boca se dirigió a mi cuello para clavar sus colmillos en el, succionaba mi sangre con fuerza, mis ojos estaban nublados ya no distinguía con claridad lo que había a mi alrededor, solo sentía el dolor de sus movimientos en mi cuerpo y la succión que hacía en mi frágil cuello. Un grito desgarrador levemente me despertó de mi estado, ella había llegado al orgasmo, pero yo con un débil quejido me sumía en la más profunda oscuridad._ **

**_Tiempo. No sabía en realidad cuanto había pasado, pudieron ser horas, días, meses o años. Recordaba vagamente cosas, que una mujer estaba en mi habitación y había sido mía, pero también que esa mujer me mato, pero si me mato, ¿cómo es que sentía todo a mi alrededor mucho más nítido?. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y todo era mucho más claro, distinguía hasta los más mínimos detalles a mí alrededor, un ardor en mi garganta me hizo levantarme de la cama en la cual reposaba, una voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones._**

**–_Bienvenido a tú nueva vida Edgard– dijo ella, la mujer que me mato y de forma misteriosa me concedió la vida nuevamente._**

**_Poco a poco ella me explico en lo que me había convertido, ¡un vampiro!, que cosa más extraña, sería ahora un bebedor empedernido de sangre humana, mataría a las personas solo para vivir y divertirme un rato con ellos como lo había realizado anteriormente ella conmigo. Fui aprendiendo de mi maestra mientras dejaba mi anterior vida atrás, mi carrera, mis sueños y el compromiso que algún día realice por "amor" con Isabella._ **

**_Después de casi más de 1 año y meses se extendió el rumor por Londres de que andaban buscando a Edgard Jones, ella me explico de que la persona era mi hermano Gerard a quién no veía desde mucho antes de mi partida a aquel fatídico viaje de estudios. Prepare todo para encontrarme casualmente con mi hermano del alma, el día tan esperado había llegado y ella estaba junto a mí, creo que se enamoro de mi persona o quizás era que gozaba de mi cuerpo sin restricciones._**

**_Gerard seguía igual que siempre, la sorpresa de él fue mayor al verme, físicamente había cambiado, mi cabello negro era ahora más brillante, mi piel era mucho más pálida que antaño, mis ojos azules ahora eran de un color rojo oscuro, mis facciones aristocráticas ahora estaban mucho más acentuadas, mi cuerpo estaba en mejores proporciones y mi voz estaba mucho más aterciopelada, llamaba la atención de las mujeres en demasía, ilusas de ellas veían una cara y un cuerpo bonito, más solo encontraban la muerte en mis brazos._**

**_Por lo visto en Estado Unidos estaban desesperados por mi ausencia, mi pobre hermano me trasmitía los sentimiento de mi familia y mi ilusa prometida, quién ya contaba con deliciosos 20 años, era increíble todo el tiempo que había estado ausente de su lado, pero me gustaba la vida de libertinaje que llevaba ahora y seriamente no tenía intenciones de volver, más mi querido hermano me decía que tenía que volver por muchas razones._**

**_Con ayuda de "mi mujer" planificamos lo que sería mi obligado retorno a la casa de mi padre Carter y así llevar a cabo el tan "ansiado" enlace matrimonial, solo que pondría algunas condiciones. Gerard se daba cuenta de que mi relación con ella era mucho más que una amistad, pero no dijo nada más por respeto y complicidad entre hombres y hermanos supongo. El trayecto a casa fue realmente complicado, el hambre no disminuía por lo que debía llevar a mi litera a numerosas señoritas que caían resistidas ante mi cuerpo, les daba una noche de extenso placer, claro que yo alcanzaba al beber su sangre. En el barco se preguntaban por la desaparición de tantas mujeres y hombres, más sin embargo no encontraban a los culpables de dichas desapariciones._**

**_La llegada fue en completo secreto, de alguna manera Gerard no sabía aún la naturaleza que tenía, pero no estaba en mis planes contárselo ni que se fuera de mi lado, mal que mal era el único que estaba a mi lado aparte de "mi mujer". A una semana del enlace ya había dado mis requerimientos para llevar a cabo mi condena, tenía que ser una iglesia antigua ubicada en las cercanías del bosque en donde no llegara la luz del sol, ya que había "contraído" una misteriosa enfermedad en la que no podía permanecer expuesto al sol y en Londres no había encontrado una cura, también había vuelto para ver si aquí en Estados Unidos encontraba la sanación, claro que yo sabía que nunca pasaría._ **

**_Y el día tan esperado para la familia Swan y Jones había llegado, sus integrantes más jóvenes contraían matrimonio para siempre. La iglesia estaba decorada de forma tétrica, yo mismo había participado en ella, hacia pocos momentos que habían arribado mis invitados, todos ellos vampiros londinenses a quienes a había conocido durante mis meses de "entrenamiento" por decirlo de alguna forma, porque, ¿cómo le llamas al hecho de tener que beber sangre humana, matar a tus víctimas y pasar desapercibido?._ **

**_Estaba en el altar ya luciendo mi atuendo negro, solo que esta vez le había añadido una capa; ella estaba majestuosa con su vestido inmaculadamente virginal, en resumen, hermosa. La ceremonia empezó mientras yo veía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pero aún así no me importaba, ella debía ser como yo, era una razón egoísta, pero quería dejarle un recuerdo mío antes de partir con "mi mujer". El "sacerdote" (uno de los nuestros) en el momento de la consagración dejo caer "accidentalmente" del cáliz unas gotas de "vino", desatando la sed de todos loa ahí presente. Estaba consciente de que aquellas perturbadoras gotas sobre el mantel blanco me habían hecho perder el poco autocontrol que tengo, ella había sentido como mi agarre en su mano se había tornado mucho más fuerte hasta el punto de emitir un pequeño quejido, instintivamente pase mi lengua por mis labios ansiando cada vez más que esas gotas estuvieran en mi lengua y no en ese maldito mantel._ **

**_Mis oídos habían anticipado el movimiento, claro todos presenciamos la "escena de las gotas de vino" por lo que ahora hasta la última persona que se encontraba en los finales de la iglesia se hallaba en las cercanías del altar de modo expectante, todos con la sed de sangre reflejadas en sus rostros, ¡pobres humanos!. El momento de la comunión había llegado, el "sacerdote" se acerco hasta mí para comulgar, la hostia no le encontré sabor a la mismísima nada, pero el cáliz, que cosa más deliciosa, era sangre fresca y dulce; su turno había llegado, pero al tomar del cáliz su expresión cambio drásticamente, por lo que soltó la copa y en el acto unas "traicioneras" gotas embellecían su blanco atuendo._ **

**–_Te ves más hermosa con esas manchas de sangre sobre tú vestido Bella_– _le dije con una voz aterciopelada que me hacia querer hacerle las cosas más sucias a ese pequeño cuerpo, porque era hombre y en el fondo la deseaba._ **

**_Su boca me articulaba muchas preguntas, algunas me hacían mucha gracia mientras que cuando le conté mi nueva naturaleza, no lo podía creer, pero había cambiado una parte del relato alegando que "había sido convertido moribundo en las cercanías de un bosque después de un accidente", no era tonto y quería que ella me viera como el bueno de la historia aunque no lo fuera para nada._**

**_Al preguntarme qué era lo que quería de ella el sacerdote se poso tras Bella mientras la sujetaba, lentamente me acerque a mi presa para tomarla por los brazos y besar sus labios rudamente sin importar que ella pudiera sentir dolor, mi boca se deslizo hasta su frágil cuello en donde exhale mi frio aliento para después clavarle mis colmillos. Bebía y bebía sin piedad de su ya moribundo cuerpo, pero no quería que ella muriera, ella en el fondo era inocente y me amaba, no la dejaría exhalar su último aliento de vida así sin más._ **

**_Todos salimos rápidamente de la iglesia, muchos dejando a medio camino a sus víctimas, otros huyendo con ellos a cuesta, mis brazos cargaban el cuerpo de mi "casi" esposa mientras a mi lado caminaba ella, mi verdadera mujer. Bella tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración ya casi no existía, un bosque nos abría sus puertas por lo que no dude en dejar a la niña que me robo el corazón una vez en el suelo, quedaba a manos del destino saber si podría seguir como vampira o si de alguna forma moriría en el intento._ **

**_Con mi mujer, mi hermosa vampira Grace nos encaminamos hacia nuestra salida, nuestra nueva vida, porque en el puerto nos esperaba a mí y nuestros compañeros el barco que nos llevaría de vuelta a Londres para seguir gozando de nuestra inmortalidad._ **

**Si pudiera llorar lo haría, fui demasiado injusto con Bella, no merecía esta vida tan miserable ni la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, pero ya no se podía volver atrás, solo esperaba que ella me pudiera perdonar y volver a estar junto a mí si es que ya no estaba con alguien, en ese caso lo entendería sin embargo lucharía para poder redimir mi alma. Volvía a Estados Unidos después de muchísimos años en Londres, volvía por ella, volvía por su perdón. **

*** Nota* **

**Después de subirlo muchas veces espero que este bueno ahora.**

**Lamento los casi dos meses de tardanza, no tengo perdón alguno, pero como sabrán algunas los ánimos no están muy buenos como para andar escribiendo. El terremoto que azoto a Chile me dejo muy asustada, gracias a Dios yo y mi familia sobrevivimos, pero es algo que no se lo doy a nadie. **

**Cambiando de tema, llevo como 1 semana haciendo este capítulo, quise que fuera un POV distinto para que después entiendan algunas cosillas ^^, es de larga duración como han podido apreciar, es un os dentro del fic, siempre desee que se supiera la verdad de Edgard. **

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y visiten los enlaces de mi perfil donde se encuentran todas las imágenes de arquitectura que se mencionan en la historia. Se cuidan mucho y espero verlas pronto, tengo un OS por cierto en que no he visto a muchas, se denomina "A tú encuentro" si tienen un tiempo véalo.**


	12. Confesiones de la oveja y el león

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.****Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Confesiones de la oveja y el león.**_

_**Bella POV**_

**Como le prometí a Edward salí a alimentarme por las cercanías de la casa, era plenamente consciente de que esto no era una comida balanceada ni en las proporciones adecuadas ni mucho menos, pero era lo que había momentáneamente y era el precio que debía pagar por mi amor a Edward.**

**Había tomado una decisión, contarle la verdad de mi naturaleza a mi amado, esperaba, no, necesitaba que él no me dejara. Tenía mucho miedo, muchos años sola sin nadie en casa, muchos años en donde el silencio era mi única compañía, en donde cada vez la soledad, tristeza y amargura se cernían sobre mi persona y opacaban poco a poco la felicidad que algún día podría anhelar.**

_**¿Volver a temer a algo conocido?**_

**Por más que lo pensaba, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, si lo perdía, la resurrección de mi muerto corazón me llevaría al infierno en la tierra, a vagar eternamente entre los mortales con un corazón roto de dolor. **

_**El amor lo puede todo.**_

**Pero ¿podrá superar las diferencias tan marcadas que teníamos?. Yo estaba segura de amarlo de la misma forma e intensidad aunque fuese un licántropo, un ciclope, un brujo, un pagano, un hombre sin brazos, lo amaría igual porque su corazón, junto con el latir de este era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi larga trayectoria de vida.**

**Volvía a casa a paso lento, el viento hacia que las hojas de los arboles bailaran suavemente, el cielo se encontraba nublado pero no era algo de temer, era una tenue oscuridad amigable que embellecía el paisaje verde de Forks.**

**A varios pasos de distancia podía escuchar el sonido tan característico de su corazón **_**bumbumbumbumbumbumbum**_** era la más bella melodía que mis viejos oídos escuchaban; se notaba en calma, a lo mejor después de que lo deje se habría rendido a los brazos de Morfeo y esté le estaba otorgando un buen sueño, pero mientras más me acercaba a mi casa, podía escuchar pequeños susurros pronunciando mi nombre:**

–**Bella…Be…lla– entrecortadamente mi nombre en su voz con sueño era algo muy tierno, pero lo que empezó siendo suave termino paso a ser algo mucho más **_**incitador. **_**En la entrada de la casa podía oler algo extraño, masculino pero a la vez dulce, además de unos leves jadeos provenientes de mi habitación, su corazón latía apresuradamente y su torrente sanguíneo circulaba con más rapidez de lo acostumbrado.**

**Con una agilidad característica de mi naturaleza termine afuera de mi habitación, los sonidos procedentes del interior eran cada vez más fuertes, mi mano lentamente se dirigió hacia el pomo de la puerta y la duda se hacía presente una vez más:**

**¿Abrir o no abrir?**

**Era seguro que en mi casa no podía haber nadie más que no fuera Carlisle, Edward o yo; Carlisle en estos momentos debería de estar trabajando, además él tenía su pareja y jamás se le pasaría por la mente formar un trío con un humano, yo había salido a cazar, pero Edward, mi dulce Edward se había quedado solo en la casa, no escuchaba el latido de ningún otro corazón que se no fuese el suyo latiendo locamente.**

**Con decisión gire el pomo y lentamente abrí la puerta, el olor me golpeo muchísimo más fuerte, en la cama se veía un cuerpo que se movía lentamente mientras las sabanas resbalaban por algunos sectores y en otro lugar inferior se hacían mucho más pronunciadas.**

**Esperen, ¿mucho más pronunciadas en el inferior?. Mis ojos volaron hasta posarse justo **_**ahí**_**, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al mejor amigo de Edward en buenas condiciones y preparado para la guerra. Pero él seguía solo exclamando mi nombre mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus movimientos se ralentizaban de a poco.**

**No sé cuando tiempo pase observando el proceso de su cuerpo, pero solo me di cuenta cuando un gruñido-ronquido escapo de su pecho, Edward se había dormido nuevamente y su sueño había acabado.**

**Nunca en mi vida humana ni vampírica fui testigo de una reacción del cuerpo humano de manera inconsciente como está; así que los humanos a esto le llamaban sueños eróticos, bueno por lo menos tenía la dicha de que alguien, en este caso mi hermoso Edward, tuvo un momento de dicha y placer conmigo. Su imaginación debía ser bastante grande para poder idealizarme en su mente sin conocerme y solo dejarse llevar por algunas veces en las cuales las cosas se 'habían salido de control para los dos'. Pero algo era algo.**

**Su cuerpo ahora me daba mucha más curiosidad, creo que el ver aquel espécimen en todo su esplendor, había despertado en mi interior un deseo mucho más profundo que todas las veces en que acabábamos en brazos del otro. Pero no podía, quería pero temía hacerle daño a su cuerpo tan frágil, no resistiría un encuentro con una vampira y está demás decir que no estaba recuperado del todo, sería arriesgarse a mucho solo por el deseo que sentía por él. Deseo y amor.**

**Un día, dos días, y las cosas seguían normales dentro de todo. El control de Edward en el médico se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, pero por lo que me había rumoreado Carlisle todo iba bien en lo que respectaba a su salud. **

–**Bella– la voz de mi ángel interrumpió mis cavilaciones.**

–**Dime Edward ¿qué sucede?– que saliera de su boca una petición que no fueran las comunes y corrientes era algo quizás extraño en él.**

–**Sabes quiero que me lleves al aire libre un rato, creo que el sentir el aire frio contra mi piel y escuchar a las aves me ayudara a sanar mi espíritu– ¡estúpida Bella! Como no pensé antes en eso.**

–**Tus deseos son ordenes para mí Edward– rápidamente salí de la habitación y busque algo de abrigo innecesario para mí y para Edward, deje la puerta de entrada abierta y volví en un parpadeo a la habitación en donde ya me esperaba sentado en la cama mi ángel.**

**Sin mediar palabras de por medio acerque hasta su lugar la silla de ruedas, él al sentir el sonido de éstas hizo una mueca peor luego lanzo un suspiro de resignación, mi pobre niño que sufría mucho por no poder caminar ni ver.**

**Tome su cuerpo entre mis gélidos brazos y lo coloque sobre la silla de ruedas que se encontraba cerca, puse un sweater y un poleron en su torso y sus piernas las abrigue con una manta. **

–**¿Estás listo Edward? – le susurre en su oído a mi adonis personal.**

–**Por supuesto que sí, solo que no me abandones por nada Bella en el bosque, pase lo que pase– que tontito mi amor, no lo abandonaría ante nada.**

**A paso humano empuje la silla hasta quedar en la entrada del bosque, Edward no decía ninguna palabra, solo respiraba y llenaba sus pulmones del aire fresco, despacio fui introduciéndonos cada vez más en la espesura de los bosques de Forks.**

**El viento corría suavemente y hacia bailar las hojas de los arboles alegremente un romántico vals, los pájaros casi no se sentían a nuestro alrededor, el silencio se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero a mis oídos era interrumpido por el suave cantar del corazón de Edward.**

–**Bella ¿por qué estás tan callada? – preguntó mi ángel.**

–**Cielo, no quería interrumpir, pensé que te gustaría estar en un mejor contacto con la naturaleza si me mantenía en silencio– era verdad lo veía tan tranquilo que me daba pena hacer algo que interrumpiera la paz que había alcanzado.**

–**Bella tú nunca interrumpes nada, al contrario gracias a ti estoy vivo y tengo ganas de seguir adelante, eres el impulso que hace que mi corazón lata cada día y lo que me hace proyectarme en un futuro para siempre contigo– ¿podía haber algo más dulce que un hombre como Edward?. No, sinceramente Edward era el hombre más dulce que había conocido en muchos años de mi vida.**

–**No sé qué sería de mi existencia sin ti Edward, haz llegado a alegrar mis sombríos días y con tú voz a endulzar mi corazón– si ya estábamos en el momento de las confesiones, ¿qué más daba una?.**

–**Bella ¿hay algo que quieras decirme y no te has atrevido hasta ahora? – mencionó mi Edward mientras dirigía su 'mirada' hacia el frente.**

**El momento había llegado, camine hasta colocarme al frente suyo y me arrodille a la altura de sus piernas, empezaría con sus teorías para ver si intuía algo antes que nada.**

–**Edward, ¿qué piensas de mí? – mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero después está se manifestó en alegría mientras una tímida sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.**

–**Bueno si quieres empezar así, bien– sus manos empezaron a buscar algo hasta que encontrar las mías que estaban lejos de su cuerpo, las poso delicadamente en sus rodillas y prosiguió– yo sé Bella que hay algo oculto en ti, pero sea lo que sea no importa ya sea bueno o malo, solo quiero permanecer de la manera que sea a tú lado para siempre– bien sospechaba algo por lo menos.**

–**Amor sigue– susurré contra la piel de una de sus manos mientras depositaba un frio beso en ella.**

–**Sé que eres especial, sé que me amas por sobretodo y que quieres lo mejor para mi– musitó al tiempo que juntaba nuestras manos hasta entrelazar todos nuestros dedos, instintivamente intente alejarme pero su voz quebró mi tensión – tranquila Bella, puedo soportar el frio de tú cuerpo, así que ahora no te alejas de mi lado hasta que yo termine, ¿entendido? – vaya que determinación que tenía mi hombre.**

–**Está bien Edward–.**

–**Siempre he sido un buen lector, especialmente la he pasado horas junto a libros de mitología, aparte de mi pasión por la música siempre la literatura ha sido una de las más grandes ramas del arte que me llegan al corazón –sonrió– en los libros se hablaba de muchas criaturas, unas buenas y otras malas en la vida como todo en verdad, pero siempre los seres de la noche han llamado mi atención, puedo suponer lo que eres aunque no pueda ver ni correr tras de ti, creo que mi corazón volvió a vivir cuando escuche tú voz la primera vez, mi piel pareció arder ante el gélido contacto con la tuya, pero nunca me has dado miedo, al contrario creo que nunca me harás daño ni me harás nada que yo no quiera. Intuyo que no quieres pasarte de los limites conmigo por tu excesiva fuerza, temes hacer un movimiento en falso o dejarte llevar por la pasión y que yo termine como polvo debajo de tú cuerpo, te asusta demasiado empezar a besarme y bajar por mi piel hasta posarte en mi cuello y morderme demasiado fuerte, te aterra la idea de que no te puedas controlar si es que me llegas a morder y te dan ganas de beber de mi cuerpo, ¿voy bien mi amada vampira? – ¿él lo sabía? No puede ser.**

–**¿Cómo lo sabes Edward? – pero ¿qué había hecho mal para que se diera cuenta?.**

–**Cómo te dije, siempre he leído y me dan curiosidad los vampiros, no te temo Bella así que tranquila, va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan solamente– musitó muy seguro mi ángel.**

–**Edward, ¿aún sabiendo la verdad de que soy una asesina quieres estar conmigo? – le pregunte mientras su agarre en mis dedos se intensificaba consiguiendo un leve cosquilleo en los míos.**

–**Por supuesto Bella, no creas que porque eres una vampira te vas a escapar de mi lado, cuando este en optimas facultades físicas, incursionaremos más en tú mundo, por el momento habrá que conformarse con el mío solamente, aunque no estoy seguro de si mi sangre será apetecible a tú paladar– ¡me quiere matar! ¡Juró que me quiere matar este hombre!.**

–**No digas eso Edward, no sé qué reacción puedo tener frente a una situación como esa– era verdad mi dieta consistía en sangre de animales, aunque en un pasado tome la vida de algunos humanos, con el tiempo me aprendí a controlar y ya había dejado atrás esa faceta oscura de mi vida, pero tener sangrando a Edward, era mejor no imaginármelo.**

–**Jejeje no temas Bella, la depredadora eres tú, yo solo soy una humilde oveja a tú merced– ¡maldito y aún se burla de mí!.**

–**Edward para en verdad, mejor busco un lugar para que descansemos y puedas comer algo– musité pero él no me respondió solo sonrió y dejo que lo llevará por el camino. Quién diría que tanto miedo fue por nada, él ya lo sabía y me aceptaba, ¡me aceptaba como era!.**

**Llegamos a una especie de prado en donde todo era más verde y llegaban unos pocos rayos del tímido sol de invierno, pero debía ir a la casa a buscar mantas para que Edward descansara sus piernas recostado.**

–**Edward debo ir a buscar más abrigo para ti, solo dame unos segundos– no espere una respuesta, solo actué guiada por mis instintos, su corazón se volvió a agitar pero continué mi camino, entre como tornado a la casa y saque algunas mantas y algo de comida, salí disparada y me arrodille frente suyo.**

–**Volví Edward– musite en forma suave cerca de sus manos.**

–**Te demoraste mucho Bella– mencionó mientras reía bajito.**

–**Bueno dame unos segundos mientras arreglo el lugar– me moví rápidamente mientras extendía las mantas en el suelo y sacaba de una bolsa la comida para Edward y sacaba una botella con mi dosis diaria que estaba guardada para momentos especiales – Listo, ahora te instalare en el suelo para que relajes el cuerpo– su cara se volvió roja mientras en mi mente procesaba las palabras anteriormente dichas.**

–**Veo que me tienes ganas Bella, ¿así sin más me tiras al suelo? – ¡qué mal pensado era Edward! Pero claro con las palabras que le dije, ¿quién no pensaba algo similar?.**

**Me acerque a su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía calentaba lo gélido del mío, mis brazos rodearon su cintura mientras una risa escapaba de su boca mientras moría ahogada en mi cuello; suavemente lo fui recostando en el suelo hasta que topo con lo cálido de las mantas. La dulzura y el amor que desprendía su mirada me hacían amarlo cada día más. **

–**Te tengo algo de comida, espero que sea de tú agrado– sería tan diferente si él pudiera apreciar lo romántico de la escena, pero sabía que un día podría compartir todas las cosas que conocía con él.**

–**Lo que me quieras ofrecer está bien, pero por lo que huelo, está más que bien mi merienda– que era tierno este hombre, así cualquiera lo amaba, pero procuraría que su corazón latiera solo por mí.**

**Saque la fuente que contenía una contundente sopa con carne, verduras y fideos, el termo que tenía un esperaba delicioso café y otra fuente donde había un trozo de pastel de naranja. Antes de que me diera cuenta Edward ya estaba sentado y me 'miraba' como divertido por la situación, pero no le encontraba el brillo al asunto.**

–**¿Me darás la comida en la boca cierto amor? – ¡uf! en verdad aunque no estuviéramos en la casa debía darle su comida, además no quería que sufriera algún accidente por no ver y le doliera alguna parte.**

–**Si Edward, no quiero que te hagas daño, además me gusta hacerlo, amo demasiado cuidarte– si fuera humana mis mejillas hubiesen estado sonrojadas ante tal confesión.**

–**¿Y me amas a mi Bella? – ¡ouch! El liquido caliente se derramo en mi piel, haciendo un leve cosquilleo en esta.**

–**Te amo Edward, pero tengo miedo de esto– musite mientras acercaba la cuchara a su boca – Abre la boca Edward que viene tú comida– mi enfermo era obediente en todo, después de tragar su exquisita lengua salió de su casa para limpiar sus suaves labios de la posible comida que hubiera en ellos.**

–**Exquisito Bella como todo en ti, pero no quiero que tengas miedo, me duele que no confíes en ti, yo lo hago y créeme no me he arrepentido de estar a solas contigo en lugar que nadie me va a ayudar, porque el amor que siento por ti nace en la confianza que te tengo, así que no temas, siempre estaré para protegerte amor– ¿cómo podía un humano proteger a un vampiro de sus miedos? No sabía la respuesta, pero creería en sus palabras porque a pesar de todo quería que fuera mi apoyo ante todo.**

**La comida fue tranquila para él, me deleitaba mirándolo y me fascinaba más con los gestos de su cara al probar los distintos bocados que le brindaba, le daba las gracias a los programas de tv cable y el internet ya que sin ellos y las horas que les dedique, hubiese sido muy probable que Edward muriera de hambre. Al terminar, tendí su cuerpo en las mantas mientras yo guardaba las cosas utilizadas, me admiraba con lo fácil que era hacer feliz a este hombre, era tan fácil todo con él que me dejaba llevar muy rápido por los sentimientos que tenía, ¿sería el capaz de dejar su vida para compartir la mía? Esa pregunta surgió de repente, no era algo primordial, pero tenía claro que muchas cosas no podrían ser iguales entre nosotros.**

–**Bella, tú que puedes ver, ¿hay alguna flor hermosa por aquí cerca que me puedas traer? – lo mire dubitativa al principio pero inspeccione el lugar, no se veían flores a simple vista, por lo que me levante y corrí por las cercanías del lugar, cuando las halle, como una enredadera cerca del suelo habían unas hermosas flores de color azul, sin más arranque una de ellas y volví corriendo a mi lugar de antes, mi amado ya me esperaba sentado y con la mano estirada, deje la flor en su mano y luego vi que tomo aire para pronunciar:**

–**Sé que tienes miedo, sé que eres diferente, sé que no te puedo ver ni nada de eso, sé que me amas por lo que soy, es por eso que he estado pensando Bella, que me gustaría que un futuro quisieras unir tú vida junto a la mía, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa más adelante amor? – el silencio en el prado era casi absoluto, su corazón galopaba a todo ritmo dentro de su pecho mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas.**

–**Ed… Edward– musite bajito para lanzarme a sus brazos los cuales al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo inmediatamente me rodearon, su boca busco desesperadamente la mía mientras nos fundíamos en un beso cargado de amor. –Claro que acepto ser tú esposa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Edward, nunca creí posible que esto se hiciera realidad, no sabes cuánto te amo– una de sus manos se separo de mi cuerpo para entregarme la flor que antes había ido a buscar en las cercanías.**

–**Toma, es para ti, prometo que más adelante seré yo el que te escoja las flores más preciosas para tú amor seas la más bella entre todas ellas– su suave mano sostuvo la flor delante de mis ojos, el gesto era tan lindo viniendo de él, pero había algo malo, un olor extraño pero conocido inundo mis fosas nasales, miré por los alrededores y nada, miré a Edward y tampoco tenía nada, pero al bajar la vista a la flor me di cuenta del gran detalle que se me escapo: la dichosa flor tenía espinas y una de ellas había clavado en el dedo a mi amor, resultado: un Edward sangrando delante de mis ojos.**

**Una pequeña gota se deslizo lentamente por su dedo, baja como burlándose de mi autocontrol, se reía la desgraciada de la tentación que representaba para mi, del peligro en cual pondría a Edward si llegaba a descontrolarme en verdad, mi mente ya veía a mi amor desangrado en el prado mientras yo satisfacía mi apetito reciente, pero mi eternidad seguiría vacía. Algo noto extraño mi ángel ya que pregunto:**

–**¿Sucede algo malo Bella? – malo, pésimo era lo que pasaba, poco menos era un asesinato, en estos momentos me odiaba más que nunca.**

–**Edward la flor en alguna maldita parte tenía espinas, estás… estás… estás sangrando Edward– musite bajo.**

–**¿Muh qué crees que se puede hacer Bella? – ya se me ocurrían muchas formas en las cuales podía dejarme llevar, pero nuevamente esa maldita sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.**

–**¡Haz algo Edward! No juegues con mi autocontrol por favor– me estaba desesperando ya no era una gota sino tres, ¡tres gotas de sangre!, esto no me podía pasar a mí, justo ahora.**

–**Está bien, tranquila, tengo la solución– su dedo fue rápidamente hasta su boca en donde se sumergió en esas cálidas profundidades, después el muy maldito saco el dedo ya limpio y su lengua para verificar el estado de limpieza del mismo– ¿Está bien ahora todo Bella? – ¡ángel del pecado! Era Edward.**

–**Me vas a matar, juró que un día de alguna forma me vas a matar Edward, no puedes ser condenadamente sexy haciendo algo que pone en peligro tú vida– reflexione mientras inhalaba grandes cantidades de aire que no necesitaba, pero me servía para representar un gesto humano en estos momentos.**

–**Ven aquí Bella– me acerque temerosa al principio, pero luego sus brazos me envolvieron y me posaron en su regazo – no temas amor, sé que tienes fuerza para soportarlo, pero no te vas a escapar de mi por unas gotas de sangre, no señorita, por ningún motivo– explico mientras su boca busco la mía para besarme con mucha ternura, el sabor aún lo podía sentir, pero pronto se vio en el olvido gracias a la magia que hacían sus labios sobre los míos.**

–**Eres tan peligroso Edward Cullen, que no sé quién es el verdadero depredador de esta historia– musite junto a su boca que exhalaba su tibio hálito en mis frías profundidades.**

–**Bella, no olvides que yo soy una pobre ovejita enamorada en esta historia de una hermosa leona– no hicieron falta más palabras, este hombre tentaba mi autocontrol y eso lo hacía feliz, ¿quién era yo al fin y al cabo para negarme a su amor y negarle el mío? Nadie, porque amaba locamente a mi hermosa oveja.**

_**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia en cuanto a este fic. Les cuento que tengo unos borradores empezados con nuevos OS que espero que vean la luz entre pruebas y trabajos de la U, aunque a veces me da penita que son muchas las personas que me leen y pocos comentan lo que escribo.**_

_**Besos y nos vemos próximamente en un nuevo capitulo.**_


	13. Una opinión importante ¿influye?

**Summary: Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.**  
**Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Una opinión importante ¿influye?**

**BellaPOV**

**Desde aquella salida con Edward las cosas cada vez iban mejor. El saber que ya no le ocultaba grandes cosas me llenaba de felicidad cada día más, el sentir que podía abrazarlo y estar en la misma estancia que él sin el miedo a que algo se me fuera a salir de las manos y él no supiera qué clase de monstruo tenía frente a sus ojos, de cierta manera me relajaba.**

**Aunque claro el peligro de ser la temida depredadora siempre estaba latente. Era lo malo de este amor, tenía condiciones y límites que otras parejas comunes y corrientes no tienen, pero en cierto grado era lo que ambos soportaríamos por estar junto al otro en todo momento, los buenos y los malos.**

** Las cosas de la casa eran más fáciles, no sé, creo que al decir una verdad tan grande ahora veía muchas cosas que antes eran oscuras mucho más claras y en algunas estaba casi llegando al color rosa, ¿era esto el amor?. Me sentía como si ya fuera la esposa de Edward, le cocinaba, hacia aseo y le preparaba sus almuerzos especiales, pero creo que lo más maravilloso de vivir con la persona amada, es que pese a la incapacidad física que tenía mi amado en estos momentos, poco a poco se estaba incorporando a hacer una vida normal dentro de sus posibilidades, ayudaba a poner los cubiertos, a doblar la ropa, pero en muchas otras seguía siendo dependiente de mí, no es que fuera una persona egoísta en la extensión de la palabra, más sin embargo me gustaba que fuera dependiente a mí, a ser yo la única que ocupara su vida y quién la ayudara a superarse.**

**Siempre pensé que mi vida iba a ser un cuento de hadas, uno creado por mi inconsciente en donde la felicidad iba a ser encabezada por el amor y una hermosa familia. Hasta que llego él a mi vida y aniquilo uno a uno mis más preciados sueños. Creo que después de tantos años de que había sucedido mi fatídica "no boda" podía disfrutar de las cosas buenas de está forzada eternidad, tenía un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, una casa hermosa y Carlisle que me apoyaba en cada una de las decisiones que emprendía.**

**Sólo que no sabía que diría acerca de mi relación tan avanzada con Edward.**

**Tenía pleno conocimiento de que sospechaba en algo mucho más allá de una relación paciente-enfermera, sólo que me daba un poco de miedo su reacción al ver que ahora estaba prometida en un tiempo más a un hombre discapacitado, a mi en verdad no me importaba que Edward fuera ciego ni que estuviera inválido, pero conociendo a Carlisle le gustaría intervenir de algún modo, además había que tomar en cuenta mi pequeña diferencia con Edward, él no podría realizar algunas actividades conmigo ya que un poco más de fuerza por mi parte y terminaría como el polvo entre mis brazos y eso era claramente algo que no quería ni llegar a imaginar.**

**Cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo de manera intencionada o no, la electrizante corriente producto del roce del hielo y el fuego hacia que mi piel aumentará unos leves grados dentro de mi estado permanente de gelidez, era raro que pudiera hacerme sentir calor, pero dicen que el amor todo lo puede y al parecer Edward obraba verdaderos enigmas en mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. Eran muchas las veces que tenía que controlar a la bestia salvaje que habitaba en mi interior que no quería más que arrancarle la ropa y recostarlo en la cama para cabalgarlo frenéticamente hasta no dar más, pero mi lado bueno y el cuerdo me hacían ver que esto por el momento era imposible, no era un ser ruin que tomaría su virginidad de forma violenta, no, deseaba que nuestra primera vez si es que se daba fuera algo romántico sin que llegase a dañarlo a él. Eso era algo de teníamos en común, algo que podía entregarle y que fuera recíprocamente perfecto para ambos, pero muchas veces no me lo ponía fácil, solo recordar el incidente mientras estábamos en el bosque y se pincho uno de sus cálidos dedos me ponía realmente enferme de deseo.**

**Ahora podía darme el gusto de deleitarme con su cuerpo sin las recriminaciones de que fuera algo totalmente prohibido, había un límite claro está, pero por lo menos estaba autorizada a mirar por más tiempo o perderme en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes. Pero algo mucho más potente me estaba ganando en cuanto a fuerza de voluntad, algo que hacía que mis entrañas se retorciesen de dolor y que mi garganta se ahogara en las llamas del infierno: la sed. No podía comparar el hecho de beber tres gotas de sangre de Edward a beberme un ciervo o más como era mi costumbre, si bien la sangre humana me fortalecía mucho más, la cantidad en este caso jugo en mi contra y me hacía dudar cada vez que veía a mi angelito durmiendo en la cama con su cuello expuesto. Eran los momentos en los que odiaba ser una vampiresa sedienta de algo más que sangre fresca.**

**Pero estaba segura que no atentaría contra la vida de Edward, primero me amarraba a un árbol y me incendiaba como a las brujas en la Edad Media, antes que causarle aunque fuese un solo rasguño a mi amado. Solo había una salida ante tanta indecisión y esta se encontraba en el hospital de Forks, claro que antes debería hacer un alto en el bosque y divertirme con algún animal para poder matar la sed que me rompía mis frías entrañas.**

**Después de mi generosa alimentación con un par de ciervos, corrí hacia el hospital, más bien hasta el despacho de Carlisle, mi amigo y casi padre desde que me encontré con él.**

**Desde que lo conocía admiraba su capacidad de autocontrol con respecto a la sangre, realizaba cirugías, curaba heridos, sacaba sangre y nunca en todos los años que estoy a su lado lo había visto con siquiera una ínfima gota de sangre en su vestimenta ya sea cuando se encontraba en su papel de doctor o si estaba solo en su casa.**

** Como era de esperarse me estaba esperando más que dispuesto y es que ser un vampiro tan experimentado a lo largo de los años lo hacía reconocer aunque fuera a varios metros de distancia mi olor, que según él, era muy diferente al de todos los demás vampiros, decía que era muy dulce en comparación por ejemplo al suyo propio.**

**– Hola Bella, ¿qué te trae por estos lados? ¿algún problema con Edward? – pregunto mi guía.**

**– No, bueno sí Carlisle, la verdad estoy un tanto confusa por algunos hechos ocurridos recientemente y la verdad una opinión tuya no me vendría mal– musité.**

**– Cuéntame, encontraremos alguna solución a lo que te aqueja– dijo de manera esperanzadora para mi corazón.**

**– La verdad es que con Edward desde hace algún tiempo sentimos cosas mucho más fuertes el uno por el otro y bueno las cosas a veces se nos salen un poco de control– me costaba mucho expresarme, ya que esto era lo más íntimo que había llegado a tener con un hombre.**

**– Con salirse fuera de control, ¿me quieres decir que han estado a punto de tener relaciones sexuales? – siempre con tu tono profesional, para él era tener relaciones sexuales, para mí era hacer el amor.**

**– Bueno, haciendo la diferencia que es hacer el amor, si, hemos estado a punto, la verdad es que mi autocontrol me está fallando últimamente con él, además no ayuda mucho, no pone de su parte, pareciera que quiere llegar más lejos, y yo, yo en verdad no sé cuanto más voy a poder aguantar esto, es más fuerte como yo, la sed de sangre no se compara a la sed de su cuerpo. Ayúdame por favor Carlisle– fue mi más que necesitado ruego.**

**– Bien Bella, es normal que sientas deseo por Edward, mal que mal ambos son personas jóvenes y solos, era de esperarse que se diera una situación así. Yo no te prohíbo que tengas algún contacto físico con él más fuerte, solo debes tener en cuenta que al ser vampira, tienes los sentidos mucho más agudos, lo que te provocara que las emociones las sientas mucho más fuerte de lo que pueda sentir Edward. Debes tener claro que te puedes dejar llevar, pero no pierdas el autocontrol por completo si llegas a estar con él, no quiero una transformación de emergencia para él.**

**– Pero Carlisle, yo en ningún momento he dicho que lo "haremos" solo quería conocer tú opinión– no me imaginaba a Edward de vampiro y menos que fuese causado por mí.**

**– Solo te digo lo que hay que realizar si es que las cosas se van de las manos, lo que te puedo sugerir como médico y amigo, es que hables abiertamente con él, ¿Edward ya sabe que eres vampira o aún se lo escondes? – hablar me podría traer grandes beneficios con mi amado.**

**– Edward lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, dijo que al encontrarse privado de la visión, sus demás sentidos se agudizaron y por diferentes formas se dio cuenta de que yo no era igual a él, poco a poco fue relatándome la historia de las cosas que le hicieron ver que era una vampira de verdad y por raro que parezca, no salió corriendo lejos, sino que todo lo contrario se quedó, me ama tal cual como soy– musité de forma resumida y llena de orgullo.**

**– Vaya, así que el chico vampiro nos sorprende día a día, bueno esto cambia las cosas, él sabe en lo que se está involucrando contigo pero no estaría mal un pequeño recordatorio, explícale que las cosas son diferentes para ti que para él, no creo que tenga ese conocimiento, ya que los libros no enseñan todo en la vida– vaya eso lo podía tomar como "la práctica hace al maestro".**

**– Bueno seguiré tus sabios consejos, pero pasando del plano romántico que tengo con Edward me gustaría saber más acerca de su estado de salud–.**

**– Bien según los últimos análisis, ha mejorado bastante desde que estuvo en coma aquí en el hospital, lo que no quiere decir que esta por completo recuperado, yo creo que podríamos someterlo a terapia por sus piernas, me interesa que recupere la movilidad de ellas, previo estudios claro está, si eso no llega a funcionar tendremos que ver otras opciones en cuanto a movilidad–.**

**– ¿Esas otras opciones, son operaciones? – pregunté de manera cauta.**

**– Sin ver resultados previos, diría que sí– bien, no estaba en mis planes, pero estaría a su lado cuidándolo siempre.**

**– Creo que sería bueno que Edward te visitara y así comentarle las conclusiones a las que llegaste Carlisle–.**

**– Si, además tengo que conversar algunos temas de hombre a hombre con ese jovencito. Bella otra cosa, la vista de Edward no ha presentado alguna mejoría, o te ha mencionado que distingue contornos o algo? –.**

**– No, no hay mejorías en cuanto a su vista, pero otro factor que puede influir para bien es su estado anímico, notó que él cada día está con más ganas de vivir, tiene una alegría, un brillo en sus ojos que antes no poseía– musité llena de emoción.**

**– Jajaja, ese brillo se llama amor, tiene una razón para vivir, tú también lo tienes en tus ojos Bella, por muy vampira que seas, se ven como más brillantes, alegres, no sé darles una definición en concreto ciertamente, pero por cada poro destilas amor– si a ojos de Carlisle era notorio, eso significaba que era cierto.**

**– Gracias por tus palabras, otra cosa, ¿puedo darle alimento más sólido ya, cosas especiales? – me interesaba que Edward pudiera comer algo más que sopas y comida liviana, eso a cualquiera terminaba por aburrir.**

**– Claro, de forma progresiva si, trata de no darle alimentos en exceso muy pesados, no queremos tampoco provocar un desajuste en su organismo ni que se vaya por el baño – una suave risa salió de los labios de Carlisle y yo por mi parte podría poner en práctica mis horas frente al televisor de los canales de cocina.**

**– Eso me da muchas ideas de comida que le puedo preparar, gracias amigo– me llenaba de felicidad, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida.**

**– Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo siempre Bella y que te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija, hablando de familia, quisiera contarte que me llego una carta de unos parientes lejanos que viven en Denalí y que por diferencias con el clan de ese lugar se mudan a Forks, yo como soy el vampiro más antiguo de este lugar les he ofrecido alojar en mi casa en las afueras; vienen tres mujeres y dos hombres, además por lo que me han relatado hay relaciones sentimentales entre ellos, menos la de mayor edad Esme, quién hace las veces de madre adoptiva de todos esos jóvenes por lo que me ha escrito, ¿qué opinas tú Bella? ¿crees que sería bueno que compartiéramos con ellos algún tiempo de prueba? Necesito tú opinión acerca de este tema, ya que los dos vivimos aquí aunque separados, además necesito ver las reglas con ellos y si serán las mismas o no que ocupamos nosotros– musitó Carlisle, vaya esto me tomaba por sorpresa, que otro grupo de vampiros viniera me daba un poco de inseguridad, ¿y si Edward conocía a alguna de ellas y me dejaba? Era bien sabido que aunque un vampiro tuviera una pareja establecido no se prohibía que tuviera relaciones con humanos.**

**– Mientras sean vampiros vegetarianos y no se metan en problemas con nadie, está bien, además tienen que acatar las mismas reglas que nosotros dos; otra cosa, los quiero lejos de mi hogar mientras yo no los invite, no quiero que se dejen caer cerca de Edward y puedan perder el control con él– musité algo enfebrecida.**

**– ¡Hay Bella Bella! No tienes que temer por Edward, aunque no lo creas él es suficientemente capaz de defenderse contando con su discapacidad, pero algo me dice que no es solo el miedo a que puedan beber de él o dañarlo, ¿hay algo más cierto? – si hay algo en esta vida que siempre me toma por sorpresa es la intuición que posee el doctor.**

**– Está bien, te lo diré, tengo miedo a que alguna de esas vampiras ponga sus ojos en Edward no de forma sana, quiero decir a que se encaprichen con él y encuentren la forma de quitármelo, a lo mejor esas otras vampiras son más hermosas que yo, además aunque tengan pareja lo pueden querer como diversión, no sé, tengo mi cabeza confusa producto del miedo– y la maldita inseguridad me jugaba en contra nuevamente.**

**– Tranquila, por lo poco que conozco a Edward sé que es capaz de atarse con cadenas a ti si quieres su seguridad, yo me tomaría esta venida con más calma, de todas maneras les dejare claras tus inquietudes y cualquier cosa te estaría avisando, no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias, te terminaran saliendo canas antes de tiempo– estos chistes acerca de mi perpetuo estado de conservación me hacían reír producto de su falsedad.**

**–Está bien, me lo tomare más light, no te preocupes, pero a cualquier atisbo de incomodidad, yo voy a atacar y a defender a mi Edward, sin más debo dejarte, hay alguien que me debe esperar por comida, saludos Carlisle– ahora tenía mucho que pensar, por la seguridad de mi amor y la mía.**

**Corrí a paso humano hasta el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para preparar platos más contundentes para mi amado, como pastas, purés, carnes, lácteos, entre otros, además debía proveerme de artículos personales que fueran de su agrado; el carro iba a medio llenar ya de cosas que servirían y de otras que solo adornaban el recipiente, más debía hacer el esfuerzo y aparentar que todo era para dos y no para uno, pero al fin y al cabo estos eran los sacrificios que debía hacer hasta que la situación fuera otra.**

**¿Qué se te ha pasado por la mente Bella?**

**No.**

**No.**

**Y no.**

**Si bien era cierto que muchas veces Edward me "tentaba" a que fuéramos físicamente compatibles, mi lado humano, el que aún por raro que parezca mantenía en mi interior me decía que no podía hacerle sufrir un dolor tan grande. **

**Pero dadas las circunstancias iba a tener que hacer una elección él y yo, él entre vivir eternamente o tener una existencia condicionada sin mí con un fin y yo entre dejar morir a mi amor o vivir la eternidad a su lado, que difícil es esto, siempre que pensaba profundamente acerca de la situación era una incertidumbre, los grandes clásicos de la literatura universal en verdad deben haber sido difíciles y mientras más reflexionó sobre todo con mayor certeza sé que hay que elegir.**

**Más bien ahora había otro interrogante: los nuevos.**

**Al salir del supermercado mis manos estaban repletas de bolsas con diverso contenido, no era mayor problema, solo tenía que andar a un paso humanos hasta un lugar despoblado de ellos para así lograr sumergirme en la espesura del bosque y correr libremente hasta mi hogar que tenía dueño.**

**Sin llegar a los límites de mi casa, ya se percibía a la distancia ese olor dulce de la sangre, los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el perfume innato de su piel de ángel, todo lo que mi cantante expresaba sin hablar, todo lo que me hacía sentir sin siquiera tocarme, todo lo que me daba sin entregar, todo Edward me hacía sentir viva y más humana que cuando lo fuí.**

**Como si fuera por arte de magia podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, realidad o ficción solo era el amor el máximo juez que elegía su decisión mientras mi mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla; el aire caliente golpeó fuertemente mis sentidos, más no había dentro de mí un instinto asesino para ir a matarle, solo sé que las bolsas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo no importándome su contenido. Mis pies como si fueran alas corrieron toda la distancia que me separaba hasta su habitación, estaba nerviosa por su proximidad y feliz por encontrarme nuevamente a su lado.**

**–Amor llegué – dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, lástima que él no la podía ver.**

**–Pero si ha llegado mi vampira preferida, ¿cómo te fue cariño? – bien, tenía un punto a mi favor que era su preferida, esperaba ser su eterna preferida.**

**–Bien, estaba con Carlisle hablando acerca de ti y quiere que vayamos a verlo para que hagas algunas pruebas con respecto a tu salud– musité en voz tenue, aún no sabía que reacción tendría él, no era que yo lo estuviera obligando, sino que en el fondo sabía que sus esmeraldas deseaban ver en realidad.**

**–Está bien, solo tengo unas sugerencias Bella– ¿sugerencia? me repetí mentalmente.**

**–Dime Edward– ya había acortado la distancia puesto que me encontraba sentada en su cama, mientras sus cálidos brazos rodeaban mi gélido torso.**

**–Primero que nada, tú novio necesita ser besado por su novia– sus mejillas estaban arreboladas más en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de picardía que me sería difícil olvidar. El beso empezó pausado como siempre más con el paso de los segundo él se encontraba acostado completamente mientras yo me apoyaba en la cama para no aplastarlo, nuestras bocas y lenguas realizaban una danza llena de amor y pasión, pero algo cambio está vez, sentía que había algo más duro en mi vientre.**

**–Oh Dios Edward– ¿estaba excitado por mí? ¿yo le cause eso en verdad?.**

**–Discul cul pa pa me Bella, no no fue mi inten intención hacer esto solo que hay cosas que estando tú cerca yo no puedo controlar– aguanta Bella, aguanta.**

**–¡Uf! ¿Cuál sería la segunda sugerencia? – no era por cortarle el rollo ni nada, pero no quería tomarme una sopa sin que él fuera consciente de la cuchara que lo sostenía.**

**–Si bueno la segunda es que si hay que hacerme exámenes de sangre quiero que tú seas la enfermera a cargo del procedimiento, no quiero que delegues tú responsabilidad ya que yo confió plenamente en ti– no le daría el gusto a otra tampoco de tocar sus brazos, él era mío.**

**–Está bien, soy una profesional no te preocupes– dije segura de mi misma y mis años de práctica.**

**–Bueno la tercera no sé si en verdad pueda ser considerada como sugerencia, pero quiero que me acompañes en el proceso, sé que puede ser algo tedioso y que has estado con otros pacientes antes, pero quiero saber que mientras estemos en el hospital te dediques solo a mí, no quiero que me dejes solo por nada, no confío en las demás personas, solo en ti y en Carlisle– posesivo el hombre, bien sería su sombra en todos lados.**

**–Eso no hay para que mencionarlo, seré tú sombra vayas donde vayas, día y noche estaré contigo, pero ahora tienes que alimentarte para recuperarte mucho más rápido amor– me acerque lo suficiente a su labios para depositar un muy casto beso sobre ellos, con delicadeza me baje de su cuerpo para correr a toda prisa a la entrada y sacar los alimentos que le prepararía.**

**Minutos solamente me bastaron para hacer a lo que mis ojos pareciese una obra de arte, mientras insegura me acercaba a su puerta expectante de que me diera su aprobación en un plato mucho más elaborado.**

**–¿Pero qué es eso que huele tan maravillosamente? – musitó mi amor mientras su cara se movía de lado a lado buscando el origen de aquel olor.**

**–Bueno te he preparado algo más contundente ya que por orden de Carlisle debes empezar a aumentar la consistencia y volumen de los alimentos que ingieres, así que me di un paseo por el supermercado y frente a ti hueles un plato único nunca antes visto en todo Forks: "pastas con salsa a la Bella" – mencioné con gracia al final.**

**–Mmm… si las pasta junto a la salsa saben tan exquisito como la dueña, significa eso que frente a mi tengo un verdadero manjar culinario ¿o no Bella? – una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por toda su boca mientras me quedaba prendada de ella.**

**–Hago lo que puedo, espero que sea de tu agrado, sino te preparo otra cosa– su cabeza se movió negativamente de lado a lado.**

**–No, con solo el olor ya se me abrió el apetito, así es que para otra ocasión o más tarde me preparas otra cosa si gustas amor, ahora antes de comer quiero un beso de mi novia – si pudiera sonrojarme con gusto lo realizaría. Uní mis labios a los suyos, previamente dejando a un lado la bandeja con el plato; lento y suave, nuestras bocas reconociéndose y nuestras almas fundiéndose como el aroma a las pastas impregnando la habitación.**

***Chin* que romántico el final, bueno, estaba viva, puedo decirles alegremente que me he eximido de todos los ramos y me espera en tres semanas más el cuarto semestre de Contador Auditor. Muchas gracias a las que se toman la molestia de leer y muchas gracias infinitas a las que dejan su opinión expresada en un rr. Nos vemos luego.**


	14. Pesadillas

**Summary****:**** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.**

**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**Pesadillas**

**Edward POV**

**Cada día que pasaba Bella me volvía literalmente loco de deseo. Sabía perfectamente que mi historia sería muy distinta si ella esa día en el claro del bosque no se hubiese podido controlar al ver mi sangre en el dedo, más sin embargo una parte de mi ansiaba ser su igual, su compañero y no tener más estas "diferencias" que me hacían no poder estar completamente a su nivel, pero tampoco quería forzar las cosas y que ella tuviera que realizar una transformación de emergencia, no, lo que yo ansiaba era algo que estuviera plenamente concertado por ambos y que ella estuviera realmente segura de hacerlo. **

**No temía su autocontrol si lo planificábamos, temía más bien ser un vampiro sediento que al menor indicio del latido de un corazón saltara sobre él sin pensar siquiera antes si estaba atacando a un humano o un animal, ese era mi principal miedo, el ser un completo vampiro "loquillo", pero Bella tampoco me había garantizado que lo haríamos, éramos novios pero podía oler el miedo en el aire y sus respectivas dudas.**

**Ahora debía sumar a la ecuación otro factor importante: mi salud. Si, no es algo que se tomara completamente a la ligera, sino que quería ser transformado pero ya estando en optimas condiciones de salud, quería caminar y ser capaz de bailar en el silencio con mi amada Bella, anhelaba mirar por vez primera su rostro de ángel y perderme en el mismísimo cielo o infierno si era necesario, pero quería compartir todas mis experiencias humanas antes de abandonar esta vida condicionada.**

**Las condiciones o sugerencias que le había realizado a mi amada eran fáciles, pero temía estar en un ambiente en donde otras personas podrían acercarse a mí y hacerme daño, sabía que si algo pasaba Bella no iba a ser la mujer más tierna y preocupada que hasta el día de hoy me acompañaba, temía más bien por la vampira a la que tenía que controlar si por ejemplo alguna mujer se pasaba de lista conmigo, ya que aunque estuviera en una cama y sin ver, sabía a ciencia cierta que era un hombre en extremo guapo por lo que discutían mis compañeras años anteriores y si me ponía frente a un espejo no eran grandes cambios los que ha****bía sufrido mi cuerpo, quizás mis músculos y los rasgos más definidos de mi cara, pero… ahora no podría decir como estaba, quizás más delgado por la falta de inactividad o más gordo, ciertamente era algo que no había conversado con Bella.**

**Sin duda alguna me sometería al tratamiento indicado por Carlisle, las terapias en primer lugar y con posterioridad si lo primero no funcionaba tendríamos que ver la opción de la cirugía. De los exámenes no me preocuparía especialmente, contar con una enfermera particular hacia que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles, quizás con algunas radiografías tendría problemas, pero tenía fe y esperanza en que la terapia funcionaría y que no tuviera que pasar por el pabellón y poner en riesgo mi integridad física y la mental de Bella.**

**Sumido en mis pensamientos la voz de Bella me sacó de la realidad que prontamente tendría que enfrentar de la mano de ella; su dulce voz acari****ciaba cada uno de mis sentidos haciéndome pensar de que todo lo malo que había en mí pasaría luego, de que pronto seríamos uno solamente y en donde no hubiera más aire que el que exhalaban nuestras bocas unidas. Quería tantas cosas en esta con esa mujer, que no sabría por dónde empezar ya que el principio estaba condicionado por mucho.**

**Ahora había otra variable: los amigos de Carlisle.**

**Bella me había comentado acerca de ellos solo un poco: eran una familia de Alaska quiénes convivían con otros habitantes de allí, el clan Denalí pero que por diferentes razones habían decidido partir ****y venir hasta Forks. Lo bueno es que se alojarían en el hogar de Carlisle y no irrumpirían en la intimidad que teníamos con Bella, además si me era sincero por lo que sabía también acudían otras mujeres y hombres; de las mujeres no me preocupada ya que yo solamente tenía en mi mente la imagen que idealice de mi amada, pero también estaba el factor "vampiros hombres", guapos, fríos, sanguinarios, con movimientos y hermosos ojos, todo lo que yo en no era ni a lo mejor sería en mucho tiempo más. No podía brindarle muchas cosas a mi Bella y eso me destrozaba el alma, además me daba miedo la llegada de aquellos extranjeros, si mis estudios en cuanto al tema vampírico no me fallaban los fríos que tenían pareja podían fácilmente cambiar sobre sus relaciones si encontraban otra mujer mejor y ahí en ese frente estaba mi Bella.**

– **Amor quiero que me cuentes más sobre los otros vampiros– le pregunté en voz baja a mi amada.**

– **Bueno lo que yo sé, es que son vegetarianos al igual que yo, la mayor o guía es Esme, quién es la única que no tiene pareja y los otros son dos hombres y dos mujeres, también hay dos hermanos y los otros dos no, al llegar acá se harán pasar por familia de Carlisle o algo por el estilo, pero más no sabría que decirte mientras no se metan en mi territorio ni contigo está todo bien– soltó mi amada y profundamente me gusto que tuviera posesividad conmigo.**

– **¿Y los vamos a invitar algún día a nuestro hogar? – me gusto como sonó lo de "nuestro hogar".**

– **Pues bueno, podríamos considerarlo, pero sólo si tú quieres Edward no quiero incomodarte ni que te sientas inseguro con respecto a tú salud ni algo por el estilo, el estar con vampiros desconocidos no es algo que pueda ser muy gracioso, pero lo dejó en tus manos la decisión final– o sea que al final yo el débil humano tendría que dar el veredicto final.**

– **Si, podríamos invitarlos a nuestro hogar a lo mejor sería interesante que nos relacionáramos con otros de nuestra especie– y sin querer me incorporé como un vampiro.**

–**Me da gusto que te consideres parte de nuestra especie Edward, esas son las pequeñas cosas que hacen que cada día te ame más – musito ya en mis labios. Si había una ventaja que amaba de los vampiros, era la velocidad.**

**El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad en conjunto, pero a mí me tenía algo muy emocionado, era algo tan maravilloso como que Bella era el amor de mi existencia y mi luz en la oscuridad. Algo que si resultaba y avanzaba mejoraría mucho nuestra relación. Algo que mientras tanto anidaría solamente en mi corazón.**

**Ya acostados una vez le pedí a Bella que se metiera bajo las mantas conmigo, no me importaba el frio de su cuerpo ni morir por hipotermia a causa de éste, solo quería sentirla cerca. Tímidamente mi amada se acurruco junto a mi cuerpo, mientras pasaba suavemente mis dedos entre sus hebras sedosas de cabello. Una melodía, un suave canto inundo el ambiente y mis ojos de por si se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en un sueño en donde estaba junto a mi amada.**

_**Bella reposaba en la cama junto a mí, sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban tiernamente mientras mis manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de su espalda, ella malévolamente se acerco mucho más a mi cuerpo provocando que éste despertara de su corto sueño. A tientas busque sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos mientras suavemente nos movíamos en una perfecta sincronía, pero algo cambio en el aire. Un olor distinto. Olor a vampiro. Otro vampiro andaba cerca. **_

_**Deje a mi amada descansar, cosa que no necesitaba pero era algo que por costumbre hacíamos, me vestí y salí a inspeccionar el lugar. En las afueras de nuestro hogar el olor se intensificaba mucho más, concentrado y con toques de madera mojada, pero con un matiz dulzón que era característico de nuestra especie.**_

_**Revise todo el sector y un kilómetro a la redonda, más no encontré huellas en el suelo ni algún vestigio de nuestro "visitante". Subí rápidamente hasta la copa de un árbol para ver con mayor claridad el entorno, pero tampoco veía nada, gire en repetidas ocasiones mi cabeza observando meticulosamente el paisaje, pero solo eran mis compañeras las copas de los altos y centenarios árboles. Hasta que lo vi.**_

_**Una sombra negra se encontraba en el techo de nuestra casa.**_

_**Un vampiro con el cabello negro y ropajes del mismo color.**_

_**El extraño que lentamente fue desciendo hasta quedar frente a la puerta.**_

_**Desde la distancia escuche el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse. Segundos bastaron y yo estaba detrás de ese intruso. Pero él ya estaba en el interior. Sigilosamente entre a la casa y el olor golpeo profundamente mis fosas nasales.**_

–**¡**_**Edward!**_** – **_**se escucho un grito proferido de la garganta de mi Bella. De una zancada llegue hasta nuestra alcoba, ese lugar santo que momentos antes había sido testigo de una de tantas uniones que realizábamos.**_

_**El maldito tenía a Bella sujeta del cuello mientras bebía ávidamente de su sangre. Los gritos de mi amada irrumpían el ambiente pero algo pasaba, de pronto no podía mover mis piernas y me encontraba de nuevo atado a esa silla de ruedas. **_

_**Una risa macabra inundo la estancia y pude ver como goteaba la sangre de mi preciosa Bella mientras su victimario reía sonoramente. Su cabello negro como al azabache junto a su ropa eran la oscuridad misma reinante. Pero lo que me llamo poderosamente la atención fue que a pesar de estar bebiendo sus ojos seguían de un color normal, como el de los humanos, un color entre celeste y un suave verde.**_

–_**Edward, huye p-por fa-avor**_**– **_**musito mi amada que ya estaba desfalleciente en los brazos de ese maldito.**_

–_**Ella es mi esposa Edward, debes saber que me pertenece desde hace muchos años antes incluso de que tus padres existieran ella era mía**_**– **_**no podía ser cierto, él estaba lejos**_**– **_** si, no me mires con esa cara, sabes perfectamente quién soy, Edgard el mismo que dejo a esta criatura y ahora viene a llevársela con ella. Hasta nunca Edward. **_**– **_**veía a cámara lenta como salía con el cuerpo casi inerte de mi Bella en sus brazos y solo quedaba su sangre en el camino, no podía hacer nada más que gritar y gritar su nombre ya que mis piernas no respondían.**_

–_**¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_

–_**Bellaaaaaaa!**_** –**

** –¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba desesperadamente y me removía inquieto desde donde estaba.**

**-Edward, amor, despierta– la voz de Bella se elevaba sobre mis gritos – por favor Edward, despierta– y pareciera que poco a poco volvía a la vida. Sentía el frio aliento de mi amada cerca de mi oído. Mis manos deseosas de su cuerpo la buscaron a tientas hasta dar con sus perfectas curvas y atraerla hacia mí. **

–**¡Bella fue horrible! –musite mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello, en ese lugar en donde se mezclaban las fresas y su olor de mujer.**

–**Tranquilo amor, fue solo una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí– ella suavemente empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda pero yo apegue mucho más mi cuerpo hasta que no pasara aire por entremedio nuestro.**

–**Era tan real amor, él-él te estaba matando y yo n-no p-podía hacer nada– gemí descontroladamente.**

–**¿Qué sucedió Edward? – pregunto preocupada.**

–**Est-tábamos los dos en nuestra habitación, eee… bueno nosotros dos… tú y yo, los d-dos – tartamudeaba y es que no era fácil expresarse en momentos como este.**

–**Nosotros dos estábamos…– **

–**– dije de golpe mientras sentía como mi cara se auto coloreaba de un intenso carmín.**

–**Pero Edward no creo que **_**eso**_** sea tan malo como para que grites de esa forma– musito mi amada mientras dejaba un reguero de besos desde mi mentón hasta mi oído.**

–**No, eso tenlo por seguro que era maravilloso– ¡calor! –**_**Me quemó**_**– gemía interiormente mientras rememoraba lo que había sido ese sueño/pesadilla.**

–**¿Entonces? –.**

–**Había otro vampiro contigo– no quería mencionarlo, pero ya estaba hecho.**

–**¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – oh si, oh si ya sabía que algo así pasaría.**

–**Amor tranqui…– no me dejo terminar.**

–**¿Crees que soy capaz de serte infiel en nuestra propia casa? ¿En nuestra propia cama Edward? ¿Eso piensas de mí? – ¡uf! yo sabía que esto pensaría.**

–**No es eso amor– mencione mientras masajeaba su espalda.**

–**Ve explicándome desde ya Edward– dijo con un matiz enojado.**

–**Había otro vampiro contigo Bella, él, verás yo era un vampiro también, pero algo en el ambiente, un olor más bien dicho que me hizo abandonar nuestra habitación, era la fragancia de un vampiro sin lugar a dudas por lo que salí a inspeccionar el lugar– termine calmadamente.**

–**Continua–.**

–**Pues bueno al volver a casa me tope a ese vampiro entrando a la nuestra, al llegar corrí a nuestra habitación y bueno, é-el estaba es-taba be-biendo de ti Bella– ok y vamos con la tartamudez de nuevo.**

–**¿Pero cómo? ¿y tú dónde estabas que no me ayudaste? – podía escuchar desde lejos como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Con gentileza la aparte de mi cuerpo.**

–**El tipo me dijo que se llamaba Edgard– silencio, el más puro y total silencio– ¿Bella estás ahí? – pregunte, pero nada. –Bella tienes que saber que cuando vi que él estaba bebiendo de ti paso algo raro, de pronto no pude mover mis piernas y me encontraba de nuevo en esa silla de ruedas– pero por más que hablaba no escuchaba nada proveniente de sus labios.**

**Un minuto.**

**Dos minutos.**

**Cinco minutos.**

–**¿Bella? – estaba asustado ya, a lo mejor los vampiros podían entrar en estado de shock y ella estaba mal, pero no podría ayudarla tampoco. De pronto un rugido inundo el ambiente y fui a aterrizar de espaldas fuertemente a la cama.**

–**Mío– musitaron sus labios.**

–**¿Bella? ¿Bella estás bien? – algo le pasaba pero no podía ver.**

–**Mío– dijo nuevamente y sus labios se fueron a estrellar contra los míos como cuando colisionan dos planetas, de manera fuerte y sin contemplaciones.**

**El aire poco a poco empezó a escasear y Bella no me daba tregua, la empujaba suavemente para que se apartara de mi lados aunque sea unos segundos pero nada. Agitadamente respiraba y al parecer eso la hizo entrar en razón ya que se movió ligeramente solo para centrar su atención a mi cuello. Mi cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionaba con cada toque de su piel contra la mía. Pero no me di cuenta.**

**No lo vi venir.**

**No estaba preparado.**

**No de esta manera.**

**No con ella fuera de control.**

**Lo quería, si, pero no así. Velozmente sentí como dos cuchillos filudos pasaron un poco cargados por mi muñeca izquierda y algo manaba de ella.**

**Una lengua gentil pero que al instante se transformo en avariciosa tomo posesión de mi sangre mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo.**

**Succionaba de a poco y después dejaba correr un poco de sangre por mi brazo para pasar su fría lengua por mi piel.**

**Si iba a ser así, estaba rendido ante ella. No tenía escapatoria ni salida. Nunca la tuve. Siempre persiguiendo al león como la débil oveja que era hasta que ella se canso de mí juego. Lo quería todo.**

**Pero algo la detuvo.**

**Inmediatamente sentí como una vez más paso su lengua y se recostó a mi lado. De su garganta provenían agudos sollozos que hicieron que mi miedo se fuera de paseo. Ella estaba mal, lo podía sentir en su cuerpo que aun estaba cerca.**

**Estaba arrepentida.**

–**Bella, shuuuu amor tranquila, no pasa nada– me repetí mentalmente **_**no pasa nada.**_

–**Edward, amor perdóname por favor, yo no quería, fue solo que la idea de que me separen de ti, por favor perdóname, iré por el botiquín.**

**Ella ya no estaba en la habitación, pero a los segundo sentí nuevamente hundirse la cama y que algo helado era pasado sobre mi muñeca, pero lo peor fue el alcohol, no había duda de que era alcohol porque me ardió en demasía. Algo más sólido se deslizo por mi herida y algo cálido como un trozo de género pudo haber sido puesto. Suavemente me vendo mi muñeca y deposito un casto beso sobre ella.**

–**¿Me perdonas amor? – musito sobre mis labios.**

–**Siempre Bella, siempre no dudes de mi amor por ti– termine sellando mi promesa con un beso en sus labios. Mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama e intentaríamos seguir sin accidentes hasta el próximo amanecer.**


	15. Nuevos Amigos

Nuevos Amigos

Edward POV

Un calor inusual entibiaba mis mejillas y una porción de mi cuello. Estaba claro que no era mi Bella, por lo que despacio fui abriendo mis ojos, el derecho lo abrí y la sorpresa fue grande, inmediatamente lo siguió su gemelo y poco fui acostumbrándome a las manchas borrosas que veía. El sol era aquel que calentaba mis mejillas, no era esplendoroso por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, pero en Forks no se daba este "fenómeno" todos los días.

La mujer que estaba a mi lado se encontraba un poco más separada de mi cuerpo por lo que su frialdad no tenía consecuencias en el mío y podía disfrutar de estos tímidos rayos de sol. Mis ojos se posaron sobre su oscura silueta –_"que no daría por volver a ver"- _me dije a mí mismo.

-Buenos días amor- le mencioné mientras me inclinaba para juntar dulcemente nuestros labios.

-Edward, muy buenos días, ¿no tuviste más pesadillas anoche?- preguntó mi princesa.

-No, ninguna, debe ser porque dormí entre los brazos de la más hermosa mujer entre la faz de la tierra- proclamé sonrientemente.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy amor? Claro que no sea a la luz del sol por favor- ¿qué tenía de malo aquello? Ella me mencionó que era diferente, por tanto había llegado a la conclusión de que no le afectaría el sol.

-Bueno por ahora me gustaría desayunar y luego estoy por completo a tú disposición mi hermosa vampiro- terminé diciendo con una sonrisa tatuada en mis labios.

-Iré a prepararte tú desayuno, vuelvo en unos minutos-. Escuché como la puerta se abría y cerraba suavemente para dar paso a una estancia en el más completo silencio.

Hoy había comenzado el día de manera diferente para mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me recriminada ni enjuiciaba a mi mismo por mi condición de no vidente, no podía negar algunos pequeños adelantos: ahora distinguía siquiera las siluetas y contornos de las cosas pero solo las más oscuras que se encontraban en mi cercanía; no sabía a qué se debía esta pequeña mejoría, pero lógicamente me servía para animarme un poco cuando la impotencia me vencía al querer ver todo claro nuevamente.

Claramente mi concentración estaba toda puesta en recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas y no le dedicaba la mayor atención a mi vista; esto era un tema que tendría que hablarlo seriamente con Carlisle ya que con esta pequeña mejoría que había comenzado a experimentar de manera paulatina, mis ansias aumentaron mucho más. No me quería privar de la vista para siempre mientras ésta me impidiera ver a mi mujer completamente.

Los minutos pasaban de manera lenta y mi novia aún no volvía con mi bandeja de desayuno. Debía pedirle ayuda para comenzar con la tediosa rutina que me perseguía desde aquel día en el accidente y desde la fecha en la cual habitaba con Bella. Ella no se molestaba, pero yo internamente me incomodaba en el sentido de que no estaba completo y no sabría si podría cumplir todas las funciones que mi mente "tibia" pensaba en algunos momentos cuando las cosas se nos iban un poco de la mano con mi novia. Dicho de otra manera, era incomodo que ella me viera a mi desnudo y que yo no pudiera corresponder de alguna forma (aparte de la notoria) a lo que mi cuerpo en el interior anhelaba. No tenía dudas que algunas cosas funcionarían, pero llegados al momento de la "acción" tenía dudas de si mi cuerpo me iba a apoyar en todo momento, claramente no quería dejar que ella llevara el mando de la situación en todo el trascurso.

Entre mis pensamientos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo volver a la tierra. Inmediatamente pude sentir en el aire un olor dulzón, era el característico de la piel de mi amada Bella, indicio de que ya se encontraba en la habitación con mi tan preciado alimento matutino.

-Volví amor- mencionó mi novia al sentir su olor y el ahora perceptible para mis fosas nasales de lo que era café con tostadas.

-Me parece que huelo un exquisito desayuno, o ¿me equivocó?- le dije mientras sentía como por mis labios se extendía una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sabes que no soy una excelente cocinera, pero trato de hacer lo mejor amor- hizo una leve pausa y después prosiguió- ¿Sabes? Esta mañana me he encontrado con un mensaje de Carlisle en la casa y en el me pregunta si puede venir con su nueva familia a vernos, ¿qué piensas de eso? ¿estás de acuerdo Edward?- terminó mi princesa y sentí como dentro de mi pecho mi corazón comenzaba una loca carrera por llegar a una meta.

-Yo creo que sería bueno que interactuáramos con otras personas. Además si mal no recuerdo, Carlisle dijo que ellos eran vegetarianos, por lo tanto no debo preocuparme por mi vida, "mi virtud se encontraría a salvo"- terminé de decir con una nueva sonrisa.

-Bien, le comunicaré nuestra decisión de que aceptamos la visita, ahora debemos bañarnos y empezar el nuevo día – dijo cerca de mi oído.

Comencé velozmente con mi desayuno, que para ventaja de Bella era un exquisito café con unas gotas de vainilla y unas tostadas con mermelada de mora. Después nos dirigimos al baño en donde una vez más pase una gran vergüenza exponiendo mi cuerpo ante sus ojos, no dudaba de que a medida que me enjabonaba con la esponja, cierta parte despertara e hiciera total acto de presencia.

Nos vestimos en total silencio, yo ya podía mover libremente mis brazos, pero era la parte inferior en la cual debía ella prestarme su ayuda. Pasando ese momento nos fuimos a la sala en donde me sentó en un sillón, el cual fue muy blanco y cómodo para mi trasero. Ella por lo que oía seguía moviéndose de lado a lado, a lo mejor arreglaba algún desorden de la casa, pero ella siendo vampiro lo dudaba plenamente.

-¿Edward?- mencionó cerca de mi rostro, porque un frio aliento me golpeo en ese entonces.

-¿Si?-

-Ya me he comunicado con Carlisle y vienen en camino, en unos minutos más llegaran- me comunicó mi novia.

¿Minutos? Pero ¿estos tíos eran súper dotados o qué? Yo mismo me había demorado en el trayecto desde donde residía Carlisle y en auto, y ellos, ¿solo minutos?. El destino sin duda me jugaba una mala broma, yo el único impedido y todos a mi alrededor veloces. Claro, eran vampiros, ¿Qué otra cosa más podía esperar de ellos?.

Tan sumergido debía de estar en mis pensamientos que era muy probable que hubiera perdido la noción de los segundos, porque fue en ese entonces que sentí un leve pero discreto golpe en la puerta de casa. Inmediatamente como mecanismo de defensa mi cuerpo se tenso y un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi piel. El corazón parecía que ya se me iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro de lo apresurado que latía, no era el miedo a vampiros, racionalmente hablando no, era el miedo a que no sabía la actitud que ellos tomarían a la hora de conocerme.

-Tranquilo- musitó Bella mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios. Sentí el frío de su cuerpo alejarse del mío, mientras sus pasos resonaban tenuemente en la estancia. La sentí oír exhalar aire profundamente y como la manilla hacia un leve eco tenebroso.

-Hola Bella- exclamó una voz al exterior, que si mal no recordaba era la de Carlisle.

-Por favor pasen todos a nuestro hogar- musitó mi novia. Al instante sentí como una concentración de aire dulce invadía el ambiente y ya no era solamente el de Bella, podía distinguir, canela, vainilla, pino, durazno, infinidad de olores bien concentrados pero todos dulces, que hizo que se me abriera el apetito.

-Así que esta es tu casa Bella- replicó una voz femenina, mucho más dulce y pacifica que mis oídos hayan podido escuchar.

-Efectivamente, este es mi hogar junto a Edward- musitó mi amada- pero por favor pasen todos, no se queden ahí en la puerta – prosiguió como una perfecta dueña de casa.

-Ejem… así que ¿este es el nidito de amor que tienes Bella? Tienes al pobre muchacho agotado por lo que veo- dijo la voz de un hombre de manera chistosa, pero no pude pensar más ya que me encontraba en el aire entremedio de dos potentes brazos.

-Suéltame, hombre- mencioné mientras me removía en la cárcel en la que me encontraba.

-Vaya Bells que poco humor tiene tu humano, de ahora en adelante va a pasar algunas horas conmigo a ver si se le pega un poco de mi inocencia – al terminar de decir eso el mastodonte solo se escucharon estruendosas carcajadas por parte de todos.

-¡Ay Emmett por favor¡ Inocente es lo que menos eres- replicó una voz suave y cantarina. Por lo que pude captar el mastodonte se llamaba Emmett.

-Tu cállate duende malévolo- le dijo Emmett a la chica.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con estos nuevos vampiros que habían llegado de visita. No me imaginé que fueran tan chistosos en sus comentarios, pero aparte de Bella no había tenido otro acercamiento a los de su especie.

Los vampiros se trasladaron con posteridad por las indicaciones que le dio mi amada, a sentarse con mayor cercanía al lugar en donde me encontraba. Poco a poco nos fueron relatante de sus vidas y cómo habían dado con el paradero de Carlisle, quién gentilmente los invitó a alojar con ellos.

Así pude conocer a Rosalie, la que al principio no se presento, pero después lo hizo guiada por las palabras tiernas de su esposo Emmett. Si, el mastodonte tenía esposa, pero en cada palabra se le notaba el amor, devoción y comprensión hacia su mujer. Debió ser difícil que antes de encontrarse, ella hubiese sido víctima de una ataque tan brutal y despiadado como una violación que la dejo al borde de la muerte.

Jasper, el marido de Alice era un poco más misterioso y reservado, conto a grandes rasgos solamente que había participado en un ejército, tenía el don de controlar las emociones y era bastante buen escucha como lo denominaban los demás de su clan.

La "Duende" como llamaban en broma a Alice por parte de sus hermanos, relató que ella de su vida de humana no poseía ningún conocimiento, solo que llevaba años convertida vagando de un lado a otro, hasta que se topó con su caballero sureño, quién además de ser su total opuesto, vale decir tranquilo, silencioso, entre otros, comprendía y la ayudaba a superar las "crisis" que le daban al tener ciertas visiones del futuro.

Esme, la madre del clan, era una madre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su historia me conmovió por completo y una que otra lagrima de deslizo por mi lagrimal. Pero la vida la había compensado ahora en tener a muchos hijos adoptivos con ella en reemplazo del que perdió.

Emmet era el payaso de la familia. Todos decían que era un niño en cuerpo de grande y que no sabía muchas veces comportarse seriamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero también era el guardián de la familia, además de Carlisle, ya que amaba las peleas y no perdía ocasión de mostrar su fuerza y músculos.

Para finalizar se encontraba el doctor Cullen, Carlisle para los amigos, incluyéndome en ese grupo. Dedicado, esforzado, humanitario, vampiro pero bueno. Era como un camino de redención el que había elegido para subsanar los posibles errores cometidos y faltas, pero por lo que contaba y sabía de él, era más bien un ángel siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Mi amada Bella también relato su historia a los demás. Aún no dejaba de impactarme con aquella escalofriante escena que la veía con toda la claridad del mundo en mi mente, ella desvalida y a merced de un mal nacido que no dudo ningún segundo en priorizar su sed a su "amor" si es que se podía llamar así a lo qué él decía profesarle.

Las horas pasaban rápidas en compañía de los nuevos amigos, porque eso eran para mí desde ahora. Con su sencillez y alegría, amabilidad y comprensión me hacían estar más conscientes de mi decisión, que no me arrepentiría para nada en el futuro de ellos porque tendría el apoyo en todo mi proceso de adaptación y lo que eso conlleva después.

A la hora del crepúsculo, decidieron marcharse a su hogar ahora con Carlisle, prometiendo prontamente una nueva visita. Éste último me mencionó al salir que debíamos hablar ahora de mi visión para ver si se podía intentar una cirugía y así barajar las posibilidades de un éxito o fracaso previo estudios.

Una vez solos, Bella se quedo mucho tiempo en silencio, por un lado me incomodaba el no poder ver las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro, pero por el otro sabía que ella antes de todo era mujer y necesitaba tener sus espacios de tiempo sin el agobio mío.

Mi vida ahora tenía nuevos puntos de luz en mi oscuridad borrosa. Mis nuevos amigos. Tenía a Carlisle quién ya me había hecho vislumbrar una opción para completar el proceso de mi recuperación y las ganas aumentaban cada vez más. De ver, poder apreciar la suavidad y palidez de mi vampira, el color de sus cabellos y ojos, pero por sobretodo ver el color de sus fríos labios mientras los besaba.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, como ven este es un capi transitorio y es por eso cortito. Además no difiere mucho en el original de Crepúsculo.

Con respecto a la historia no creo que tenga más de 20 capítulos, así que no queda tanto que digamos, aunque todo depende de mi cabeza y las ideas que se me crucen en el momento.

Les comentó que tengo nuevos proyectos, "Besos con sabor a torta" el cual ha tenido una gran acogida por las lectoras de y de Crepusculo-es. "Whisper in the cementery" bueno este es un relato un poco oscuro pero lleno de amor. Ahora me voy rápido a escribir un regalo de navidad.

De todo corazón les deseo una feliz navidad, que lo pasen excelente junto a sus seres queridos. Mucha paz y bendiciones para ustedes.


	16. Opción

**Summary****:** Especies distintas entre sí, una peligrosa por naturaleza y enamorada, la otra noble e indefensa ante los encantos de su amor, un accidente que lo cambio todo, una forma de apreciar lo que tiene, la tentación vista en los labios de un hombre y el pecado de ella al ceder a besarlos. ¿Qué será más fuerte los recuerdos de su pasado, el miedo de excederse en su fuerza o el amor que se tienen?.

**Disclamer****:** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.

Capítulo 15

Opción

Bella POV

Desde que nuestros nuevos amigos formaban parte de nuestra vida, había notado un cambio notorio en Edward. Estos dos meses en la que contábamos con la presencia de ellos, su humor, ganas de vivir y sobre todo confianza en sí mismo había aumentado considerablemente.

Es por eso, que de alguna u otra forma Carlisle había persuadido a Edward para que entrara a pabellón para lo de su ceguera. Tras muchos estudios, se descubrió que las sombras que distinguía podrían aumentar a imágenes con completa nitidez, pero debía intervenirse para que ello sucediera.

Pero no era Carlisle quien iba a intervenirlo, sino un joven médico, el doctor Riley Biers, experto en oftalmología y cirugía, con grandes características y por lo que nos había mencionado Carlisle, una eminencia en el campo con tan solo 35 años.

Cuando se realizaron las pruebas pertinentes, Edward quiso que lo acompañara en todo momento, decía que era mucho más seguro si había alguien a su lado, así que como buena mujer y novia, pasé todas las pruebas a su lado, inclusive cuando lo sometieron a las pruebas de sangre. Claro, que no me había abalanzado sobre Edward, por respeto a la enfermera, mal que mal mi novio me permitiría saborear una gotita.

La operación se había agendado para unas semanas más, por lo que debía de tener unos cuidados especiales sobre todo el día anterior a la intervención.

Nuestros amigos mencionaron que por razones "lógicas" no podrían acudir al hospital, ya que una gran concentración de sangre podría ser peligroso para ellos, más aún para el pobre de Jasper, por lo que ellos nos esperarían en nuestra casa atentos a cualquier buena nueva.

Esa mañana habíamos madrugado con Edward. Después de una ducha y de vestirse, nos dirigimos hacia el vehículo con un pequeño bolso de mano donde se encontraban artículos de aseo en general y su pijama para su estadía hospitalizado.

Al llegar al hospital pasamos por recepción y nos indicó hacia la habitación a la cual debíamos ir. En ella estaba Carlisle y el doctor Biers esperándonos para darle las últimas indicaciones a Edward antes de entrar a pabellón.

Sentía la mirada de Edward fija en mí, me acerqué hasta él para desnudarle y colocarle la bata del hospital, esa cerradita en la parte posterior. Pude sentir como fruncía su ceño al quedar parte de su anatomía trasera, pero el procedimiento exigía anestesia general ya que no era algo leve, por ende todos los pacientes debían de estar con ese atuendo.

Notaba el nerviosismo en el rostro de Edward, por lo que lo acompañe al baño de la habitación a hacer sus necesidades. Al volver se acostó un rato en la cama que lo albergaría después de su operación. Sus manos buscaron a tientas las mías en medio de su oscuridad hasta que las encontraron, las llevo hasta su pecho en donde las coloco en su corazón.

–Bella–.

–¿Sí? –.

–¿Vas a esperarme cierto? –

–Siempre–.

–¿Y sí, algo, no sale bien? –.

–No podemos saber eso aún Edward, pero si no sale bien, igual voy a estar contigo–.

–Tengo miedo Bella, mis esperanzas de verte están puestas en esta operación–.

–Edward, ten confianza en ti mismo, voy a esperarte aquí–.

–Solo quiero poder verte y apreciar tu belleza Bella–.

–Edward, tú me conoces y me ves con tu corazón, eso es lo más importante. Debes ver por ti, por algo que tú quieras y que yo no interfiera.

–Pero…–.

–Tomes la decisión que tomes, voy a estar contigo–.

–Gracias Bella, lo haré por mí, para una mejor calidad de vida también–.

Entendía la razón de Edward. Si yo fuera humano y hubiera una mujer que por lo que sabía era hermosa, también la querría conocer, pero debía ser su prioridad él antes que yo. Costaba hacerlo entrar en razón un poco, pero por lo menos había conseguido que cambiara su forma de percepción de la situación.

Oí que en la lejanía venía la enfermera junto a un camillero para llevarse a Edward a pabellón por lo que me acerque a su adictiva boca y lo besé, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cuello mientras profundizábamos nuestro beso, con cuidado le di acceso a mi boca, escapándose bajos gemidos por parte de ambos.

La enfermera interrumpió nuestra sesión momentánea de besos para llevárselo. Lo acompañé por los pasillos del hospital tomada de su mano hasta donde se me fue permitido. Al llegar a una amplia puerta deposité un beso en sus labios.

–Te espero aquí amor, vuelve pronto–. Su ciega mirada busco a tientas el lugar donde provenía mi voz. Sus cálidos ojos verdes reflejaban miedo, pero también determinación.

–Te amo Bella, espérame– musitó, nuevamente lo besé y ésta vez fue definitivo. La enfermera abrió la puerta y por el sumergieron a Edward, hacia su opción.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, pero no había noticias de él. Esme había llamado hacía un rato para preguntar cómo iba la operación, pero debí decirle que no tenía novedad alguna.

Gracias a mi autocontrol, el imponente olor a sangre en el aire no me atraía de sobremanera. Bueno, un poquito tal vez. Pero el asunto era que no iba a entrar a una habitación y tomar a una persona "medio" moribunda para saciar mi sed. Había mucha concentración, el olor a metal y sal, era espantoso, hasta las consistencias podía saber: líquidas, espesas, aguachentas, en fin, todo un deleite para cualquier inmortal. Menos para mí, que estaba interesada solo en un aroma en particular.

Después de esperar otro rato que yo consideraba, salió el doctor Biers por la misma puerta por la que ingreso Edward. Traía una cara como la de todos los médicos, no demostraba emoción alguna en ella, así que no podía vislumbrar ningún tipo de emoción patente en ella.

–Isabella– musitó con su voz neutra.

–Doctor–.

–Dígame solamente Riley por favor, estamos en confianza y no seguiremos viendo por algún tiempo más– dijo con una voz un poco más ¿alegre?.

–Está bien Riley, ¿cómo salió la operación de Edward? –.

–Bueno, no hubo complicaciones, todo ocurrió según lo presupuestado por el equipo médico–.

–¿Qué más? – pregunté ya más ansiosa.

–Se encuentra fuera de peligro naturalmente. Ahora si quieres saber detalles te puedo invitar a un café en la cafetería el hospital, ¿qué dices? – musitó algo esperanzado.

–Lo siento, pero de aquí no me muevo hasta que salga Edward y con mis propios ojos me dé cuenta de que está bien, lo dejamos para otro momento Riley, gracias por el ofrecimiento de todas maneras– Riley cree que yo me voy a separar muy así como así de Edward, además si tan solo supiera que no puede comer lo mismo que él, saldría arrancando.

Con un leve asentimiento por parte suya, se alejo velozmente por la puerta en la cual había salido anteriormente. Ahora debería esperar a que lo pasaran a post operatorio y a la habitación normal para verlo.

Después de otras dos horas aproximadamente salió una hermosa enfermera a decirme que Edward ya se encontraba en la habitación normal y que podía pasar a verlo. Me condujo por la puerta por la que había salido, caminos por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a un ascensor, subimos y nos bajamos dos pisos más arriba.

Había muchas habitaciones, cada una individual al parecer, recorríamos sus exteriores hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Edward. Lentamente abrí la puerta mientras la enfermera me esperaba pacientemente. Al medio había una cama y un cuerpo con su cabeza vendada sobre ella.

Me acerque sigilosamente ya que no sabía si Edward estaba dormido o despierto de la anestesia. El olor de su sangre dulce se veía empañado por los sedantes y el resto de anestesia que había en su cuerpo, sabía que después lo expulsaría por la orina, pero me era raro oler los otros componentes en una sangre tan pura como la suya.

De a poco pareció despertar de un eterno sueño. Movía con cuidado sus manos como tratando de tomar algo en ellas, pero su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto. Podía ver como su mandíbula realizaba algunos movimientos y eso me daba a entender que estaba despertando quizás.

Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre. No era una tez enfermiza ni algo por el estilo, pero extrañaba ese poco de color que poseían sus mejillas.

Si seguía recorriendo hacia abajo, podía ver como en sus muñecas se encontraban las marcas de las agujas de la anestesia y quizás quien sabe que otras cosas le inyectaron, además de la tela adhesiva que las sostenían. De los moretones sería raro que se librara.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba contemplándolo, la diferencia ahora era que me encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Estaba indecisa entre sí tomar su mano o no; a lo mejor tenía dolores en sus muñecas y la frialdad de mi cuerpo lo podía calmar. Pero también lo podría molestar y despertar antes de tiempo. Sabía de primera fuente, que las personas que atendía con anterioridad en el hospital, despertaban solas de la anestesia dentro de un rango considerable de tiempo.

–Mmm…mmm…– fijé mis ojos en las facciones de Edward, pero por las vendas no podía ver ninguna expresión en sus ojos.

Seguía igual. Sus manos estaban intranquilas, notándose en sus dedos que se retorcían. De a poco comenzó a moverse en la cama, pero no me hablaba nada y eso me ponía ansiosa de saber que sentía.

Notaba en sus labios la resequedad que presentaban. En su mesita de noche, se encontraba un jarro con agua, coloque en un vaso y con una toallita de las que había llevado en el bolso mojé uno de los extremos y lo pasé por sus labios. Ellos se abrieron intentando adsorber las gotas que emanaban de ella.

–Be…bellua…– musitó confusamente.

–Aquí estoy Edward–.

–Mmm…si-siento co-como un ladrisho en la cabesha –.

–Es normal Edward, estás despertando de la anestesia, va a pasar de a poco, ¿te duele algo? – dije preocupada.

–Sholo la cabesha, p-pero ¿va a pssss pasarrrr ci-cierto? – siempre era graciosa la forma en que las personas despertaban de la anestesia, algunos eran pacíficos y otros un poco agresivos independientes de su carácter.

–Si amor, sólo…– iba a seguir explicándole pero un suave ronquido me corto por completo. Reí para mis adentros, lógicamente Edward no siguió mucho tiempo más despierto. La anestesia se lo llevó nuevamente. Pasarían algunas horas hasta que pudiera estar cuerdo totalmente.

La habitación pasaba desde el claro de la media tarde hasta poco a poco ir oscureciendo y dando paso a la noche. El bolso que traía estaba provisto de muchas cosas que podría requerir tanto Edward como yo en su estadía hospitalizado, así que recurría a algunos libros que estaban guardados ahí.

Edward despertaba algunas veces, las primeras solo decía cosas incoherentes como por ejemplo:

–_Bell… di-dime ¿por qué rachon los enanitos secuestraron a Banca Nieves? –._

–_Edward, los enanitos no secuestraron a Blanca Nieves–._

–_Pero Bell, yo los ví, la llevaban pri-prisionera–._

–No, Edward no–.

Y eso fue Blanca Nieves. Las siguientes veces que habló fueron más calmadas, pero la última hasta ahora era:

–_Bell–._

–_¿Con qué te colocas los colmillos? –._

–_¿Perdón? –._

–_¿Me vas a chu-chupar la sangre? –._

–_No, Edward, cuanto estés bien y en tus cinco sentidos hablamos–._

–_Bell, bésame–._

–_Edward, duérmete –. _Y cayó nuevamente dormido. Anteriormente había tenido pacientes que hablaban cosas tan chistosas a veces, pero otras me enteraba de tragedias en sus vidas que lucidamente no se atrevían a contar. Pero Edward, era muy dulce y un poco descuidado con lo que decía.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. El médico revisaba el estado de Edward y le preguntaba si tenía dolores. Él le explicó que eran normales dentro de un rango soportable. La enfermera le cambiaba periódicamente las vendas de su cabeza, pero aún no sabíamos si ya era tiempo o no para que Edward viera.

Un día apareció el doctor Riley junto con los instrumentos para sacar vendaje, me hizo cerrar las cortinas de la habitación para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte, si es que Edward podría ver claramente.

Despacio sentó a Edward en la cama y fue conversando con él mientras procedía a ir cortando las vendas más pequeñas que llevaba ahora.

Cuando quedó sin ellas, no abrió de inmediato los ojos, al contrario se dedicó con sus manos a buscar algo a tientas, me acerque hasta él por la otra orilla y le ofrecí mi mano que de inmediato tomó.

Poco a poco el tiempo se fue deteniendo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, un poco cada vez más hasta que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en un punto. Los abría y cerraba lentamente, movía su cuello de un lado a otro en armonía con su cabeza, hasta que se giró hacia la izquierda.

Su potente mirada traspasó mi alma por completo. Sentía como mi muerto corazón cobraba vida nuevamente. El calor se adueñó de sus mejillas.

–Bella– musitó bajamente. Asentí con mi cabeza esperando una respuesta suya. –Oh mi hermosa Bella– dijo mientras de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

–Edward– dije alargando mi mano para acunar su cálido rostro.

–Te amo tanto Bella, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte– se movió de tal manera que lo tenía a centímetros de mi cara. Buscó mis labios para depositar un casto beso cargado de ternura y amor.

–Mi precioso Edward– dije mientras mis brazos lo rodeaban.


End file.
